Au delà de l'Alchimie
by Mimi-Wolke
Summary: Alphonse est parti. En attendant de ses nouvelles, Ed est seul, mais Roy va lui proposer de venir chez lui. Yaoi RoyxEd attention !
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1_**

La porte.  
Désormais cette histoire était loin derrière moi. Le seul mauvais souvenir que je pourrais en gardé est ce bras de fer. Alphonse avais récupéré son corps, et moi au ma jambe. J'ai toujours été habitué a porter des mécha greffes alors cela ne me dérangeait plus. Alphonse et moi avions vécu quelques temps ensemble après cette aventure, mais ayant retrouvé tous ses moyens, mon frère avais le besoin de sortir, de voyager.

Al était parti rendre une visite amicale à Rose. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et il voulait avoir de ses nouvelles. Personnellement, je ne savais pas si je voulais en avoir ou non, mais finalement, peut-être que c'est aussi bien comme ça. Après tout, Alphonse a peut-être envie de couper un peu le cordon avec moi. C'est compréhensible. Mais je me sentais un peu seul maintenant.  
Heureusement, un matin, le général Mustang m'appela pour me dire que je pouvais aller participer à une mission. Apparemment, ils avaient besoin de renforts car c'était une opération en force pour repousser un groupe de terroristes qui projettait de faire exploser un immeuble. J'acceptais, ça me donnerait l'occasion d'oublier un moment la solitude que j'éprouvais. Avec un certain étonnement, Mustang me donna tous les détails de mission.  
Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais au terrain et je m'apprétais à donner un coup de main aux autres alchimistes. Mustang supervisait les opérations. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de trop participé, car les terroristes étaient lourdement armé, et la solitude que j'éprouvais m'empêchait de penser correctement. Aussi je ne vis pas la grenade arriver.

Je me reveillais dans le quartier général de l'armée. Mustang était au-dessus de moi et me regardait. Il m'expliqua que j'avais perdu connaissance peu de temps après l'explosion de la grenarde, et qu'il m'avait rarement vu baisser ma garde. Aussi il me demanda ce qui n'allait pas et si ça avait un rapport avec Al. Je lui expliquais mon histoire et il me répondit chaleureusement que je pouvais rester chez lui quelques jours, le temps qu'Al revienne, pour que je n'ai pas de mauvais souvenir en rentrant chez "nous", et en attendant que mes blessures guérissent.

J'étais chez Roy. Il m'avait "ordonné" (d'après lui) de rester chez lui aujourd'hui, pour récupérer un peu. Mais je ne pouvais pas me reposer. J'avais envie de bouger aussi je visitais la maison. J'étais juste à côté de la chambre de Mustang, j'avais envie de rentrer dedans, pour voir comment elle était. Après un court moment d'hésitation, j'ouvris la porte et découvrit une chambre assez grande, bien rangé, avec un beau papier peint bleu ciel. Il y avait son lit, draps bleu, couverture bleu. Rien de bien exceptionnel. Ce qui m'étonnait encore moins, c'était de trouver plusieurs photos de lui sur un bureau où il devait travailler. Ce bureau était face au lit, sur le mur, et à côté, il y avait une bibliothèque. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait son armoire. Je jettait un coup d'oeil discret dedans, mais il n'y avait rien d'original. Puis je me surpris à regarder avec attention les photos qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Je m'assis et les regardait avec encore plus d'asistance. Un sentiment étrange envahi mon corps et soudain je me précipitais vers des affaires de Mustang pliés sur le lit pour sentir leur odeur. Mais je ressortis de la chambre pour aller me reposer dans la mienne.  
Une fois sur mon lit, un flot de pensées arrivèrent dans ma tête : "Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Mon manque de vie sociale me rendrait-elle fou ? Pourquoi les photos de Mustang m'ont-elles fait cet effet ? Il faut absolument que je me calme. Ce n'est rien. Que des photos... Une douche froide. Il me faut une douche froide."

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Comme je ne savais pas à quelle heure Roy rentrait, je fermais la porte à clef par précaution. Je me déshabillais et mettais l'eau froide en marche. Mais la douche était vraiment trop froid. J'attendais qu'elle se réchauffe avant de retourner me laver. La salle de bain était assez simple. Une baignoire avec une douche, un lavabo avec un miroir au-dessus et une petite armoire avec des serviettes de bains etc... La chaleur commençait à embuer le miroir, j'allais sous la douche et sentais l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps. Je fermais les yeux et je me mis à repenser aux photos de Mustang. Cette sensation revint aussitôt, une sensation de douche chaleur qui se répendait dans tout mon corps. Je repensais à lui maintenant. En chair et en os. Et je me demandais quand il allait rentrer, car il commençait à me manquer. Cette pensée était très bizarre. Je me demandais ce qui m'arrivait. Mon corps était pris de pulsion que j'avais du mal à contrôler. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Mustang, à son corps magnifique, ses cheveux doux comme de la soie, son regard seducteur... Non... Il fallait que j'arrête. Je sortis en trombe de la douche, l'arrêtait et je pris une serviette à la va-vite avant de l'entourer autour de ma taille. J'ouvris la porte et je tombai nez à nez avec Mustang. Surpris, je lâchais ma serviette. Mustang me regarda des pieds à la tête, quand je réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me mis à rougir en cachant mon entre-jambe.  
"Tu sais... Tu n'as pas à être complexé à ce niveau là. Sa taille est tout à fait normal."  
Pensées de Mustang : Ed était vraiment très beau. Quand il était gêné, et rouge comme maintenant, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de lui caresser ses cheveux qui lui tombaient plus bas que les épaules. Des gouttes d'eau perlés sur le corps d'Ed, qui était dangereusement excitant. J'aurais aimé lui sauter dessus pour lui prouver mes sentiments envers lui. Mais il était trop tôt. Je ne voulais pas le traumatiser. Je me baissais pour prendre sa serviette.  
"Tiens remets-toi ça en place. Et va te rhabiller."  
Pensées d'Ed : Mustang était resté longtemps sans rien dire. Qu'avait-il bien pu penser ?

Je rentrais dans ma chambre, poussait un soupir de soulagement. Mustang n'avait pas trouvé cette situation gênante une seconde. Tandis que moi... J'avais du rougir comme une pivoine. J'enlevais ma serviette et la posais sur une chaise puis j'enfilai un caleçon quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. C'était Mustang qui revenait me dire que le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être prêt et que je devais venir. Je rougis encore plus et lui dit que je devais d'abord finir de me rhabiller. J'enfilais un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc avant de sortir. Mon rougissement ne s'était pas calmé. Mustang avait mis la table, je le trouvais courageux, après une journée de boulot, il faisait quand même plusieurs tâches ménagères ici, comme s'il voulait absolument s'occuper de moi. On s'assit et avant qu'on ne commence à manger, Mustang me dit :  
"Tu sais, tu n'as pas à être gêné lors de ce genre de situation, nous sommes entre hommes."  
Pensées de Mustang : Effectivement nous étions entre hommes, mais je ne asis pas si cette phrase suffirait à rassurer Ed. Peut-être me prenait-il comme un pervers car je l'avais vu déjà deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes dans des situations gênantes ? Je lui souhaitais un bon appétit et commença à manger. Au bout d'un moment, je posais ma fourchette et fis mine de prendre l'eau, mais c'était un pretexte pour regarder Ed manger. Sa bouche était d'une douceur remarquable, ses lèvres était d'un jolie rose et j'avais envie de les caresser, de les embrasser. Il l'ouvrit pour manger des légumes, sa langue était d'un rose foncé magnifique, j'aurais aimé l'embrasser, voir cette bouche sur mon corps...  
Pensées d'Ed : Mustang se mit à violament saigner du nez. Je me précipitais vers lui et essayer d'arrêter le saignement avec des mouchoirs. Je lui tenais la tête en même temps, et ma main se glissa dans ses cheveux. On resta la à se regarder, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. On ne remarquait même plus le saignement de nez. Je le regardais, me sentis rougir. Soudain, une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur me parcouru le corps, et je me précipitais dans ma chambre.  
Pensées de Mustang : Ed devait être troublé. Il ne devait pas se douter de quoi je pensais avant que je saigne du nez. Je pensais pourtant avoir dépasser le stade du stupide saignement de nez. Mais apparement, Ed m'excitait beaucoup plus que ça. J'attendis quelques instants que le saignement s'arrête avant de décider d'aller le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il avait glisser une de ses mains dans mes cheveux, ça ne me laissait pas indifférent, et lui non plus apparament.

Pensées de Mustang : Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Ed. Il ne devait plus savoir où il en était. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ? Pas seulement de l'amitié, j'en étais sûr maintenant. J'arrivais devant sa chambre, j'ouvrais. Il était là, dedans au milieu de la pièce, il regardait le sol. Je me dirigeais lentement vers lui, le prenait dans mes bras.  
"Tu sais Ed, il y a des pulsions contre lesquelles on ne peut rien faire."  
Je déposais un baiser dans ses cheveux, il frissona. Avais-je été trop loin ? Pourtant, je sentais l'envie monter en moi, j'aurais aimé l'allonger sur le lit, l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour. Pourtant, si je faisais ça, jamais il ne voudrait de moi. Aussi j'attendais un peu.  
"Les hommes qui aiment d'autres hommes n'ont pas à avoir honte."  
Je retournais Ed en face de moi et déposait enfin un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais il me rejetta.  
Pensées d'Ed : Je ne savais pas de quoi Mustang parlait. Je n'étais sûr de rien, et je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que j'avais des sentiments pour lui alors que je n'en savais rien.  
"Ecoute Mustang, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été gêné que j'ai forcemment envie de toi ! C'est juste le contexte qui était gênant ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire !  
-Pourtant n'as-tu pas ressenti quelques bouffées de chaleur quand tu m'as vu ? Ou quand tu regardais mes photos ?  
Il m'avait vu ? Oh non. J'en avais eu des bouffées de chaleur mais je ne voulais pas lui dire.  
-Bien sûr que non je n'ai absolument rien ressenti.  
-Pourquoi refuses-tu d'avouer ? Est-ce si honteux que ça ?  
-Mais je n'ai honte de rien ! C'est juste que je ne suis sûr de rien ! Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose que je ne connais même pas ! Et puis arrête de te faire des idées !  
-Je suis réaliste. Quand tu as regardé mes photos, senti l'odeur de mes vêtements, il y a des choses qui ne trompent personne tu sais...  
-Tu n'as rien à m'apprendre espèce de petit narcissique égocentrique !  
-Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?"  
Pensées de Mustang : J'étais un peu vexé, je partis de la chambre, mais avait quand même un sourir aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas avoué, mais il allait sûrement le faire tôt ou tard.  
Pensées d'Ed : Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Bien sûr qu'il avait raison, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'avouer tout de suite. Il était parti de la chambre. J'avais du le vexer en le traitant d'égocentrique. Je me sentais mal maintenant. Pourtant, il avait l'air d'être parti un peu joyeux malgré tout. Il était là quand j'étais dans sa chambre. Il avait tout deviné pour ce que j'avais ressenti. Mais alors, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que lui aussi ressentait la même chose pour moi ? Après tout il m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait embrassé ! Je m'assis quelques minutes, le temps de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant ? Aller retrouver Mustang  
Il était dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise. Une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres étaient sur la table.  
"Tu veux boire quelque chose Ed ?  
-Oui volontier."  
Je m'assis sur une chaise libre, regardait Mustang de haut en bas pendant qu'il me versait un verre. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur parcouru mon corps. J'avais envie d'étreindre ce corps qui était devant moi. Ou alors j'avais envie que lui m'étreigne. Mustang me tendit le verre remplit d'alcool que je vidai d'une traite. Je me sentis bizarre sur le moment. Je n'étais pas soul, mais je n'étais pas très frais non plus. Pourtant je me sentais divinement bien, et faisait un sourir à Mustang, qui buvait son verre plus calmement que moi. Il me regardait et attendait de voir ma réaction. J'eu envie de lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment. L'alcool avait fait passé ce blocage, je me sentais mieux, et j'étais assez éveillé pour savoir ce que je faisais. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers Mustang.

Pensées de Mustang : Finalement, Ed semblait déjà moins bloqué que tout à l'heure.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourir ? Tu veux que papa te donne un sucre d'orge ?"  
Il continuait de sourir, il était en face de moi, et pour une fois, c'était à mon tour de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer. Ed me regardait, il me prit la main et dit :  
"Allons dans ta chambre. Le lit est plus grand et plus confortable. Il faut qu'on parle."  
Je me levais en souriant, je suivais Ed. Une fois dans la chambre, je m'assis à côté de lui et le prit dans mes bras.  
"Attend Mustang.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je voudrais être sûre de ce que je ressens.  
-Ca te fais du bien quand je te caresse les cheveux ?  
-Oui, énormement.  
-Alors attend de voir ce que tu vas ressentir lorsque je te carresserais autre part... Tu verras tu seras sur après ça."  
J'embrassais la nuque d'Ed tout en lui caressant ses cheveux, je le sentais frissoner de plaisir. Il souriait et me serrait fort dans ses bras. Je commençais à lui enlever son tee-shirt, il se laissait faire, tandis que d'une autre main je lui caressais le torse.  
Pensées d'Ed : Mustang était diablement excitant. Je me laissais faire en pensant à la suite. J'aurais aimé le déshabiller mais je préférais me laisser faire. J'attendais la suite avec peur et impatience.  
"Mustang c'est la première fois que tu fais ça avec un homme ?  
-Oui."  
Au moins pour lui aussi c'était sa première fois. Mais il avait l'air plus assuré que moi. Je me laissais quand même faire, je lui faisais confiance.  
Pensées de Mustang : Je commençais à défaire son pantalon, il semblait légèrement gêné, il rougissait, ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de lui. Je l'allongeais de tout son long sur le lit avant de finir de lui enlever ses vêtements. Il était entièrement nu mais semblait gêné d'ainsi se dévoiler devant un homme. Son entre-jambe avait l'air totalement excité par ce qui lui arrivait. J'enlevais mes vêtements de l'armée avant de m'allonger sur lui pour le caresser et l'embrasser. Ma main descendit plus bas encore. Il recommença à frissoner.  
"Alors Ed, qu'est-ce que tu en penses maintenant ?  
-Je suis absolument sûr et certains de ce que je ressens.  
-Tu veux continuer ?  
-Oui."  
J'embrassais Ed avant de lui embrasser le torse puis le bassin puis plus bas encore. Ed n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi excité de toute sa vie, et ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes j'arrêtais, pendant qu'Ed revenait m'embrasser. A son tour, il fit exactement ce que j'avais fait, comme si j'étais un véritable modèle, c'était réellement excitant. Enfin mon fantasme se réalisait, celui que j'avais eu au cours du diner et qui m'avais fait saigner du nez. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de moi je souriais en lui caressant amoureusement la tête. Il s'arrêta à son tour et je le pris dans mes bras avant de le retourner.  
Pensées d'Ed : Il me retourna sur le ventre, c'était dangereusement excitant. J'avais envie d'aller plus loin encore. Puis Mustang se bassa conter moi et le bas de mon dos se mis à chauffer, mais ça me faisait plaisir malgré une petite douleur que je ressentais à ce niveau là. Cette action de Mustang m'excitait de plus en plus, Mustang me caressais l'entre-jambe en même temps que lui même se faisait plaisir dans mon corps. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, aussi excité, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel plaisir. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Au bout d'une demi-heure de plaisir, Mustang et moi-même avions atteint nos limites, nous finissions ensemble et Mustang se retira. On se coucha sur un côté du lit.  
"Mustang...  
-Oui ?  
-Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime aussi."  
Je m'endormis contre le torse de Mustang, qui me procurait chaleur et un sentiment rassuré.  
Pensées de Mustang : Il s'était endormi. Moi aussi je n'allais pas tardé, cet effort m'avait épuisé. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux, jamais je n'avais connu un tel plaisir. Je m'endormis au côté de cet homme fragile que je jurais de protéger.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Pensées d'Ed : Au petit matin, les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à mes travers les volets me réveillèrent. Je me frottais les yeux et regardais sur ma gauche. Mustang était toujours là. Hier soir n'avais donc pas été une passade et bien la réalité. Pour bien me le rapeler, je sentis un liquide poisseux aux alentours de mes jambes. Je levai le drap et à mon avis, il faudrait les changer les plus tard. Je sortis du lit avec lenteur pour éviter de brusquer ma belle au bois dormant, pour ensuite me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je pris la première serviette qui me vint et la posai sur le rebord de la douche.

- Salut Nabot !

J'ouvris en grand la porte de la douche pour hurler :

-Qui c'est le nabot ici ?! Ose le répéter !!!

Mustang portait une serviette attachée autour de la taille et se lavait les dents.

Pensées de Mustang : J'observai Edward d'un air amusé dans le miroir. Il était tellement facile de le faire sortir de ses gongs, surtout quand on faisait référence à da taille :

-Le prends pas mal, C''est rare que tu sois levé avant moi alors je voulais vérifier si tu étais bien réveillé.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'insulter !!!

-Calmes-toi, il n y a pas mort d'hommes.

Edward me regarda d'un air dépité, qui se changea en un sourire, un de ceux qu'il a quand une idée saugrenue lui vient à l'esprit.

-Soit, alors ne viens pas pleurer des conséquences de tes actes.

Pensées d'Ed : Je regardais Mustang droit dans les yeux laissant passer quelques secondes avant de lui saisir sa serviette d'une traite :

-Hé mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je tournai les talons.

-Ca t'apprendra à me traiter de nabot ! dis-je en partant en direction de la chambre pour m'habiller.

-ED reviens, c'est la dernière serviette, toutes les autres sont au sale ! je vais pas me balader nu comme un verre !!! Edward !! Je suis ton supérieur, tu me doit de me rendre cette serviette !

-Causes toujours !

Pensées de Mustang : Décidément, ce Fullmetal m'en fera voir de toutes le couleurs. D'un côté, il avait retrouvé son énergie et son caractère de cochon. Signe qu'il allait mieux. Heureusement pour moi, nous n'étions que deux et me balader nu ne serai pas insurmontable, juste assez gênant

Edward sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers, dès lors je me précipitai vers la pièce de notre forfait. Je m'habillai promptement pour ensuite prendre mon petit – déjeuner. Arrivé au bas des escaliers, la douce odeur de pain grillé me vint aux narines, je me dirigeai alors vers la cuisine un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-C'est pour qui ce délicieux petit- déjeuner ?

-Pour ma pomme.

-Hein ?!

-Fais pas cet tête, le tien est déjà prêt. D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je l'ai fait.

-Tu me dois bien ça, pour ce que je t'ai procuré hier soir.

Pensées d'Ed : ça y'est il me l'avait rappelé. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur m'envahit et le rouge me monta aux joues :

-Tais-toi et vas manger !

Il s'assit et commença à piquer dans son assiette.

-Hum ... il manque quelque chose !

Mustang se leva et parti je ne sais où, pour finalement en ressortir avec ... UNE BOUTEILLE DE LAIT ??!!

-Avec ça, ce sera un bon petit- déjeuner équilibré !

-J'espère que tu n'a pas l'intention de me faire boire cette chose ...

-Je pourrais ... mais avec une manière bien particulière.

Un sourire semi sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres, a quoi aurais-je encore droit ... Mustang avala une gorgée de lait et la garda dans la bouche.

Ainsi, il ressemblai a un hamster et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rire au nez. Son regard semblait dire : c'est bon t'a fini de te foutre de moi ?! Je me suis donc calmer. Mustang se leva, posa une main sur mon épaule et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux tandis que je l'enlaçai.

-Alors c'était bon ?

Je me suis précipité vers l'évier. Mustang me regarda d'un air dépité.

-C'était si dégeulasse que ça ?

Je m'essuyais la bouche.

-Hé bien, ton baiser était délectable mais le lait passe toujours très mal. On pourra réessayer avec autre chose si tu veux ."

Pensées d'Ed : Nous finissions de nous habiller pour partir travailler au QG de l'armée. Nous faisions comme si de rien n'était là-bas, personne n'était encore au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Mustang retourna dans son bureau et, étant son subordonné, je le suivais. Il s'assit à son bureau, me regarda un petit moment, puis se releva.

"Ed, tu peux aller me chercher un café s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien sûr."

Je ressortais de la pièce. Il n'avait pas déjà bu un café ce matin ? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas grave qu'il me demande ce genre de chose, j'étais toujours son subordonné ici. Néanmoins j'aurais aimé un peu plus d'attention malgré tout. Après cette nuit toride que nous avions passé tous les deux, j'avais pensé que notre relation au travail aurait un peu changé... J'allais lui prendre son café et je revenais, le pas lent, dans son bureau.

"Mustang voilà ton..."

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase. Mustang n'était pas devant son bureau. Je m'avançais dans la pièce, où était-il passé ? Soudain, la porte se referma et je reconnu le bruit du verrou. Je me retournais, il s'était caché derrière la porte. Je le regardais, la bouche ouverte.

"Alors, surpris ? Tu croyais que je t'avais abandonné ?

-Non je... Je ne sais pas.

-Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Que j'allais t'offrir un surcre d'orge ?

-Ici au bureau ?

-Quoi ? Ca te dérange ? La porte est fermée, personne ne viendra nous déranger..."

Je posais la tasse de café en souriant, Mustang était vraiment imprévisible. Je m'avançais vers lui, il m'attrapa la tête et m'embrassa. Une nouvelle bouffé de chaleur montait en moi, et j'avais envie de continuer au-delà d'un simple baiser. On s'enlaça puis il me caressa les cheveux tendrement. Pour la première fois, je le déshabillais.

Pensées de Mustang : Pour la première fois c'était lui qui m'enlevait mes vêtements. J'étais agréablement surpris, il prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Je me laissais faire, attendant avec impatience la suite.

Pensées d'Ed : Je commençais à lui embrasser le torse, tout en descendant peu à peu, jusqu'à finir de lui enlever ses vêtements. Je me déléctais ensuite de son sucre d'orge qu'il m'offrit avec passion. Pendant que je lui procurais cet immense plaisir, il me caressa amoureusement les cheveux et il m'allongea à terre. Il commença à m'embrasser dans la nuque et souleva mes vêtements afin de caresser mon corps en entier. Il me tint les deux bras au-dessus de moi pour que je puisse pas me débattre. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de le repousser.

Pensées de Mustang : De regulières bouffées de chaleur venaient et allaient à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je m'attendais à aller toujours plus loin avec lui. Je commençais à le déshabiller pour nous faire mutuellement plaisir dans un élan amoureux quand...

Toc toc

"Mustang ! C'est qui ?

-Calme-toi Ed... Rhabille toi et va te cacher quelque part."

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et pris soin de me rhabiller avant d'ouvrir la porte.

"Ed c'est bon ?

-Oui."

J'ouvris la porte, c'était Hawkeye.

"Colonel Mustang, pourqoi la porte était-elle fermée à clé ?

-C'est juste que je n'aime pas être dérangé pendant que je fais ma sieste.

-Vous savez pertinament que votre condition ne vous permez pas de dormir !

-Oh c'est bon ! Pour quelques minutes de repos en plus.

-Mais d'où venait ces bruits ?

-Quels bruits ?

-En passant à côté de la porte j'ai entendu des bruits indéfinis...

-Ca devait être moi qui bougeais ou parlais pendant mon sommeil.

-Vous ne vous améliorerez jamais... Au fait, où est Ed ? Il n'est pas venus pour vous apporter un café ?

-Il est reparti il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Ah. Très bien. Bon je vous laisse à votre "travail".

-Trop aimable Hawkeye."

Je refermais la porte à clé. Cette situation m'avait un peu refroidi. Mais pas totalement. Malgré tout, pendant un moment, j'eus envie de m'asseoir quelques minutes. Je m'assis à mon bureau.

"Ed, tu peux sortir. Tu es où ?

-Ici."

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, il était sous mon bureau. Il ouvrit mon pantalon et recommença à jouer avec moi. Après tout je lui avait offert un sucre d'orge.

Pensées d'Ed : Je recommençais. Mustang appréciait vraiment cette "surprise". Je m'étais vite refroidi quand Hawkeye avait frappé à la porte, mais je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas une raison pour laisser l'homme que j'aime se refroidir lui aussi. Il avait l'air assez bien en forme après tout. Aussi, je le finis comme il se doit. Je découvris un nouveau goût que je n'avais jamais imaginé auparavant.

Pensées d'Ed : La journée venait de toucher à sa fin. Après l'épisode au QG de l'armée, Mustang et moi étions un peu fatigués, se fut un plaisir de retourner chez nous. Depuis ces quelques jours, je n'avais annoncé à personne, même pas à Al, que j'étais en couple avec lui. Personne ne s'en doutait. Ca me réconfortait mais d'un côté je trouvais toujours ça bizarre de dormir autre part que chez moi maintenant. On arrivait à la maison. Nous entrions mais je me sentais encore un peu gêné par ce qui c'était passé au QG.

"Mustang je vais me prendre une douche... Pour me remettre les idées en place.

-Tu crois qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais heureusement que tu avais fermé la porte à clé."

Je partis en direction de la salle de bain. Je ne fermais pas la porte à clé, après tout, nous étions en couple ici. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de fermer une porte à clé quand on savait que la seule personne qui risquait de l'ouvrir était son bien-aimé. Je posais une serviette sur le bord du lavabo et j'allumais la douche. je me détachais les cheveux et laissais l'eau couler un moment sur eux et sur mon corps. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me laver, juste sentir cette chaleur me parcourir le corps. Cette chaleur qui me faisait penser à Mustang. Comme s'il avait entendu ma pensée, Mustang entra à ce moment là. J'ouvrais les yeux et le regardait, il commençait à se déshabiller.

"Moi aussi je veux me laver. Je suppose que ce n'est pas un problème pour toi, maintenant que lon est couple, de se laver ensemble ?

-Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Mais dépèches-toi de venir ou tu vas attraper froid."

Mustang ferma la porte à clé. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. C'était une sorte de message entre nous. Il prenait le plus de précaution possible pour qu'on ne nous dérange pas. Il avait sûrement fermé la porte principal aussi à clé.

Pensées de Mustang : Ed n'était pas gêné que l'on se lave ensemble. Bien sûr, il avait déjà : deviné que ça irait plus loin qu'une simple douche. Mais nous étions un couple comme ça, nous aimions prendre du plaisir tant qu'on le pouvait. Je rentrais sous la douche derrière Ed. L'eau coulait sur lui et sur moi aussi. Je caressais ses cheveux.

"Ed, est-ce que je peux te laver les cheveux ? Ca fait longtemps que j'en ai envie.

-Oui bien sûr."

Pensées d'Ed : La première fois qu'il me lavait les cheveux. Il commença à mettre ses mains dans mes cheveux avant de me masser sensuellement la tête. Au bout d'un moment il arrêta, l'eau qui coulait lavait ainsi peu à peu mes cheveux. Il me dit de me retourner et commença à m'embrasser. Tendrement, sans être brusque. Il continuait de me masser la tête. C'était la première fois que je ressentais autant d'excitation pendant une simple douche. Ca me procurait beaucoup de plaisir, et j'avais aussi hâte que lui de passer au stade au-dessus. Mais nous prenions notre temps. Mustang arrêta de m'embrasser et ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. Il m'embrassa le torse avant de me procurer un bien fou en bas du ventre. Les bouffées de chaleur étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et j'avais envie d'autre chose. J'avais envie que Mustang me fasse autre chose.

Pensées de Mustang : Pendant que je faisais plaisir à Ed, je sentais bien quelques frissons de plaisir le parcourir. J'avais envie de continuer tout de suite, de le retourner et de le plaquer contre le carrelage de la douche pour lui faire l'amour comme il se doit, mais prenons notre temps. Cela ne pressait pas trop pour l'instant. Je continuais un petit moment avant de remonter au niveau de son visage.

"Tu as envie d'aller plus loin toi aussi ?

-Oui.

-Ca ne te gêne pas que ça soit toujours moi qui te ... ?

-Non, je préfère en fait.

-Moi aussi."

Nous nous sourions mutuellement. Je le retournais contre le carrelage, l'eau coulait à flots sur nos deux corps bouilliant de plaisir. Je plaquais les mains d'Ed contre le carrelage à l'aide d'une de mes mains, de l'autre je lui tenais fermement la hanche droite; puis je pénétrais en lui, plus facilement que la première fois. Le plaisir commença à monter en moi. J'essayais d'aller doucement pour qu'il puisse en profiter un peu. Puis je relachais ses mains et avec ma main de libre, je me mis à le caresser sensuellement le corps.

Pensées d'Ed : C'était moins douloureux que la première fois. Mustang me faisait réellement plaisir. Sa main gauche allait et venait sur moi, sensuellement, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à jouer avec mon entre jambe. Les bouffées de chaleur était de plus en plus présentes, de plus en plus fréquentes, elle me procurait un immense plaisir, j'aurais voulu hurler ce plaisir.

Pensées de Mustang : Ed fretillait de joie et de plaisir, j'accélérais le rythme, je poussais des soupirs de plaisir, Ed aussi. Ma main allait de plus en plus vite sur lui et plus ça allait, plus les bouffées de chaleur montait en moi et me donnait envie de finir le plus vite possible.

Pensées d'Ed : Ce fut l'orgasme. D'un même temps Mustang finissait en moi et me finissait aussi. Je ne pu retenir ce hurlement de plaisir qui sortit d'un coup, comme si je l'avais terré au plus profond de moi pendant longtemps.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Pensées d'Ed : Mustang et moi nous nous étions endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je m'étais reveillé un peu avant lui. Je le regardais dormir. Il souriait et il prononcait mon nom pendant son sommeil. Je souriais et me levait sans trop le bousculer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille à cause de moi. Je me disais qu'il fallait au moins que j'appelle Al, pour le mettre au courant. A cette heure là, il devait déjà être debout. Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune, j'attrapais le téléphone et composait le numéro d'Al. Il répondit au bout de deux sonneries.

"Allô ?

-Al c'est Ed.

-Ah Ed ! Ca va ?

-Oui oui je suis en pleine forme et toi ?

-Super. J'aide mamie Pinacko et Winry à l'atelier.

-Cool. Je t'appelle pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle... J'espère que tu le prendras bien.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? T'as enfin une copine ?

-Pas une... Un.

-Un copain ? ... Et... C'est qui ?

-Le colonel Mustang.

-Tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

-Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je ne m'amuserais pas à faire ce genre de blague.

-Hé bien je suis heureux pour toi ! Tu veux que je l'annonce à mamie et Winry ?

-Oui si tu veux. Mais ne le répète pas sur tous les toits. Tu es le premier à être au courant.

-Ok, compte sur moi ! Au revoir Ed !

-Salut."

J'espérais qu'Al le prenait vraiment bien.

**A Risembul**

Pensées d'Al : Ed avait enfin trouvé l'amour. Je savais qu'il admirait en secret Mustang, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit avec lui. Mais j'étais heureux quand même. J'espérais que mamie Pinako et Winry seraient aussi heureuses que moi d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, là où elles discutaient d'habitude.

"Mamie, Winry, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

-Laquelle Al ? Winry ! Viens ici ! Al a une nouvelle à nous annoncer !

-Quoi ?

-Ed a trouvé l'amour !

-Il était temps. Qui est l'heureuse élue ?  
-C'est un homme Winry. C'est le colonel Mustang.

-QUOI ?! Mais il est complètement malade !

-Winry !

-Winry...

-Mais c'est vrai mamie !

Mamie Pinako lui donna une claque.

-Je pars dans le salon. Discutes-en avec Al. Moi je suis heureuse pour lui même si c'est un homme.

-Winry sérieusement tu me déçois.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu trouves ça normal qu'il sorte avec un gars ? C'est répugnant !

-Mais il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut !

-C'est pas parce que votre mère est morte qu'il faut sortir avec un mec !

-Il n'y a aucun rapport !

-Mais regarde ! Après cette période il a été complètement dérangé !

-ABSOLUMENT PAS !

-Mais si ! Il t'a obligé à partir plusieurs mois avec lui pour vous apprendre l'alchimie et...

-Tu oublies que j'étais d'accord ! Et il a toujours fait ce qui était juste pour nous !

-Moi je te dis qu'il est déboussolé à cause de votre vie et qu'il est psychologiquement atteint !

-Winry tu ne connais absolument rien à notre vie et ça se voit ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Comment tu peux dire ça d'Ed ! Il t'a toujours aidé ! Et maintenant c'est comme ça que tu le remercies ? En disant qu'il est "psychologiquement atteint" ?!

-Mais Al...

-La ferme ! Je pars le voir ! Je reviendrais ce soir ! En attendant tu peux y réfléchir."

Je ne prenais rien. Je n'allais rester que quelques heures voir Ed. Il fallait que je m'éloigne un temps de Winry. Elle m'avait déçue. Au départ j'aurais aimé que Ed ne soit pas au courant de ce qu'elle venait de me dire, mais je sentais que j'étais obligé de lui dire, de le mettre au courant. Ca ne serait pas honnête sinon.

**Chez Mustang**

Pensées d'Ed : Je venais de m'habiller. Mustang buvait un caféet me volait un baiser parci parla. Aujourd'hui on avait pris un jour de congé pour pouvoir passer notre journée ensemble. Mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Mustang me regarda en me disant qu'il n'attendait personne. J'allais ouvrir. C'était Al !

"Al mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu voir le tout nouveau couple.

-Heu et bien entre. Mustang doit être parti s'habiller.

-Ok. De toute manière c'était à toi que je voulais parler.

-Viens on va s'asseoir. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-De Winry... Sa réaction.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-En apprenant que tu étais avec Mustang, elle a pété un cable et a dit que tu n'étais pas normal et que tu étais psychologiquement atteint.

-...

-Je suis venu te le dire, je pensais que ce n'était pas honnête de ne pas te mettre au courant. Mais moi et mamie Pinacko, on l'a très bien pris.

-C'est déjà ça. Mais Winry...

-Ne t'occupes pas d'elle. Je vais retourner à Risembul pour la résonner.

-Ed tu te feras vite aux critiques, on n'oblige jamais les gens à comprendre.

-Colonel Mustang !

-Mustang.

-Salut Al. J'ai entendu votre conversation. Mais tu sais, moi aussi quand j'avais dit à quelqu'un que je pourrais très bien être avec un homme, on m'a dit que j'étais fou, on m'a dit que je faisais ce que je voulais. Au final je n'écoute plus les gens.

-Oui tu as raison. Mais j'espère qu'Al lui fera comprendre quand même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais mon possible. Bon je vais y retourner.

-Tu es parti de Risembul pour m'annoncer ça ? Attend je vais te rembourser le billet de train.

-Non laisse tomber. A plus Ed. Au revoir Colonel Mustang."

Al partit. Je perdais un peu confiance en moi. Est-ce qu'effectivement je n'étais pas normal ? Est-ce que je devrais plutôt être avec une fille ? Pourtant j'aimais beaucoup Mustang. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser et je perdais de plus en plus confiance en moi.

"Ca ne va pas Ed ?

-Franchement je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Tu penses que tu serais mieux avec une fille ... ?

-Non je ne sais pas... Je t'aime, je veux vivre avec toi. Mais maintenant la, je perd confiance en moi.

-C'est normal. La première fois qu'on m'a dit ça, moi aussi j'étais déboussolé. Mais pourtant, j'ai finis par comprendre qu'ils avaient tord. Les personnes qui disent ça ne réfléchisse pas au bonheur personnel de la personne qui est en face d'eux. Il ne faut pas les écouter, même si des fois ça fait du mal malgré tout. Ecoute ton coeur Ed. Relève-toi et marche la tête haute. Accepte-toi toi-même.

-Oui, tu as raison Mustang."

Mustang me pris dans ses bras. D'un coup, je me rappelais de ce bras en fer que j'avais. Je me sentais terriblement gêné. Avant je ne faisais pas attention à ça, mais là, tout de suite, j'avais honte de l'avoir. Je dégagé mon bras en disant que j'étais désolé mais qu'il me bloquait. Mustang se releva, m'attrapa par les bras et me souleva à mon tour. Il mit son visage proche du mien en disant que je ne devais pas être gêné. Quand on aime, on partage tout, même les choses les plus honteuses, que mon bras en faisait parti et que lui ça ne le dérangait pas. Si je n'en étais pas fier et que c'était à cause de lui, je n'avais qu'à l'enlever. Mais ça serait bête parce qu'il faisait partie de moi maintenant. Il me dit que deux personne qui s'aimaient été forcemment gêné les premières fois, que pour moi c'était nouveau car je ne connaissais encore rien à l'amour. Il me serra dans ses bras en me disant qu'il m'aimait et qu'il m'acceptait tel que j'étais, que rien ne devait me troubler pour quoi que ce soit, surtout pas pour une fille qui avait dit une connerie sur nous deux. Je le pris aussi dans mes bras. Il ne frissona pas au contact de l'acier. J'aurais aimé avoir un vrai bras. Il me dit que si ça me gênait vraiment, on pourrait toujours se renseigner pour me greffer un vrai. Il m'allongea sur le canapé, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était toujours en serviette. Il l'enleva et commença à m'embrasser de nouveau. Je lui souriais, je lui disais que je l'aimais, que je voulais être avec lui, peu importe la réaction des autres. Il me rendit mon sourir et on fit l'amour comme jamais sur le canapé. Avec pation, bonheur, plaisir. Nos "complexes" n'étaient plus la pour nous pourir la vie.

**A Risembul**

Pensées d'Al : J'allais bientôt arriver à Risembul. Je me demandais comment allait Winry maintenant. Est-ce qu'elle avait enfin compris ? Ou est-ce qu'elle restait sur son idée d'Ed ? J'espèrais que c'était la première solution, sinon elle risquait de couper les ponts définitivement avec Ed. Je rentrais à pas lent chez mamie Pinako, je craignais la réaction de Winry. J'ouvrais la porte, mamie Pinako fumait. Elle me dit que Winry était dans sa chambre. Je montais, elle était assise sur son lit et semblait regretter ses paroles.

"Al je suis désolée de ce que j'ai dit, mais je ne peux vraiment pas comprendre.

-Tu es désolée mais tu ne comprends pas ?

-Pourquoi il n'aime pas les filles ? Pourquoi un homme ?

-Même si pour toi ce n'est pas commun, pense que lui il est heureux.

-Mais franchement je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être heureux comme ça !

-Winry tu ne veux vraiment pas comprendre ?

-Mamie Pinako !

-Franchement, au lieu de penser à ce qui te paraît normal, tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose à part ce qui te parait normal ? Ed a trouvé le bonheur, tu devrais être heureuse, après tout c'est ton ami d'enfance, non ? Et puis, si tu continues avec cette attitude, tu vas finir par couper les ponts définitivement avec lui.

-Il faudrait que je lui parle...

-Il est déjà la. Viens Al, on va les laisser seul tous les deux.

-Euh très bien."

Pensées d'Ed : Je ne l'avais pas dit à Al, mais Mustang m'avait emmené ici, pour que je parle à Winry, il sentait bien que pour régler cette histoire, je devais finir ici. Il était en bas, en compagnie de mamie Pinako et d'Al. Je m'asseyais à côté de Winry. Elle me regardait mais ne parlait pas.

"Ecoute Winry, tu penses vraiment que ce n'est pas normal ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais franchement tu es... heureux ?

-Oui, je suis très heureux même si c'est un homme.

-Je te voyais plutôt avec une fille.

-Comme tout le monde je pense. Mais contrairement à toi les autres me souhaitent du bonheur.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas ton bonheur mais... Avec un homme.

-Tu es mon amie d'enfance et tu ne veux pas mon bonheur avec un homme ?

-Je ne sais pas... Maintenant que tu me le dis, je suis contente de voir que tu es heureux finalement. Même avec un homme, avec Mustang en particulier, c'est marrant.

-Hé oui. Qui aurait pu le prévoir ?

-Personne à par vous deux je pense. Bah, tant que tu es heureux c'est le principal."

Winry me sourit, je lui rendit son sourir. On redescendait en bas. Mamie Pinako avait servi des verres d'alcool à tout le monde, je m'assis à côté de Mustang, et ainsi nous commencions tous à nous habituer à la nouvelle relation qui venait de naître entre Mustang et moi. Quelques questions gênantes survinrent, mais c'était quand même joyeux de voir que finalement, tout le monde avait compris qu'on était heureux avec qui on voulait.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Pensées d'Ed : Nous étions repartis, Mustang et moi, en voiture, chez nous. Nous nous sourions mutuellement.

"Alors Ed ? C'est bon maintenant ? Tu te sens mieux ?

-Oui c'est vrai. Ca m'a soulagé d'un côté qu'elle comprenne.

-Ca fait toujours du bien. Il y en a qui ne veulent jamais accepter.

-Tu en as connu ?

-Quelques personnes oui. Mais bon, le plus important pour moi, c'est que nous nous acceptions tous les deux et que nous puissions vivre ensemble.

-Mais tu comptes garder le secret longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas comment ça serait pris à l'armée si tout le monde savait pour nous.

-Tu crois que ça mettrait en faillite ta promotion ?

-Non je ne pense pas. Mais je ne sais pas si les gens y prendrais bien.

-Tu crois qu'on se ferait rejeter ?

-Il y a des cons partout."

Cette dernière parole n'était pas trop rassurante, mais je savais que certaines personnes, même si ce n'est pas toutes, comprendraient notre union. Mais, comme il l'avait dit, le plus important était de savoir que Mustang et moi, nous nous acceptions. Je lui souriais et déposait un baiser sur sa joue, même s'il conduisait.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, nous nous prenions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec quelques projets pour le soir. Avant de nous offrir corps et âmes, je lui dis qu'un jour ou l'autre, malgré l'avis des personnes autour de nous, nous dirions au monde entier que nous étions ensemble. Mais que s'il le fallait, on pouvait le cacher à l'armée le temps qu'il atteigne son but. J'étais prêt à tout pour lui désormais.

Le lendemain matin, Mustang se leva plus tôt que moi et prépara le petit déjeuner pour nous deux. Une revenge par rapport à la dernière fois où je l'avais préparé.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais fait la dernière fois avec le lait ?

-Si tu recommences je te jure que je te vomis dessus...

-Heu ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer, pas avec du lait. Tu aimes le café ?

-Oui pourqu..."

Je n'avais pas réfléchi tout de suite, j'étais encore un peu endormi. Il but une gorgée de café sans l'avaler et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Avec une main dans mes cheveux, il m'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, c'était beaucoup plus agréable. Il n'y avait pas cette horrible goût de lait. C'était délicieux.

"Alors, cette fois ça t'a plus ?

-Oui. Mieux qu'avec le lait."

On pris notre petit-déjeuner ensemble puis on s'habilla aussi vite que l'on pouvait entre les divers baisers et les divers câlins que l'on se donnait mutuellement. Finalement, on partit un peu en retard pour l'armée, et avant de sortir de la maison, on s'échangeait un dernier baiser avant de déguiser notre amour en amitié.

**Au QG de l'armée**

Pensées de Mustang : Une journée des plus agréables commençait. Bien que je savais que nous devions cacher notre relation et nous comporter on ne plus comme des chiens, je ne le sentais pas comme un poids. De toute manière je trouverais bien un moyen pour me laisser aller avec mon très cher subordonné. Je sortais de la voiture avec Edward quand Havoc nous interpella :

"Bonjour Colonel ! Salut Edward !

-Bonjour Havoc.

-Salut

-Belle matinée n'est ce pas ?

-Oui espérons que le reste de la journée en sera de même. Dommage que je soit encore obligé de crouler sous la paperasse enfermé dans un bureau.

-C'est réellement dommage colonel, moi je pourrais me balader à travers le bâtiment sans être menacé de feignantise.

-Hé bien Edward, tu en profitera pour te rendre utile, et comme première tâche, tu ira me chercher un bon café !

-Grrr ..."

Havoc sourit suite à nos échanges. Au sein de l'armée personne ne se doutait qu'on pourrait être ensemble, et j'espère qu'ils continuerons à penser ainsi. Je me devait d'abord de réaliser la promesse que j'avais faite à Hughes, celle de devenir le Président. Si, au grand jamais Edward et moi étions découvert, cette nouvelle me fermerai l'accès à mon but et ça je ne me le permettrai pas. Edward l'avais bien compris.Je montai les escaliers qui conduisait à mon bureau. Sur le chemin je croisait Hawkeye qui m'attendait :

"Vous avez presque réussi à arriver à l'heure cette fois.

-Merci de me le faire remarquer, j'ai eu un léger contretemps ce matin.

-Une panne de réveil ?

-Hum ... en quelque sorte. 

Hawkeye ne chercha pas à discuter pousser la conversation plus loin. Je m'installai tranquillement à mon bureau comme à mon habitude, prêt à défier la pile de dossiers qui n'attendaient qu'a être feuilleté. A peine ai-je eu le temps de saisir une de ces enquêtes que je maudissais qu'on frapait à la porte. Havoc entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"Bonne nouvelle colonel ! Vous n'aurez pas à rester dans votre bureau moisi aujourd'hui !

-Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Alors qu'est ce qui nous attend ?

-Une mission de gardes des corps ... des plus agréables.

Après cette phrase, Havoc se mit à rêvasser.

-Vas-y, expliques ta pensée.

-Nous allons nous occuper de la protection de deux sœurs, toutes deux filles d'un chef de l'état voisin. Vous imaginez, deux jeunes filles sous la protection de l'armée passant toute une journée en notre compagnie. Nous pourrions discutez de choses et d'autres, et faire plus ample connaissance...

-Havoc, calmes toi . Tu vas te faire du mal. Et si ça se terminai comme avec la sœur d'Armstrong, tu ne t'en remettrai pas avant une semaine et serai incapable de travailler correctement.

Mes paroles avaient étés comme un flèche transperçant le cœur de ce pauvre Havoc, et lui ravivait de mauvais souvenirs.

-Pourquoi êtes vous obligé d'être aussi dur avec moi colonel ?

-C'est pour ton bien. Bon si nous allions rejoindre ces demoiselles avant qu'elles ne s'impatientent. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre du retard dans nos missions. Où devons nous les escorter ?

-Dans Central City même. Leur père étant ici pour un échange politique, elles ont profité de ce déplacement pour visiter la ville. Et en vu des récents événements, ce chef d'état a préféré engagé l'armé pour leur protection.

-Bien alors allons-y !"

Cette mission quelque peu banale hormis le rang de ces demoiselles allait mettre au défit mon talent de caméléon. Pou cacher ma véritable nature, j'allais devoir les draguer, au grand désespoir d'Havoc. Je me demande quelle serait la réaction d'Edward.

En parlant du loup, nous l'avions justement croisé.

Pensées d'Edward : Comme à mon habitude, j'aportais la tasse de café du matin de Mustang. Sauf que cette fois-ci, alors que je m'aprêtai à tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, ne manquant pas de m'assommer. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais réussi à ne pas faire tomber ma marchandise. Mustang en sorti accompagné de Hawkeye et d'Havoc.

"Hé, tu pourrais faire attention en ouvrant la porte !!!

-Désolé Fullmetal, je suis plutôt pressé. Oh mon café ! c'est aimable à toi."

Mustang bu son café d'une traite et parti sans vraiment m'expliquer la raison de son empressement. Havoc et Hawkeye me firent un rapide signe de la main en guise de bonjour. Trop curieux de savoir pourquoi ils se volatilisaient ainsi et après mon mal de crâne momentané, j'ai décidé de les suivre. Etant le subordonné de Mustang, s'il n'était plus au QG, je ne n'avais plus aucune utilité bien que je savais que je valais bien mieux que ça. PETARD !! JE SUIS UN ALCHIMISTE D' ETAT ! PAS UN SOUS - FIFRE !!! Quelques minutes plus tard, habillé en civil, j'avais réussi à les retrouver. Et que vois-je ?! Cet allumeur d'allumettes se faisait le guide de ces mi-dis minettes ?! ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !! Il va en avoir pour son grade en rentrant ! Et puis pour qui elles se prennent ces filles ?! Mustang n'adresse ces doux sourires là qu'à ma personne !! Il est à moi !!! J'avais envie de sortir de ma cachette afin de lui rapeler qui j'était, mais rien.

De toute manière, je n'avais pas à être là en train de les épier ... en temps normal. Et je n'aurais fait qu'aggraver mon cas. Je continuais de les suivre aussi prudemment que possible. Mustang avait une facilité déconcertante quand ils s'agissait de parler à la gente féminine. Il affichait son plus beau sourire et la conversation était enjouée. Plusieurs fois j'ai failli sortir de mes gongs devant cette scène désagréable à répétition. De plus ces filles étaient plus que banales. Je m'était exclusivement centré sur mon amant mais je venais seulement de remarquer qu'Havoc était en pleine déprime. Alors que Roy était le centre d'attention de ces dames, il tentait vainement de s'imposer. Lui adressaient-elles même un regard ? Désespéré, il vint s'asseoir sur le banc voisin de celui ou je me trouvais. Je pris un journal pour me cacher le visage. Puis je me mis à paniquer quand il se mit à se raprocher de ma personne :

"Excusez-moi, quel heure est-il monsieur ?

Toujours caché derrière mon journal je sortis ma montre en argent et pris une voix plus rauque qu'a l'habitude.

-Midi moins dix.

C'est agréable à vous merci.

Puis son regard insista sur ma montre. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je venais de réaliser mon geste.

-Vous êtes alchimiste d'état ?

-Hé bien ...

Sur le coup je ne savais pas quoi répondre, et s'il me reconnaissait quelle excuse pourrais-je bien avoir ?

-Excusez-moi Monsieur, puis-je le récupérer ?

Sans en avoir l'intention, cette femme à l'ombrelle jaune à qui Mustang tenait compagnie venait de me sauver la mise.

-Veuillez me pardonnez, je dois partir. Merci à vous."

Havoc reparti donc avec cette jeune femme à l'ombrelle. Désormais je devrais prêter attention aux plus petits détails. Je les suivirent jusqu'au début l'après-midi, puis ne suportant plus toutes ces niaiseries je décidai de rentrer. Arrivé au domicile conjugal, je m'avachis non sans retenue sur le canapé ruminant cette désagréable matinée. Non seulement il s'éclipsait sans rien m'expliquer mais en plus, il allait retrouver des filles sans intérêt. J'avais beau essayé de penser à autre chose, cette histoire revenait toujours sur le tapis, avec toujours ces mêmes picotement et cette même colère. Je n'attendais plus que LUI pour lui crier ses quatre vérités à la figure. quelques heures plus tard, le bruit de la porte se fit entendre. Je ne parvenais pas à le croire, Mustang en train de faire la cour à des filles. Les sourires qu'il avait adressé à ses filles étaient les miens. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait fait ça. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur que l'on découvre notre secret ? Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour aller à cet extrème. J'étais jaloux, c'était vrai. C'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose de tel. Finalement, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il fallait que ça arrive. Le bonheur ne dure pas longtemps, on souffre après.

Pensées de Mustang : Je devinais ce qu'avait Edward. Il devait sûrement être jaloux parce que j'avais fait semblant de draguer les minettes. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire de ces filles. Pour moi il n'y avait qu'Ed qui comptait. Pas elles. Il devrait comprendre pourtant, que j'étais obligé de jouer ce rôle malgré moi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser notre secret divulgué. J'étais triste pour lui, triste de la souffrance que je lui provoquais malgré tout, moi surtout. Je souffrais autant que lui.

"Ed...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-C'est TOI qui me poses cette question ? Tu ne te doutes même pas un peu ?

-Bien sûr que si mais je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre pourquoi je devais faire ça.

-Est-ce que tu étais vraiment obligé de le faire avec autant d'insistance ? Les sourires que tu leur faisais, c'étaient les mêmes que ceux qui me sont adressés.

-Ils avaient peut-être l'air des mêmes, mais ce n'était pas le cas, le coeur n'y était pas.

-C'est vrai ça ?

-Oui c'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Tu penses franchement que ce genre de filles peuvent m'interesser plus que la personne que j'aime ?

-En tout cas tu faisais bien semblant alors... Franchement tout le monde y croyait.

-Mais tu es vraiment borné ! Tu penses que des filles pourraient m'interesser alors que je vis une belle histoire d'amour avec toi ?

-Une belle histoire d'amour ou d'autre chose ?

-Tu crois que c'est juste pour ça que je suis avec toi ? Tu me déçois Ed...

-Est-ce que je te déçois autant que tu m'as déçu ?

-Je croyais que tu comprenais quand je t'avais dit qu'on devait faire comme si de rien n'était, qu'on devait être naturel au QG.

-Je savais qu'on devait paraître naturel, mais pas autant que ça. Je pensais que tu allais mettre certaines limites.

-Mais les gens auraient remarqués que quelque chose avait changé. Surtout que Hawkeye nous a presque surpris il y a quelques jours.

-Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'ils allaient forcemment se dire qu'on était ensemble ?

-On ne sait jamais, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

-Ben le risque que t'as pris c'est de me voir dans cet état là. Et j'aurais du me douter que ta carrière comptait autant à tes yeux.

-C'est vrai que toi tu n'en as strictement rien à faire, toi tu préfères vagabonder à droite et à gauche avec ton frère.

-C'est une vie qui me plait. Tu sais bien que si je me suis engagé dans l'armée, c'est pour rechercher la pierre philosophale.

-Ah oui mais pourtant il y a bien quelqu'un qui t'a plus dans l'armée...

-Pas toi peut-être ? N'est-ce pas toi qui a fait le premier pas vers moi ?

-Oui mais tu connaissais les risques et les entraves, non ?

-Peut-être, mais je ne me doutais pas que tu rendrais la tâche aussi difficile.

-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Mais mets-toi un peu à ma place ! Tu crois que c'est si pratique que ça comme situation ?

-Je crois que tu prends plaisir à jouer ce rôle

-C'est ce que tu crois ?! Franchement je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être comme ça !

-Mais laisse tomber Mustang. Je pense que ce genre de chose fait partie de la vie d'un couple. Néanmoins ça fait quand même mal."

Ed partit. Sûrement dans sa chambre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'avais pas eu tellement le choix dans un sens. Mais effectivement, peut-être que j'avais trop bien joué mon rôle et que j'avais vraiment blessé Ed...

Pensées d'Ed : Mustang m'avait fait du mal. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais je me retenais, tellement la douleur était présente. On aurait dit qu'elle allait exploser à tout moment, mais quelque chose la retenait au niveau de mon coeur et de mon estomac. Je m'assis sur mon lit et regardai mes genoux.

"Allez espèce d'idiot, tu ne vas pas pleurer à cause de Mustang..."

Je regardais une photo que j'avais de lui, gardée en secret dans mon bureau. Je souriais, les larmes perlaient sous mes yeux. Les larmes commencèrent à couler malgré moi le long de mes joues. Peut-être que j'en avais trop fait. Peut-être que Mustang lui aussi regretté. Je devais en avoir le coeur net. Je venais d'avoir cette pensée quand Mustang entra dans ma chambre.

"Ed... Franchement pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal je te le jure.

-Je sais Roy... Mais... Ca fait mal quand même...

-Ed..."

Il me caressa les cheveux et je vint me blotir contre son épaule, il me prit dans ses bras et me leva la tête.

"Espèce d'abruti tu ne vois pas que je pleure, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Arrête le nabot.

-QUOI ?!"

Je me relevais d'un coup, Mustang riait, il se leva à son tour, j'avais arrêté de pleurer, sans m'en rendre compte, quand il avait prononcé le mot "nabot". Il m'embrassa, je le pris dans mes bras et l'entraîna dans le lit, ce soir, nous nous reconcilions en prenant une grande décision pour le lendemain.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Pensées de Mustang : On partait pour le QG de l'armée avec une ferme décision en tête. C'était Ed qui l'avait proposée, apparement, c'était à lui que ça tenait le plus à coeur. Je le comprenais, après ce qui s'était passé avec les filles hier. Je le tenais par la main en souriant, pour l'instang, on ne rencontrait personne. Mais il finit par me lacher la main en désignant le QG. Je souriais légèrement. Comme d'habitude je lui demandais de m'apporter un café et en attendant je demandé à Hawkeye, Havoc et Armstrong de venir dans mon bureau. Je stressais un peu, mais je faisais en sorte que ça ne se voit pas.

"Alors Mustang, pourquoi vous nous avez appelé ?

-J'y viens Armstrong. Il faut d'abord attendre Edward Elric."

Je prévoyais déjà la réaction d'Armstrong, je la craignais un peu aussi. Ed arriva, il referma la porte mais je vis malgré tout qu'il tremblait légèrement. Apparement, Hawkeye l'avait remarqué elle aussi car elle le fixa jusqu'au moment où il se retourna vers nous. Armstrong ne bougeait pas, mais il devait tout voir malgré nous. Havoc ne se disait probablement rien... Comme d'habitude. J'avais du commencer à bouger un peu car Hawkeye me demanda si tout allait bien. Elle devait se douter qu'on allait annoncer quelque chose d'important... Pour Ed et moi du moins. C'était une situation assez embarassante, on ne l'avait pas vu comme ça au départ, on pensait que vu qu'on connaissait bien les personnes, ça serait moins difficile. Effectivement c'était peut-être un peu moins difficile que si on annonçait ça à des personnes totalement inconnues mais quand même. Ed s'assit à côté de moi, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il était encore plus stressé que moi. L'atmosphère était tendue. Ed regardait le sol, je fixais le mur derrière les trois personnes devant moi. J'en oubliais le sens de la réalité pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Havoc demande qu'est-ce qu'on voulait dire. Je le regardais, même lui avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qui flottait dans l'air. Je me relevais de la table où je m'étais assis et pris Ed par l'épaule.

"Allez debout.

-Ca va ça va.

-Bon... Havoc, Hawkeye, Armstrong, je vous ai réunis car Ed et moi avons une extrème confiance en vous. Ce que l'on va vous dire doit rester entre nous, aucun mot ne doit sortir de ces quatres murs, personnes ne doit être au courant.

Comme je le craignais, Armstrong avait déjà une larme d'émotion à l'oeil.

-Heu pour continuer... Vous avez sûrement remarqué quelques comportements bizarre entre Ed et moi... La dernière fois la porte était fermée, et plus récemment, on se faisait la gueule pour de vrai Ed et moi. D'habitude ce n'est pas exactement pareil. Enfin bref.

-Tout ça pour dire que Roy et moi...

-Tu m'appelles Roy maintenant ?

-Ils vont être au courant et je ne me sens plus aussi soumis que les premières fois.

-Comme tu veux.

-Donc, comme je le disais, Roy et moi, ça fait quelques temps déjà, depuis qu'Alphone est reparti pour être exact, on est ensemble...

-Je l'avais invité chez moi pour quelques temps car Al n'était pas là. Mais c'était juste un pretexte.

-Au départ je n'acceptais pas vraiment ce genre de chose mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux. J'arrive à me faire à cette idée... Nous sommes un couple tous les deux."

Havoc et Hawkeye ouvrait grands les yeux. Armstrong commençait à pleurer... Et ce que je redoutais ce produit.

"Edward Elric, Roy Mustang... Que c'est beau comme histoire, vous avez eu le courage de nous avouer à nous trois seulement. C'est magnifique, qu'elle belle preuve d'amour à vraiment, je ne sais plus où me mettre, et je suis honoré d'être parmis ces trois personnes."

Armstrong pleura de plus belle et nous pris violament dans ses bras. J'étouffais, Ed aussi apparement. Havoc s'assit par terre et ne dit plus rien. Hawkeye ferma les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire : exploser ou sourir. Ce fut la deuxième solution. Elle sourit.

"Je suis fière aussi que vous nous aillez dit ce secret. Mais ce qu'on vient d'apprendre ne ssortira jamais de ses murs."

Je regardais Havoc encore une fois, cette fois-ci, il était allongé par terre. Mais il sourit comme s'il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose d'idiot à dire, je n'avais pas tord.

"C'est le nabot qui fait le rôle de la fille ?"

Lorsqu'il entendit "nabot" Ed s'arracha à l'étreinte d'Armstrong et se jeta sur Havoc qui souria et qui commença à rire. Il dit qu'il était heureux pour nous mais qu'il était obligé de sortir une blague de ce genre-là. Armstrong finit par me lacher, et on se mit tous à rire de plus belle à l'idiotie qu'avait prononcé Havoc.

Pensées d'Ed : Je sentis tout de suite mon cœur plus léger. Certes notre relation rester toujours un secret au sein du QG, mais le fait d'en parler à des proches à l'armée me semblait être un poids en moins. Désormais l'objectif que nous avions mustang et moi, enfin surtout mustang, était de devenir généralissime. Rien ne pouvait le dévier de cette ambition, même pas moi.

Pensées de Mustang : Les jours passaient et le travail aussi. Plus les jours défilaient et plus les dossiers s'empilaient les uns sur les autres. Je finissais dans les temps bien que je rentrai tard tous les soirs, au grand regret d'Edward. J'était la plupart du temps fatigué et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Un soir aux environs de vingt heures, Hawkeye et moi étions en pleine réflexion quand :

"Il commence à se faire tard, je vais rentrer. Bonne soirée Colonel, essayez de ne pas vous endormir.

Dit elle avec un sourire apaisant.

-Je m'en souviendrez mais plus facile à dire qu'a faire."

Sur ce, elle m'adressa un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte. Puis ma tête pencha vers les papiers juste sous mon nez. Après avoir travaillé toute une journée, les lignes ne devenaient plus que des vagues, et les mots ne voulaient plus rien dire. Je m'étirai bruyamment avant de replonger dans ces fichus dossiers. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je fus surpris, je n'attendais pas de visite surtout à un heure aussi tardive. Peut être Hawkeye avait-elle oublié quelque chose ? L'entrebâillement de la porte laissa entrevoir une tête blonde mais la silhouette était jeune que celle du lieutenant ... Edward ??!!

"Roy je ne dérange pas ? J'ai vu le lieutenant Hawkeye partir.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

-Hé bien j'en ai eu marre de rester tout seul à t'attendre à la maison, alors je suis venu afin de voir ce que tu faisais pour que cela te prenne autant de temps. Je lui désignait de la main une pile d'affaires non classées.

-J'aviserai bien.

-Très bien, fais comme tu veux. De toute façon je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis ...

Puis plus bas j'ajoutai :

-... tête de mule !"

Pensées d'Ed : Finalement, Roy ne m'avait pas envoyé balader. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour éviter les conflits. Je le comprenais. Cela faisait plusieurs soirs qu'il se tué à la tâche. Nos étreintes du soir me manquaient, mais je devais prendre sur moi. Je m'approchai du bureau :

"C'est quoi tout ça au fait ?

-Des affaires civiles la plupart du temps, quelquefois militaires. Il y a un peu de tout. Pourtant au bout d'une journée, j'ai l'impression qu'elles se ressemblent toutes.

Je l'enlaçai tendrement.

-Ca ira mieux après, tu verra. Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement sur tous ces papiers, ils vont bien finir par s'épuiser.

Roy se tourna vers moi, puis m'embrassa. Il me fit s'approcher encore plus de sa personne, me caressa le visage, puis les cheveux avant de défaire ma queue de cheval. Ses baisers étaient fougueux puis ... il s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Tu essaye de me dissuader de travailler ... dit il d'un sourire ironique.

-... mais je me dois d'y retourner. Profites que ma fatigue m'empêche de te sauter dessus.

J'était déçue ... Je voulais qu'il me saute dessus ! Tant pis ce serai pour une autre fois.

Je pris un livre dans la bibliothèque situé à droite du bureau, puis me mit à le lire. D'abord quelques pages debout, puis je m'assit sur le canapé à coté de la bibliothèque. Les minutes défilaient, et le silence était d'or. Seuls les grattements du stylo sur le papier, le bruissement des feuilles tournées et le tic-tac incessant de l'horloge brisaient ce silence. En temps normal, je serai sûrement en train de dormir attendant péniblement une chaleur humaine capable de me rassurer, mais cette fois-ci j'était avec lui.

Mon esprit était serein. Sur ce, je m'allongeais afin de me reposer.

Pensées de Mustang : Je levai le nez, me demandant ce qu'Edward pourrait bien faire. Je le vis, totalement avachis sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps. Je vint m'assoire près de lui aussi doucement que possible, ne voulant le réveiller. Edward était mignon quand il dormait. J'avais l'impression qu'ainsi je pouvais faire de lui ce que je voulais ... non pas de pensées de ce genre, pas maintenant. Je lui poussai une de ses mèches qui lui cacher le visage avant de le recouvrir de ma veste. Je l'embrassait une dernière fois sur le front :

"Bonne nuit full métal."

Pensées d'Ed : La lumière du petit jour me picota les yeux. Je me les frottai puis les ouvris. Hum ... la veste de Roy ? Il avait sûrement du me la passer pour éviter que je ne prenne froid. Je souris puis respirais l'odeur de son vêtement avant de me tourner vers lui. Roy était étendu sur son bureau, la tête appuyé sur son bras. Il tenait encore son stylo. Je n'osait le réveiller en vu de ses efforts de la veille. Il avait encore du s'endormir très tard. Je décidai de sortir sans bruit, partant en direction des toilettes du quartier général. L'horloge affichait sept heures. Je faisais ma toilette tranquillement. Personne ne viendrait me déranger, les couloirs du QG étaient encore désert à cette heure. Je me lavai le visage, puis le haut du corps. Je vérifiai ensuite que mes cheveux n'avaient pas de bosses. Ayant dormi au quartier général, je faisait avec les moyens du bord pour être présentable. Ceci fait je partis faire un peu de café, qui était devenu une véritable dogre pour Roy. Je fis deux tasses, une pour lui et une pour moi. Puis je revenu au bureau. Il était toujours là et n'avait pratiquement pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Bien que j'aurai voulu le laisser dormir, je me devais de le réveiller, sinon il recevrait un sacré savon. Je lui susurrait :

"Youhoooouuuuu Muuuuussstang ...

-Hum ... Non encore 5min ... laissez moi encore faire des choses avec Ed ... puis je suis généralissime ... je fais ce que je veux

Il se tourna de l'autre côté. Devrai-je prends ça comme un compliment ? Il doit sûrement penser à nos ébat amoureux. Bon je vais devoir utiliser une méthode plus radicale pour le réveiller. Mais laquelle ? ... Soudain, en regardant ma mécha greffe, une idée me venue. J'ouvris délicatement le pantalon de Roy puis glissa ma main mécanique dans son caleçon ...

-Hum ... Whouaaahhh c'est froid !!!!

Roy sursauta de sa chaise, apparemment mieux réveillé et la pantalon au niveau des genoux.

-Bah voilà ! Comment va ma belle au bois dormant ?

-Ed tu me le paieras ...

-Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, les autres ne devraient pas tarder et tu n'est toujours pas passer par la case salle de bains.

-Humpf ... La prochaine , tu y passera avec moi. Prépare toi à ma future vengeance.

Roy se rattacha le pantalon et parti en direction des toilettes, tout en pestant. Je me mis à rire.

Pensées de Mustang : Grrr ... Cette fois-ci Edward avait vraiment eu une idée tordue ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête. Tu subira ma vengeance full metal ! J'espère que d'ici 5min, j'aurai retrouvé ma taille « normale ». Enfin, je fis donc ma toilette du matin puis reparti pour mon bureau. Edward feuilletait le livre qu'il avait commencé hier soir avant de s'endormir dessus :

"Re bonjour !

-Tiens c'est dit d'une façon plus gracieuse.

-J'ai été gracieux mais ça n'avait pas été un bon argument alors j'ai du utiliser une toute autre méthode ...

-Tu aurais pu éviter ou me secouer un peu au pire ... Enfin bref, maintenant que c'est fait.

Quand on frappa à la porte, puis deux silhouettes entrèrent :

-J'avais bien raison ils sont là, en même temps où voulait tu qu'il soit d'autre ?

C'était Havoc accompagné d'Hawkeye.

-Je suis surprise. Vous êtes bien matinaux aujourd'hui !

-Et bien à vrai dire nous avons dormi ici lieutenant.

-Oui les papiers n'en finissaient plus et Edward n'a pas voulu rentrer seul, donc on s'est occuper comme on a pu.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il a du se passer des choses plus intéressante ici que les fichiers ...

Havoc eu un sourire mesquin.

-On ne parle PAS de ce genre de choses là !!!

Je lui crié cette phrase alors que je lui tapai le haut du crâne avec mon poing. Puis une autre personne fit irruption dans mon bureau. Cette fois-ci c'était Fuery.

-Hé bien je vois qu'on entre dans mon bureau comme dans un moulin. Que voulez-vous ?

-Pardonnez –moi colonel mais c'est important !"

Fuery rajusta ses lunettes puis commença à se cacher derrière les dossiers qu'il tenait

Hé bien, le généralissime vous demande. Il a dit que c'était urgent !

J'était très surpris, il fut rare que j'eu une réelle conversation avec le nouveau Président Poquelin, tel était son nom. Je ne l'avais vu que le jour où il venait prendre connaissance de ses fonctions, c'est à dire quelque temps après la mort de King Bradley. Pénible épisode. Cette personne m'avait parut austère et hautaine. C'était un ancien combattant d'Ishbala, enfin il avait juste aidé a mettre en place les opérations, sans pour autant avoir face à l'horreur de cette guerre. S'il n'avait pas participé à cette atrocité, j'aurais pensé que ce n'était qu'un de ces nobles avide de pouvoir. Je saisis ma veste, l'enfilai puis parti en direction du bureau du généralissime Poquelin en compagnie de Fuery. Je demandai à ce dernier, en quoi Poquelin avait besoin de ma présence. Fuery me répondait qu'il ne lui en avais pas cité plus. Je craignais le pire. Arrivé devant la porte, je relevais la tête. Fuery frappa sans insister puis tourna la poignée et nous entrâmes à l'intérieur de la pièce :

"Agent Fuery mon généralissime, accompagné du Colonel Roy Mustang.

Bien. Vous pouvez disposer.

Fuery se retira. Je me retrouvais face au bureau de mon supérieur. Son siège était face au mur, puis il se retourna dans ma direction. Je fis le signe de reconnaissance des militaires.

-Allons pas de ça entre nous ... Roy mustang ... Vous êtes un homme pleins d'ambitions. Je vous avez déjà remarqué lors de notre première et courte entrevue. Seriez-vous prêt à tout pour montez les échelons de la hiérarchie ?

Je ne savais pas si je devais répondre à sa question ou restez muet. Je choisis la deuxième solution.

-Je peux vous aidez dans votre entreprise ... Il se trouve que je vais bientôt partir du Quartier Général de Central pour couler des jours plus heureux. Je ne fut ici qu'en remplaçant et l'on m'a donner l'ordre de nommer le futur Généralissime.

Je me mit à frémir.

-Donc si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui dans ces conditions, c'est pour vous passez le flambeau. J'ai bien lu et relu votre dossier, vous y arriverai parfaitement. Cependant je vais vous tester une dernière fois pour être sûr de ce que j'avance. Vous devrez passer un examen regroupant les techniques de combat sur le terrain, la diplomatie, mais aussi l'alchimie. étant un alchimiste d'Etat cette partie ne devrez pas vous poser de problèmes.

Je vous laisse deux semaines pour réviser tout ça. Sur ce je vous laisse à vos activités et bonne chance. Vous en aurez besoin.

Je n'en croyait pas mes oreilles, serait-ce une mauvaise blague ? Non. Ce sujet était bien trop sérieux.

-Oh attendez une seconde Mustang ! J'allai oublier. Après cet examen, j'espère vous faire passer un dernier test de mon cru. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

-Je serai prêt a toute éventualité, et digne d'occuper le poste de Généralissime ! Je refis le signe de respect des militaires avant de tourner les talons.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Pensées d'Ed : cela faisait un petit moment que Roy était parti. Demandé par le Généralissime ?! C'était bien la première fois depuis la mort de l'Homonculus King Bradley. Etait-il au courant pour notre relation ? C'était une solution. Mais dans ce cas qui aurait bien pu vendre la mèche. Aucun de nos amis n'aurait pu faire ça. Je commençais a m'inquiéter. Quand Il débarqua un grand sourire aux lèvres. Dès lors il pointa le doigt vers le lieutenant et déclara :

"Hawkeye, préparez-vous à porter les minijupes, je vais bientôt être ...

Roy eu pour réponse de se prendre le calepin d'Hawkeye ainsi que mon poing dans la figure.

-Imbécile ! lui dis je d'un air dépité. Le lieutenant était de mon avis.

-Je vous suis colonel ! dis Havoc en se jetant à ses pieds.

-Ayez un peu d'humour enfin ! De plus ça ne se fait pas de taper un futur généralissime !!!

-Généralissime ou pas, je frappe ... Attends tu a bien dit Généralissime ?!

-Non, non Pape ! Poquelin m'a fait venir dans ses appartements pour me confier qu'il me laisser la succession du Quartier général de Central. Mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ...

-Mais c'est pour quand alors ?

-J'y viens ! Dans deux semaines, je vais devoir passer un examen du plus haut niveau. Ainsi Poquelin sera fixé.

Si je ne réussi pas, il en désignera un autre, mais si je passe cet exercice haut la main, il a l'intention de tester mes compétences une dernière fois.

-Il te met vraiment des bâtons dans les roues !

-Je le comprends un peu, ce n'est pas un poste qu'un premier venu peut prendre juste en claquant des doigts.

-Mais vous claquez des doigts ...

-Havoc, ne prenez pas tout au pied de la lettre ...

Enfin il se trouve que je vais devoir me plonger dans la lecture ... encore ... Au programme : Techniques de combat, Diplomatie et Alchimie. Peut être devrais-je revoir l'armement également.

-Oui c'est le bon programme bien lourd. Bonne chance colonel, lança Havoc.

-Vous allez finalement réussir à atteindre votre but, mais travailleriez vous toujours sur les affaires non classées ? Questionna Hawkeye.

-... à vrai dire j'avais omis ce petit détail, si je continue à avoir autant de travail sur ces fichiers, je me demande même si j'aurai le temps, ne serait-ce que de relire les bases."

Décidément, rien n'épargnai notre vie amoureuse ces derniers temps. C'était le calme plat étant donné l'absence de Roy à la maison. Après ça, il devait encore plus se tué à la tâche. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisai qu'être militaire n'était réellement pas de tout repos, au fur et à mesure des grades. Puis, j'avoue que ces deux semaines d'abstinence commençaient à me peser. J'aurai aimé que Roy me refasse l'épisode de la douche mais ... ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'y penser. La journée passa comme à l'habitude, enfin presque. Roy était juste plus excité que la normal. Je le comprenais. Une bonne humeur régnait au quartier général, bien que, hormis notre petit groupe, personne n'était au courant pour Roy. Pour une fois, depuis des semaines, Roy avait fini à l'heure convenue. Nous arrivions à peine sur le perron qu'il se mit à pleuvoir.

Roy enleva sa veste puis la mit au dessus de nous deux :

"Tiens ! c'est pour nous abriter jusqu'à la voiture.

-Ah merci."

Bien que sa veste devez nous protégez, nous nous somme pris la saucée. Il recommença la même opération au moment de sortir de la voiture. Arrivé à la maison Roy était mouillé de la tête au pieds. Moi aussi, mais beaucoup moins que lui.

-Ed tu devrais te changer, garde des vêtements mouillés sur soi n'est pas conseillé.

-Hein ? Mais tu t'es pas vu, tu es trempé jusqu'au os !!!

-Bien, je vois qu'il va falloir que je les enlève moi même.

-?!

Roy me pris puis me balança sur son dos tel un sac à patates.

- Roy qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Reposes-moi ! Je sais très bien marcher tout seul. Roy !!!

Alors que je lui hurler dans les oreilles, Il avait monter les escaliers puis m'avait emmené dans la salle de bains.

"Voilà, nous pourrons nous déshabiller tranquillement ici.

Puis Roy commença à me déboutonner la veste

-Hé ! Je ne suis plus un môme ! Je peux très bien le faire moi-même.

-Pourtant c'est tellement mieux à deux."

Son visage se rapprocha du mien, sans pour autant avoir envie de m'embrasser. Son regard sombre se plongea dans le mien. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi près ses pupilles noires, pourtant si chaleureuses à mon égard. Il me scrutait des yeux, je faisais de même, puis je me mis à rougir fortement. Je devrais être habitué cependant Roy me faisait découvrir à chaque occasion de nouvelles sensations.

"Tu es prêt ?

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens de sa question dans le contexte. En temps normal, il ne me la posai jamais. Roy me poussa alors violemment à l'intérieur de la douche, puis il eut un sourire sarcastique avant de fermer la porte de douche. J'était coincé.

-Roy, qu'est ce tu fous ??!! C'est pas marrant ! Ouvre cette porte !

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir cette maudite porte de douche mais elle était bien verrouillée.

-N'essaye même pas Full Métal !

Quant Roy m'appelai ainsi, cela signifiait qu'il voulait me provoquer ou était en colère. Je continuai de m'acharner sur cette maudite porte quand de l'eau glacée me tomba dessus.

-Aaaaaaahhh ! C'est froid !!!!!

L'eau était réglable de l'extérieur, et Roy le savait très bien. C'est alors que je me suis souvenu de l'épisode de la matinée lorsque j'avais du le réveiller plutôt brutalement ...

Il me laissa 10 minutes sous cette eau glacée, j'était transi. C'est alors qu'il ouvrit délicatement

-Quelle douce revanche. Je t'avais dit que tu ne sortirai pas comme ça.

-Humpf ... t'es content

-C'est bon, j'ai compris alors maintenant si tu pouvais te pousser que j'aille me changer.

Roy me barra la route, ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je vis qu'il était pieds nus.

-Certes nous sommes quittes mais j'ai bien envie d'une petite douceur ce soir.

Pendant que je reculai, lui il avançait.

Avant d'entrer définitivement, il régla l'eau afin qu'elle soit chaude, puis ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Je suis frigorifié Roy ! J'ai besoin d'aller me sécher .

Roy se rapprocha aussi près de moi qu'il y a quelque minutes et me murmura :

-C'est bien parce que tu a froid que je viens te réchauffer.

S'ensuivit un fougueux baiser de sa part. Je tentai de me débattre pour sortir mais il me saisit les poignets et me plaqua contre le mur.

-Ne fais pas semblant Edward, tu as aussi envie que moi ... Laisses toi aller et nous y prendrons du plaisir ... tous les deux.

Roy avait raison ... je n'attendais que ça. Nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Je sentais son entrejambe contre la mienne. Il se mit à m'embrasser une seconde fois sur la bouche avant de descendre plus bas : Le coup, le buste, le torse , le ventre ... puis il me retourna.

Il commença à me défaire le pantalon. Je sentais sa main parcourir le long de mon corps avant de parvenir en dessous de la ceinture. Dès lors Roy se mit délibérément à me titiller l'entrejambe.

-Han ... Roy ... tu m'excites.

-C'est bien le but mon cher Edward.

Il continua de plus belle, tout en me léchant l'oreille. La pression monta, je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps :

-Roy je vais ...

Trop tard.

-Hum ... Je vois que tu a tenu plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux Ed.

Je rougis. Roy retira sa main de mon pantalon, elle était immaculée de ma semence. Il la porta à la bouche.

-A ton tour maintenant.

Je ne me fis pas attendre. Je lui léchai le torse, Roy appréciait. Puis je descendis au niveau de son entrejambe pour lui procurer du plaisir. J'eu droit à sa douce caresse dans les cheveux et à quelques gémissements en guise de contentement. Je lui faisais du bien.

A la fin de nos échanges, Roy se positionna au dessus de moi.

-Tu t'améliore de jours en jours mon petit Edward .

Il manqua de se prendre mon poing dans la figure.

-Ne prononce plus jamais ce mot en ma présence !!

-Lequel ? tu parles de petit ??

-La ferme !!

Je lui couru après dans toute la maisonnée.

-JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!

-Pourtant tu es mignon quand tu es en colère.

Cette remarque me fit monter le rose aux joues .

Arrêtes avec tes bêtises. Roy se mit à rire. Et après lui avoir balancé quelques coussins, je tournai les talons en direction des escaliers. Alors que je passai à côté de lui, Roy m'attrapa par derrière.

-Edward ... je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime Roy."

Nous nous sommes alors endormis quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre, l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur de son corps avait le don de me rassurer et elle était plus chaude qu'a l'accoutumée.

Le lendemain, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Le temps laissait place à quelques éclaircies, tandis que je venais d'ouvrir les yeux. Roy s'était encore réveillé avant moi. Je me levais et descendais dans la cuisine. Je voyais Roy très actif, puis en me voyant il vint s'asseoir à la table. Il avait préparé nos petits déjeuners respectifs :

"Alors bien dormi ?

-Oui ! j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Dis-je en m'étirant.

-Hum ... ça ne m'étonnes pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues de si bon matin ?

Là Roy me fit un grand sourire.

-Mais rien du tout."

Je ne le croyais pas du tout, et je laissai passer. Je vint m'asseoir face à lui.

Pensées de Mustang : étrange, il n'avait pas répondu à ma provocation. Peut être Ed était il encore trop endormi ? C 'est possible. Aurais-je poursuivi la conversation plus loin s'il m'avais répondu ? Je ne sais pas. J'était moi même fatigué. Mais j'essayais de le cacher pour ne pas inquiéter mon entourage. De plus ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir. Je n'avais que deux semaines pour me préparer à l'examen me permettant d'atteindre le sommet. Edward et moi discutions tout en mangeant, puis je voulu débarrasser mon assiette quand un vertige me pris ... bruit s'assiette qui se casse Je me retrouvais à genoux par terre, le monde valsant devant mes yeux. Ed s'était tout de suite mis debout et était à mes côtés en me demandant ce que j'avais. Pour moi c'était évident maintenant, je devais avoir attrapé une maladie.

"C'est pas possible mais c'est PAS POSSIBLE ! PAS MAINTENANT !

-Roy...

-Excuse-moi Ed... Il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher... Oh l'assiette...

-Laisse faire, va te reposer je vois bien que ça va pas."

Pensées d'Ed : Mustang posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de partir dans la chambre. Mais il était malade, et ça le travaillait énormement car dans à peine deux semaines il devait passer son examen pour devenir généralissime. Heureusement ses deux semaines, ils devraient les passer ici. Il n'aurait pas à montrer son état aux yeux de tous. Je ramassais l'assiette cassée et je m'occupais de nettoyer la table. Une fois que j'eu finis, j'allais à notre chambre. Roy s'était déshabillé et dormait profondement. Je m'assis à côté de lui et touchais son front, il avait de la fièvre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je pensais que pour aujourd'hui, j'avais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Je me glissais sous les draps avant de m'endormir. Roy était vraiment bouillant...

Pensées de Mustang : Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête absolument insupportable, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, le monde valsait encore devant mes yeux et j'avais horriblement mal au ventre aussi. Je m'assis dans le lit, des vertiges arrivèrent donc je décidais de ne pas me lever tout de suite. Je ne voyais pas le temps passer, Ed n'était pas là, il ne pouvait pas être à l'armée, pendant deux semaines je devais rester ici, étant mon subordonné il n'avait pas besoin d'aller au QG et puis sinon je pouvais dire que je lui avais donné ses deux semaines.

Pensées d'Ed : Je préparais le petit-déjeuner pour Roy avant de le lui emmener au lit. A défaut de pouvoir lui donner les médicaments qu'il fallait je pouvais toujours faire ça. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la chambre quand j'entendis un bruit de couverture, Roy devait essayer de se lever. J'entrais. Effectivement il était assis sur le bord du lit, la tête dans ses mains, apparement épuisé.

"Ca va comment Roy ?

-Franchement pas fort. J'ai des vertiges, des nausées, et je me sens fatigué...

-Tu as du attraper la crève. A force de te promener ici où il fait chaud et dehors alors qu'il fait froid...

-Tu as raison. Dans quelques ça sera passé... J'espère."

Je m'assis à côté de lui avec le plateau. Il regarda pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser tout ce qu'il y avait dessus avant de me faire un sourir. Il m'embrassa dans la nuque ce qui m'excita légèrement... Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Roy commença à boire le café.

"Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne me préparerais pas pour l'examen pour devenir généralissime. Il faut absolument que j'ai ce poste."

Je le regardais avec un sourir en coin, malgré les épreuves, il voulait réussir, il avait vraiment l'étoffe d'un chef.

Pensées de Mustang : Le café me réchauffait la gorge, et j'avais moins mal à la tête depuis que je m'étais assis. On aurait pu dire que c'était presque parfait si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué. Après avoir avalé le petit-déjeuner qu'Ed m'avait préparé, je le prenais dans mes bras pour l'embrasser.

"Désolé Ed si je te refiles ma crève...

-On dort toujours ensemble, je l'aurais attrapée un jour ou l'autre."

J'allongeais Ed sur le lit en l'embrassant, mais un nouveau vertige m'obligea à forcer plus fort sur mes bras pour rester stable. Ed l'avait sans doute remarqué car il me tourna sur le côté en me disant de me reposer. Mais je n'avais pas envie de ne rien faire comme un légume.

"Bon laisse tomber Ed je vais me prendre une douche. Ca ira mieux après."

Je commençais à me diriger vers la porte quand soudain j'eu une idée.

"Je risque d'avoir de nouveaux vertiges... Ed vient prendre une douche avec moi."

Il souria, voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour que j'aille me coucher.

Pensées d'Ed : Nous étions dans la salle de bain, Roy venait de fermer la porte à clef. J'allumais l'eau en prenant garde à ne pas la mettre trop chaude. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt cuit... Il était déjà assez chaud comme ça. Je mettais des serviettes sur le bord du lavabo pendant que Roy se déshabillais. Je me tournais vers lui juste à temps pour le voir me sauter dessus et presque m'arracher mes habits.

"Roy dis donc ! T'es pas si malade que ça finalement !

-Il y a des choses qu'on ne contrôle pas...

-Eh ben je vois ça !"

Mustant avait défait ma chemise et me léchait le torse. Ma tête était proche de la douche et je sentais des gouttes d'eau tiède qui devenait vite froide nous tomber dessus.

"Ed... Attend...

-Quoi ?

-Voilà qui est mieux."

Roy venait d'augmenter la chaleur de l'eau, apparement lui aussi ressentait les gouttelettes qui tombaient sur nos corps déjà chaud d'excitation. Il commença à me mordiller les tétons, je poussais quelques soupirs tandis que ça langue allait sur mon cou puis s'amusant avec mon lobe d'oreille droite. Je commençais à lui caresser le dos, il était simplement en boxer. Soudain il arrêta ses avances et me regarda.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Roy ?

-Ed je dois te dire quelque chose... Quand je te faisais l'amour, j'aurais du mieux te préparer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était toujours très bien.

-Oui mais... Je vais te montrer."

Je ne savais pas de quoi Roy parlait. Peut-être qu'il voulait m'éviter d'avoir mal mais maintenant je m'étais habitué. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de m'enlever complètement ma chemise, je lui griffais presque le dos tellement j'avais envie de lui. Apparement, la maladie et les vertiges disparaissaient quand de tels sensations arrivaient. Roy me mordillait le cou maintenant, ses mains étaient contre mes hanches et il s'amusait à descendre doucement en jouant avec sa langue sur mon corps pour m'exciter toujours un peu plus. Bientôt il était en bas de mon ventre et il prenait un malin plaisir à defaire lentement mon pantalon. J'aurais presque voulu lui dire d'aller plus vite, mais ça gâcherais un côté du plaisir. Quand enfin il m'enleva mon pantalon, il descendit doucement mon boxer. dont le tissu était tendu par l'excitation. Il commença à me caresser doucement, du bout des doigts. Ce contact était particulièrement plaisant, mais je sentais sa présence en même temps et une foulée d'idées me traversaient l'esprit. Il se rapprocha lentement de mon membre et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, regardant avec amusement la réaction que cela me provoquait. Mais jamais je n'allais être brutal avec lui, j'attendais que ça se produise et puis je préférais les choses ainsi. Je ne pu m'empêcher de dire un petit "qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" et il souria avant de commencer à lécher doucement cet objet du désir avant de le prendre dans sa bouche, ses lèvres étaient vraiment douce et sentir cette langue ne faisait que me rapprocher de plus en plus de l'orgasme. J'arrachais presque la peau de Roy quand celui-ci s'arrêta pour me relever.

"J'ai envie de toi Ed..."

Il me poussa sous la douche, j'étais assis dessous et il se déshabilla avant de me rejoindre. Il m'aida à me relever et se posa contre moi en me chuchotant qu'aujourd'hui il allait me préparer. Il laissa sa main sous la douche un moment avant de la plaquer contre mon torse, il me caressa et me dit qu'il était désolé si ça faisait bizarre pour une première fois. Sa main commença à aller vers mon entre jambe, j'en éprouvais un certains plaisir mêlé à une certaine gène quand il commença à s'interesser à une partie précise de mon anatomie.

"C'est ça que j'appelais "te préparer"."

Il introduisit un doigt après l'autre, au départ je me sentais assez gêné mais finalement, ça faisait plutôt plaisir et je me laissais faire. Puis il se retira et se plaqua contre moi. Il attrapa mes jambes avant de les mettre sur ses bras, j'étais sur-élevé par rapport à lui et il se plaqua un peu plus. Une sensation familière au bas de mon dosse fit ressentir, je m'aggriais aux épaules de Roy qui était tellement serré contre moi qu'il provoquait un mouvement de va et vient sur mon membre aussi. Je ressentais énormement de plaisir mais j'essayais de me contrôler pour que ça dure plus longtemps. Puis Roy imposa une cadence plus rythmée et ses coups de bassins étaient vraiment puissant. Je gemissais presque de plaisir tellement j'étais heureux. Roy lui poussait presque des cris à chaque coup qu'il donnait jusqu'au moment où le plaisir avait atteint son comble et où lui et moi laissons notre orgasme prendre le dessus de tout.

Pendant un moment j'étais resté là, sans rien pensé, sans rien dire, dans le bras de Roy qui était à genoux devant moi maintenant. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux quand je commençais à sentir la chaleur de l'eau qui tombait sur moi. Je regardais Roy, un liquide poisseux était sur son torse, sur le mien aussi d'ailleurs.

"Finalement c'est ça l'avantage de la douche... Hein Roy ?

-Ouais."

Il se retournait et nous commencions à nous laver ensemble pour ressortir heureux de cette douche qui avait eu un véritable effet médicale sur la maladie de Roy qui se sentait mieux désormais.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Pensées d'Ed : Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Roy se portait comme un charme, me volant des baisers ici et là. Mais je le laissais la plupart du temps assez tranquille. Je voulais à tout pris qu'il réussisse et qu'il réalise enfin son rêve. La date de l'examen approchait de plus en plus et je voyais que Roy était assez frustré. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup, semblait toujours ailleurs. La veille de son examen, je m'asseyais à côté de lui sur le lit.

"Roy...

-Ed...

-Je suis sûr que ça va aller demain. Ne t'inquiète pas tu as déjà fait tes preuves durant toutes ces années.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-Enfin si tu ne stressais pas, je penserais que tu es vraiment trop sûr de toi.

-Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je me demande qu'est-ce que ça sera l'épreuve sur le terrain.

-Pourquoi tu te poses autant de question ? Profite de la dernière nuit avant l'examen.

-Hum tu me donnes des envies d'un coup..."

Ce soir là, on avait fait l'amour comme jamais, pour oublier le stresse de l'examen. Roy l'avait remarqué, moi aussi je stressais énormement pour lui. Ce soir, on oublia pendant un moment cet examen, on oublia que l'examen sur le terrain était quelque chose de parfaitement inconnu qui pouvait être dangereux. On oublia tout pendant un moment.

Le soleil venait de se lever, je n'avais pas réussi à dormir, même si ce n'était pas moi qui allait au QG pour devenir généralissime. Au moins j'avais pu veiller sur Roy pendant une partie de la nuit. Il avait dormi assez paisiblement. Mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, on pouvait lire l'anxiété dans ses yeux.

"Bon dieu c'est aujourd'hui...

-Mange un peu.

-Je n'ai vraiment rien envie d'avaler.

-Si tu ne manges rien tu vas être fatigué et tu auras plus de mal pour l'examen.

-Bon d'accord..."

Avant de partir je l'embrassais pour lui donner courage. On arrivait au QG, apparement, toute l'armée était au courant que Roy allait peut-être devenir généralissime. Havoc et Hawkeye était là pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il restait maintenant une heure avant l'épreuve écrite. Là je ne saurais d'aucun secours particulier. Roy était moins stressé que tout à l'heure.

"Alors Roy, prêt pour l'examen ?

-Tu verras Ed, quand je sortirais j'pourrais te dire que j'ai réussi ! Heureusement que t'es là mon nabot préféré.

-C'EST QUI QUE TU TRAITES DE NABOT ?!

-J't'embrasserais bien mais pas devant toute l'armée.

-Allez vas-y grand navet.

-Moi, un navet ? Bah c'est toujours mieux qu'un nabot..."

Il partit en riant avant que ne pu lui répliquer quelque chose. Je le regardais partir dans un des bâtiments du QG. Même lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard. C'est la main d'Havoc sur mon épaule qui me ramena à la réalité.

"Allez Ed, les gens vont se poser des questions si tu restes comme ça devant le QG.

-Ouais t'as raison.

-Viens on va prendre un café."

On se dirigeait vers la caféteria, j'avais toujours le regard dans le vide et je ne savais même pas si Havoc parlait ou non. Je me demandais seulement si Roy arrivait à son examen. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais assis en face d'Havoc avec une tasse de café dans la main. Je levais enfin les yeux vers Havoc.

"Ben dis donc Ed t'es vraiment une larve là.

-En tant normal je t'aurais déjà envoyer chier mais là...

-Ben putain, j'espère qu'il va le réussir son examen pour devenir généralissime, sinon vous allez tous les deux nous piquer une dépression pendant le restant de votre vie.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui veut devenir généralissime, je finirais par m'en remettre mais lui mettrais sûrement plus de temps.

-Rah arrête de penser à ça, tu connais Roy non ? Sûrement mieux que nous tous réunis d'ailleurs... Tu penses bien que c'est pas ce genre de chose qui va lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, absolument rien ne l'empêcherait de devenir généralissime.

-Ouais t'as raison. Je lui fais confiance pour réussir.

-Et ben voilà ! Bon allez bois ton café et on va faire un tour au bar.

-J'ai dit que je lui faisais confiance, pas que j'allais me servir de se pretexte pour me bourrer la gueule avec toi.

-Rah t'es pas marrant.

-On verra quand Roy aura réussi ses examens.

-A propos, combien de temps il durait le test écrit ?

-Environ deux heures.

-Ben il va pas tarder de sortir alors.

-Déjà ?

-T'es tellement resté dans le vague que tu n'as même pas fait attention que le temps passé.

-Ouais sûrement. Bon on va aller le chercher !"

On se dirigeait vers le bâtiment où Roy était rentré, les deux heures étaient bientôt terminées. Je regardais ma montre et pil poil à la fin des deux heures, Roy sortit du bâtiment. Il avait le regard dans le vague. Je me dirigeais vers lui.

"Alors ?

-Ouais ça a été. Maintenant j'attend qu'on vienne me chercher pour l'épreuve sur le terrain."

A peine avait-il finit de dire ça que Poquelin arriva vers lui en lui disant de le suivre pour l'épreuve sur le terrain. Roy avait légèrement palis car apparement cette épreuve allait se passer devant toute l'armée. Je lui souhaitais bonne chance avant de repartir avec Havoc, l'air le plus naturel possible. Quand je fus sûr que Poquelin et Roy ne nous voyaient plus...

"Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire subir à ton avis Havoc ?

-Rien de bien méchant je suppose. En fait ça me rappelle le jour où tu t'es battu avec Roy.

-Woh putain tu crois qu'ils vont se battre ?!

-C'est très probable.

-Ca sera sûrement au même endroit que la dernière fois. Vite !"

Je me précipitais vers l'endroit où je m'étais battu avec Roy, il y avait déjà du monde et Roy était avec Poquelin au centre.

Roy avait un peu récupéré ses couleurs, il avait l'air plus à l'aise. J'avais trouvé un coin assez proche du lieu de bataille avec Havoc, Hawkeye nous retrouva elle aussi.

"Mon Dieu ça me rappelle ta bataille avec Roy, Ed...

-Je sais Hawkeye, sauf que moi je ne suis pas du même niveau que Poquelin, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est devenu généralissime.

-Je sais mais je pense que Roy saura se débrouiller.

-Oui mais je sens que ça sera quand même un peu plus violent que la bataille qu'on a eu."

Roy eu à peine le temps de se retourner, il esquissa un regard pour éviter de se déconcentrer. Pourtant, lorsque l'arbitre annonça le départ du combat, Roy était sûrement déconcentré car Poquelin se précipita vers lui avant de lui entourer une chaine autour de la taille et de le projeter à plusieurs mètres. Le combat avait démarré d'une façon assez violente, après tout, Roy voulait devenir généralissime. Il se releva dans un tas de gravat et de poussière, Poquelin tenait une chaine qui s'emboitait dans un manche qu'il tenait d'une autre main. Apparement il y avait quelque chose d'autre au bout de cette chaine mais de là où j'étais je ne pouvais dire quoi. Roy l'avait sûrement vu car il eu un soudain mouvement de surprise, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Il se releva et essaya de provoquer une explosion assez intense à côté de Poquelin mais celui-ci avait déjà deviné ses intentions et avait esquivé l'attaque sans difficulté. Je comprenais la réaction de Roy maintenant, Poquelin avant une énorme masse d'arme. Une boule metallique remplie de pointes de metal se balançait au bout de la chaine, qui avait une longueur assez considérable. Ca semblait être lourd, mais il se déplaçait avec son arme avec une facilité déconcertante. Roy le regardait, je ne sais pas s'il réfléchissait à un plan ou non, mais au bout de deux secondes Poquelin s'était de nouveau précipité vers lui, lançant sa masse d'arme que Roy parvint à éviter cette fois-ci, l'arme ne manqua pas quelques membres de l'armée en tout cas... Les diverse personne autour de moi s'était reculée mais je ne bougeais pas. Je me disais que si Roy se prenait un coup de ce monstre, il serait dans un sal état. Pourtant la victoire semblait de moins en moins probable, Roy ratait absolument tous ses coups, il provoquait des explosions toujours une seconde trop tard, Poquelin était extrèmement rapide je n'avais jamais vu ça. Il se déplaçait et assenait de violent que de chaine au niveau de la gorge, du ventre, des articulations. Roy n'était peut-être pas gravement blessé mais il avait du mal à se déplacer. Poquelin souriait, il ne se déplaçait plus très vite, il avait l'air amusé de la situation, Roy d'habitude si énérgétique semblait vidé de ses forces au bout de cinq minutes à peine. Et soudain ça arriva, Poquelin dit quelque chose comme quoi Roy était peut-être intelligent, mais qu'il n'avait pas la force d'être généralissime s'il n'arrivait même pas à le toucher. Roy ne parlait plus, ne bougeait plus, j'avais envie de me précipiter dans le terrain mais je ne pouvais pas.

"Ed si vraiment ça tourne mal, Havoc, toi et moi nous iront le chercher."

Et ça tourna assez mal au premier abord, Poquelin courru vers Roy et empoigna sa masse d'arme qu'il fit tourner une fois autour de lui avant de la jeter contre le bras gauche de Roy. Il ne cria pas, juste une grimace, même Poquelin semblait étonné. Le sang avait l'air de couler sur les pointes, puis Poquelin la retira d'un coup mais Roy attrapa de sa main valide la chaine avant de la tirer violement vers lui. Poquelin se retrouva à même pas trente centimètres de Roy qui fit un large sourire, cette fois-ci c'était lui qui avait été trop lent, malgré les blessures et le bras en charpie que Roy avait, il parvins à claquer des doigts et Poquelin pris littéralement feu au milieu de l'arène improvisée. Plusieurs personnes de l'armée se précipitèrent pour lui porter secours et j'en profitais pour aller vers Roy.

"Roy ça va ?

-Non, je ne vois plus clair et je ne sens plus mon bras gauche.

-Evite de le regarder alors.

-Et merde ça saigne en plus.

-Tu t'es pris une masse d'arme en plein bras, pas étonnant que ça saigne.

-Ouais..."

Poquelin s'avança vers Roy une fois le feu éteint.

"Bravo Roy. Joli coup. Allez à l'infirmerie maintenant. Je viendrais vous voir en fin de soirée."

J'aidais Roy à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois soigné, il devait rester là jusqu'à ce que Poquelin arrive.

"Franchement au départ Roy, je me demandais si t'allais gagner.

-Je suis pas con à ce point non plus... Si j'avais vu que j'allais perdre, je n'aurais pas chercher à me faire tapper dessus plus longtemps.

-Attend ça veut dire que t'avais prévu le coup ?

-Je n'avais pas tellement prévu de me prendre un tel coup, t'as vu l'état de mon bras ?

-Il n'est pas cassé c'est déjà ça. Mais tu as quand même de jolis trous dans le bras...

-Oui ça va sûrement laisser une cicatrice.

-Une de plus une de moins...

-Ouais, enfin bref, j'attendais qu'il se rapproche assez de moi quand il était sûr de sa victoire pour le prendre par surprise et le brûler.

-Belle technique colonel. Elric vous pouvez nous laisser ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je rentre."

Je me dirigeais chez nous, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de stresser, je ne savais pas combien de temps Roy mettrait à rentrer.

Ca faisait environ deux heures que j'étais sur le canapé, j'étais en simple tee-shirt et pantalon, je ne bougeais plus et regardait la télé sans pour autant écouter ce que disais les personnes à l'intérieur. J'attendais Roy. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, je levais la tête et vit Roy, un bras dans des bandages, quelques pansements ici et là. Je courus vers lui pour l'aider à marcher mais il avait le regard tellement vague que je m'arrêtais au milieu de ma phrase.

"Roy qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Assis-toi sur le canapé Ed.

-Ca fait deux heures que je suis dessus.

-Non franchement assis-toi, j'arrive. Je me déshabille un peu.

Roy revint torse-nu, il avait quand même beaucoup de bandages.

-Poquelin est venu me dire mes résultats, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

-Alors ?

-Pour l'écrit il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à redire, que j'avais l'étoffe d'un généralissime. Pour le terrain, il a dit que j'avais pas beaucoup réagis au départ, que c'était assez négatif car en plein combat, l'ennemi n'attendra pas. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pourtant été surpris de la technique que j'ai utilisé. Que je l'avais laissé me frapper mais qu'il avait baissé sa garde à cause de ça. Il m'a dit que...

-Il t'as dit quoi ?

-Je sais pas comment le dire...

-MAIS QUOI ???

-Qu'il n'étais pas fait pour être généralissime et que...

-Arrête de me faire attendre !

-QUE J'SUIS GENERALISSIME MON NABOT !

-PUTAIN J'SUIS PAS UN NABOT !

-SI !"

On continuait de se disputer en rigolant et en s'embrassant, j'avais tellement stressé, mais maintenant ça y est, il était généralissime !

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, je m'occupais de Roy, le temps de tout préparer, Poquelin lui avait donné la semaine pour se remettre sur pied. Mais Roy m'avait interdit d'aller dans le jardin. Il ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi. Je commençais à laisser tomber cette histoires. Pourtant un jour il remit ça sur le tapis quand j'enlevais les bandages qui couvraient son bras, l'attaque qu'il avait reçu avait laissé quelques cicatrices mais rien de bien flagrant non plus.

"Avec ce que tu as sur le bras, tu as une belle collection de cicatrices.

-Comme tu dis.

-Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de soin, tu peux de nouveau te balader avec ton bras comme tu veux.

-Ben justement j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Suis moi dans le jardin, tu vas comprendre pourquoi pendant tout ce temps je t'ai demandé de ne pas y aller.

-Et franchement ça m'intrigue.

-Ferme les yeux.

-Je suis plus un gosse Roy.

-Ferme les yeux j'te dis. Ordre de ton généralissime."

Je les fermais et Roy commença à m'avancer dans le jardin, il faisait chaud, avec un léger vend tiède. Je trouvais que c'était un peu idiot mais assez marrant la façon dont il voulait me montrer quelque chose de nouveau.

"Bon je peux ouvrir ?"

Comme réponse Roy me poussa dans de l'eau, j'ouvris les yeux à ce moment là.

"Putain espèce de taré qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

-Regarde autour de toi mon amour."

Une piscine. Pour fêter sa montée en grade Roy avait fait installer une piscine. Je souriais.

"Ben dis donc t'as pas perdu de temps.

-N'avance pas plus dans la piscine, tu vas plus avoir pied."

Je le regardais, dépité, Roy se déshabilla et sauta dans la piscine aussi. L'eau était tiède et Roy m'embrassa.

"Dans une piscine ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Et d'abord enlève tes vêtements tu vas attraper froid."

Je me retrouvais vite nu avec Roy. Heureusement il y avait une haute haie autour du jardin, donc personne ne pouvait nous voir. Et comme c'était un endroit assez isolé, pas de raison que quelqu'un nous entende. Roy commença à m'embrasser tendrement. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

"Voilà une belle façon de fêter ta montée en grade."

Ce que l'on pouvait faire était assez limité, l'eau nous arrivait quand même à la taille à ce niveau de la piscine. Roy m'attrapa et mit mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je le tenais pas les épaules pour être plus stable sur le bord de la piscine. On fêta dignement notre nouveau généralissime dans la piscine. A peine installée, l'eau avait déjà besoin d'être nettoyée...

---------

Plus qu'un dernier chapitre, Mimi et moi sommes vraiment émues rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir finis cette fic... Reviews appréciées, critiques construites aussi ! Petit bonus de fin d'avant-dernier chapitre (XD), vous allez nous retrouver dans pas longtemps, juste après cette fic, dans une nouvelle qui sera sur D.Gray-Man cette fois-ci (comme d'habitude : yaoi).


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey ici Mimi-Wolke [ la deuxième ] la première ayant des diificultés d'internet, c'est moi qui m'occupe du post =P Après un an et demi depuis le début d'écriture de cette histoire, nous touchons bientôt à la fin. Attention ce 8eme chapitre est extrêmement long mais c'est pour mieux vous occuper après cette longue attente de plusieurs mois. Bonne lecture ^^ !**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pensées D'Ed : Quelques mois ont passés depuis la fameuse promotion de Roy. Ses cicatrices n'étaient plus que des souvenirs et nous profitions pleinement de la piscine. Bien qu'étant plus haut gradé, Roy travaillait autant qu'avant, ce qui veut dire qu'il était souvent présent à la maison. Pourtant il partait quelquefois en déplacement et ce, pour plusieurs jours. C'est durant cette période que mon amie la solitude venait me rendre visite. Ainsi pour l'oublier, je partais pour Resembool me ressourcer auprès d'Alphonse, Winry et Mamie Pinako, ou bien, j'invitais Alphonse à venir passer quelques jours à Central. Cette fois-ci Roy était parti je ne sais où pour parler d'échanges avec un certain Maréchal. J'ai donc appelé Alphonse afin qu'il vienne séjourner à la maison. Cela me faisait du bien de le revoir, nous étions très complices et bien que je soit avec Mustang, il me étions un dimanche aux alentours de onze heures et j'était de corvée de cuisine. N'ayant pas d'idées, je vérifiai le frigo ... Mais il n'y avait plus grand chose à l'intérieur :

« - Al, je crois qu'il va falloir faire les courses ... Les réserves sont vides.

- Super ! Ça nous fera une occasion de nous promener.

- Oui en plus le marché n'est pas très loin, nous pouvons y aller à pied. »

Ceci dit, ceci fait. Nous avions pris des provisions pour la semaine et portions chacun un assez gros paquet.

« - Bien il ne nous manque plus que le pain.

- Je vais le chercher, la boulangerie est juste à côté.

- Pas de problèmes, alors passe moi ton sac. »

Puis Al partit en direction de la boulangerie. En l'attendant, je posais les paquets sur un banc et m'assit. J'écoutai attentivement chaque bruit de la place où je me trouvais: des rires, des sonnettes de bicyclette, le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles et ... Des cris étouffés ?! Non loin de moi, une ruelle était laissé dans la pénombre. De là où j'étais, j'apercevais quelques cartons.« - Hum ... Sûrement un chat ... » Sachant l'amour que portait Alphonse pour les chats, je me suis dit que si j'en laissai un alors qu'il était blessé ou affamé, il m'en aurait voulu. D'un pas décidé, je pris l'initiative de savoir d'où provenait ces étranges sons et s'ils étaient réellement ceux d'un animal dans le besoin. Arrivé dans la ruelle en question, je vis qu'elle n'était pas bien longue et finissait sur un cul de sac. Les cartons et les poubelles tapissaient cet endroit. Les bruits étouffés semblaient être des gémissements. Suivant mon ouïe, je me retrouvais face à un container d'ordures. Les gémissements émanaient de là. Je saisis la poignée pour ouvrir le container en question quand ma surprise fut telle que j'en restai bouche bée :Un bébé ??!!!!Ce petit être était emmailloté dans une espèce de couverture et se débattait parmi les détritus. Il semblait avoir quelques mois, 3 tout au plus. Me voyant, le nourrisson arrêta de pleurer et m'observa de ses grands yeux. Je pouvais sentir sa crainte à mon égard :

« - Allons, n'aie pas peur. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Je saisis le nourrisson soigneusement sans le brusquer.

- Comment peut-on laisser un si petit être dans de tels conditions ...

- ED ? Edward ?!

C'était Alphonse qui m'appelait. C'est vrai que j'avais laissé les courses là-bas. Je sorti de la ruelle aux cartons et vis Al juste à côté du banc qui criait mon nom.

- Je suis là.

Al se retourna avec un sourire de soulagement puis son visage se figea. Il se précipita vers moi.

- Ed mais qu'est ce que ...

- J'ai entendu des bruits bizarres là-bas tout à l'heure ....

Je lui montrai l'endroit de ma trouvaille de la tête.

- Donc je suis parti aller voir quelle en était la cause et finalement voilà ce que j'ai découvert. Je ne pouvais le laisser là dedans !

- Oui je comprends bien ... Raah allez, donne le moi ! Il est trop mignon ! On va l'emmener chez toi et s'en occuper !

- Mais Al ...- Quoi, tu vois quelque un d'autre qui pourrait le faire ?

Alphonse n'avait pas tort, c'est juste qu'il n'y avait rien de prévu chez Roy pour accueillir un gamin. Alphonse me fit sa tête de chien battu :

- Allez s'il te plait !!

Je fronçais les sourcils et fermai les yeux, quand mon frère faisait cette tête là j'avais du mal à dire non. Surtout en ce cas échéant.

- hum ... Je crois qu'on a pas le choix

- Super !!! Viens là toi !

Alphonse me prit le bébé des bras et commença à l'amuser.

- Bon je crois que je vais m'occuper des courses alors. »

Nous sommes donc rentrer à la maison avec le nourrisson. Al ne l'avait pas lâché depuis que je l'avais trouvé. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Puis il se tourna vers moi :

« - Tiens, tu veux le prendre ?

- Heu ... Et bien, je ne suis pas très doué avec les bébés ...

- Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne le sera jamais ...

- Oui mais ...

- Tu l'a bien tenu tout à l'heure, non ?

- ... S'il chiale, viens pas te plaindre après.

Je pris le nourrisson dans les bras et à ma grande surprise, il ne pleura pas. Ce bébé me dévisageait juste des ces grand yeux ébahis.

- Vous êtes mignons comme tout.

- c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais on ne sait toujours pas où caser ce bébé. Ni comment il a atterrit dans ce container d'ordures. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ai été abandonné volontairement.

- Heureusement que tu l'a trouvé.

- Oui, sinon le pire aurait été arrivé. Bon on va essayer de s'occuper de cette petite chose autant qu'on peut.

Je caressais la joue encore fraîche du bambin se blottissant contre moi.

- Bah tu vois il t'a vite adopter. Au fait, Roy reviens quand ?

- Hum ce soir il me semble ... CE SOIR ??!!

- Il va avoir une sacré surprise.

- Je crois aussi. Je me demandes surtout quelle sera sa réaction mais je sais déjà que j'aurai droit à l'interrogatoire.

- On verra bien ça au moment voulu. Bon allez gardes le bébé, je vais m'occupais du repas en attendant. ... Puis avoue que ça te débarrasse.

- En fait ... Pendant qu'Al préparait le déjeuner à ma place, je m'occupais du bébé, qui était d'ailleurs assez calme. Peut être avait il encore trop peur pour oser bouger. Puis il se mit à gémir.

- Al !

- C'est l'heure !

Alphonse arriva et me tendis un biberon qu'il avait improvisé.

- Tiens. Il est plus de midi, c'est normal qu'il pleure et il faut bien qu'il mange.

- Ah merci.

- Bon je vais finir de cuisiner. Il faut bien qu'on mange nous aussi.

Je nourris l'enfant. Il semblait affamé car il finit entièrement son biberon sans demander son reste. Alphonse me regardait faire a côté, amusé.

- Finalement tu t'en sors bien. Je prends la relève !

Il s'occupa de la fin du repas.

- Comment peux tu avoir autant de facilité avec les mômes ?

- Hé bien, j'ai pris l'habitude avec les enfants de Rose. J'étais quelquefois leur nounou alors il à bien fallut que j'apprenne.

- Heureusement que tu es là sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas. Mais je me souviens vaguement des gestes qu'avec maman avec toi quand tu n'était qu'un bébé.

- C'est toujours ça. Et elle était comment ?

- Elle était douce. Elle l'a toujours été.

- ... Oui »

Un silence plana suite aux souvenirs de notre mère, époque où nous étions insouciants et où les problèmes étaient encore loin devant nous. Alphonse rompu ce silence:

« - Enfin ... Il va falloir trouver un endroit où est ce qu'il pourrait dormir tu ne crois pas ?

- ah oui bien sûr. Je vais descendre à la cave. Roy doit bien avoir quelque chose. »

J'ouvris la porte qui menait à la cave et descendit les escaliers. Quelques cartons étaient entreposés ici et là. Des draps recouvraient certaines piles de paquets. Sur l'une d'elle, un objet dépassait. C'était un panier.

« - Pile ce qu'il nous faut, pensai-je »

Je retirai le drap et saisi le panier. La anse était cassée mais rien de bien méchant. On pouvait facilement la rafistolée. Je prit le panier et l'emmenai au rez de chaussé.« - C'est bon Al, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourra nous dépanner le temps qu'il faut. Je posai sur le panier sur la table.

- Bon la anse est cassée mais c'est facilement réparable. On pourra y mettre quelques draps et je pense que ça suffira pour moment.

Le temps d'arranger la rupture de la anse me prit quelques minutes. Puis je partit cherchez du linge à l'étage pour y déposer dans le panier. Ceci fait, Al installa le bébé qui s'endormit presque aussitôt. De mon côté, des gargouillements se firent entendre. Al ria discrètement :

- Bon on va pouvoir manger maintenant ! »

L'après-midi se passa sans encombres Et pour le repas du soir, Al et moi avions répéter les mêmes gestes que lors de ce midi. Ainsi nous avions trouvé une façon de nous organiser.

- Bon il va peut être falloir le coucher, non ?

- Je peux bien le gardé encore un peu Ed ? S'il te plait ?

- C'est toi le spécialistes des mômes, non ? Je suppose qu'il ne faut pas le coucher trop tard.

- Chouette !- Bon vu qu'il est réveillé je peux en profiter aussi ?

- Bien sûr quelle question. »

Le bébé passa donc des bras d'Al aux miens et vice-versa, jusqu'a ce qu'il s'endorme. Ainsi je le déposait délicatement dans son lit.

- Bon je le monte au premier comme ça, le bébé sera plus tranquille pour dormir au posai le panier sur le bureau de ma chambre [ Du moins soi-disant, car je n'y dormais seul que rarement. J'avais pris l'habitude de dormir avec Roy. ] Puis redescendit.

- Au fait, je devais repartir ce soir pour Resembool normalement mais avec le bébé, j'ai un peu loupé le dernier train.

- C'est pas grave, tu dormira une nuit de plus à la maison, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Puis tu aurais le temps de m'apprendre quelques trucs sur les mômes.

Je m'avachis sur le canapé.

- Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué.

- C'est pas grave, je vais lire un livre en attendant que tu te reposes. »

Al prit un livre et se mit à le lire

Pensées d'Alphonse : Je relevait la tête de mon ouvrage et regardait l'heure affichée sur l'horloge : vingt-deux heures, puis la tournai vars le canapé. Edward s'était endormi. Je parti chercher une couverture que je déposai sur lui afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Et je reparti lire encore un peu avant d'aller moi même me coucher. Un bruit de moteur stoppa ma lecture. Je regardai alors par la fenêtre et vit une voiture. Cela devait sûrement être Roy qui rentrait de son entretien. Mais soudainement je me mis à paniquer. C'est vrai, j'était sensé être parti pour Resembool et pourtant j'était encore là avec un bébé qui sortait d'où je ne sais où et Edward qui dormait. Il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Dans ces conditions, je me devais de garder mon calme en espérant qu'il n'arrive rien qui puisse nous mettre à découvert avant qu'Edward explique tout à Roy. Je me redirigeai vers le fauteuil dans lequel j'était assis reprenant faussement le fil de mon histoire.

Pensées de Mustang : ça y'est j'était enfin rentré chez moi. Certes fatigué, mais heureux de retrouver mon subordonné préféré. En sortant de la voiture, j'aperçus la lumière du salon. Edward devait sûrement veiller en lisant un livre pour m'attendre. Ou alors il s'était encore endormi sur le canapé en oubliant d 'éteindre la lumière. Je saisis la poignée de la porte d'entrée, pendais mon blouson au porte manteau et entrai dans le salon. Je fus légèrement surpris de trouver Alphonse ici :

« - Alphonse ?

- Désolé, j'aurai dû partir ce soir mais mon train m'est complètement sorti de la tête et je l'ai loupé.

Il se sentait gêné de me dire ça.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu partira demain matin.

- Oui, j'espère que je ne dérange pas.

- En aucun cas, ça ne peut faire que du bien à Edward. Vous vous voyez beaucoup moins qu'avant alors ça ne peut que vous faire plaisir à tous les deux si tu restes un peu plus.

- Oui. Bon, je vais peut être me coucher. Il commence à se faire tard.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Alphonse !

- Bonne nuit Mustang !

Alphonse monta l'escalier, tandis que je me dirigeai vers le canapé où dormait Edward. Je m'assit près de lui et lui caressai les cheveux :

« - Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'attendre, même quand ton frère est là ... N'est ce pas, mon nabot.

J'évitai de justesse un violent coup de poing de la part D'Edward.

- Je ne suis pas un NABOT !

- C'est curieux de voir que tu débordes d'énergie même au réveil.

- Roh la ferme ! "

Edward était encore plus grincheux quand on le tirait de son sommeil. Étant très susceptible, je m'amusai à le faire sorti de ses gongs lui rappelant à chaque fois sa taille. Soudain j'entendis des cris de nouveau-né venant de l'étage supérieur. Au même instant, Alphonse clama :

" - Je m'en occupes ! "

Je me levais, regardais Edward qui ne bougeait plus et je décidai de monter au premier. En même temps que je montai les escaliers, Ed me cria :

" - Roy attends ! "

Je me précipité vers la pièce d'où provenait les cris. C'était la chambre d'Edward et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je découvris Alphonse avec ... un bébé braillant dans les bras ?! Edward arriva derrière moi quelques secondes après :

« - C'est le tien Alphonse ?- Heu ... Hé bien ... pas vraiment en fait ...

- Ed, à qui est ce môme ? J'attends des explications !

- Je vais t'en donner mais redescendons plutôt pour en parler.

Dans le salon, Ed s'assit. Je fis de même et croisais les bras.

- Bon à qui est cet enfant et que fait-il ici ?!

- Je l'ai trouvé.

Mon expression changea.

- Alors qu'Al et moi faisions les courses ce matin, j'ai entendu des cris étouffés. J'ai voulu savoir d'où ils provenaient, ce qui m'a conduit dans un ramassis d'ordures. Et c'est là que j'ai trouvé le bébé. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Alors Al et moi avons décidés de le recueillir pour un temps. Tu aurais fait la même chose à ma place, non ?

- Hum c'était donc ça ... Bien je crois qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, on va devoir le garder quelques jours. Il doit y avoir plusieurs hypothèses à ce que tu l'ai trouvé à cet endroit : Soit c'est un enlèvement d'enfant, soit les parents eux mêmes ont décidés de l'abandon.

- Il a été abandonné dans les poubelles !!! Tu crois vraiment que de parents pourraient faire ça ?!

- Quand il sont trop pauvres pour élever des enfants ou qu'ils y a des histoires de famille derrière, oui. Mais un vrai parent qui s'inquiète de l'avenir de son gamin l'aurait déposé autre part que dans un vide ordure. Dans un endroit où il pourrait être vu et recueilli. A l'orphelinat par exemple. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a voulu se débarrasser volontairement de cet enfant.

Edward se tut.

- Nous essaierons de retrouver ses parents. Mais s'ils ne se manifestent pas en temps et en heures, nous allons devoir trouver quelque un qui veuille bien l'adopter Et si on ne trouve personne, on le déposera à l'orphelinat.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux vraiment le laisser là-bas ?! Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen ...

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition dans le cas où les parents ne présenterait pas à nous, mais si jamais ça devait arriver, nous y serons obliger.

- Je m'occuperai de lui s'il le faut !!

- Mais on a absolument rien de prévu pour lui ici.

- on se débrouillera bien, il ...

Alphonse descendit dans le salon et apparut devant nous, ce qui stoppa Edward dans sa phrase.

- Je dirais elle plutôt ....

- comment ça elle ?

Je regardai Edward puis mon regard se retourna vers Alphonse.

-C'est une fille.

- Une fille ?!

Edward et moi avions prononcé ces mots au même instant. Alphonse acquiesçait d'un oui de la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

- Bien, cela nous fera un renseignement en plus pour l'avis de recherche des parents de cet enfant. J'irai m'en occuper au plus vite demain matin au quartier général.- Déjà ?!- Oui Edward, plus vite nous disperserons ces informations, plus vite cet enfant retrouvera sa famille. Un gamin est une lourde charge et tu es alchimiste, d'État qui plus est. Jongler entre les deux ne sera pas une mince affaire.

- Tu te défiles c'est ça ?!

- Hé bien, c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, non ? Enfin j'aimerai garantir mon sommeil, je suis généralissime tu t'en souviens ? "

Pensées d'Edward : Oh ça oui que je m'en souvenais. Il me le répéter constamment et à chaque occasion qui se présenté. Je me souvenais également de l'inauguration de la piscine ... Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Mustang me laisser le poids de cet enfant sur les épaules alors qu'il aurait très bien pu m'aider !!

" - Tu sais Ed, Mustang n'a pas tort ...

- Quoi ?- Oui c'est vrai, vous êtes deux. Un seul peut très bien s'occuper du bébé.

- Si ce n'était que ça je voudrais bien mais niveau jours de congés, j'suis assez limité.

- Bon hé bien, je te donne ta journée demain et on est d'accord. Comme ça tu aura le temps de trouver une nourrice.

... En trouverais-je vraiment une ? Une idée me vint à l'esprit et je regardais Al, le regard suppliant.

- Al, tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Ils ont vraiment besoin de moi à Resembool. Mais je t'assures que si je le pouvais, je t'aiderai.

Je poussais un soupir.

- Allez, tout le monde au lit. Nous avons tous à faire demain et il serait dommage que nous ayons les batteries à plat. Alphonse, je te dépose à la gare demain. Ce serait bête que tu loupes ton train une deuxième fois. Au fait, a tu couché la petite ?

- Oui je m'en suis occupé.

- C'est parfait. Alors bonne nuit et à demain. "

Sur ce, nous sommes tous montés nous coucher.

Pensées de Mustang : Au petit matin, je me levais presque sans aucun problèmes. Le bébé avait pleuré deux ou trois fois cette nuit mais heureusement Alphonse s'était chargé de la calmer. À côté de moi, Edward était étalé de tout son long et dormais comme une souche. Devant la patience qu'il lui faudrait pour s'occuper de cet enfant, je le laissais dormir. Je suis descendu le premier dans la cuisine, après un passage à la salle de bain. Alphonse me rejoignit quelques minutes après. Il descendait ses affaires par la même occasion.

" - Bonjour Colonel !

- Bien le bonjour Alphonse ... Tu peux oublier le colonel maintenant, tu sais ... De plus je suis généralissime.

- Oui excusez-moi Mustang. Bien dormi ?

- Oui mise à part les quelques réveils de cette nuit mais tu a su maîtriser la situation, Bravo.

Alphonse m'aida à faire le petit déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement. À la fin du repas chacun de nous débarrassa sa table et saisi ses affaires. J'ouvrai la porte :

- Bien allons-y.

- Et Edward ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir ... »

À ces mots, un Edward habillé vite fait et à moitié peigné dévalait les escaliers. Il se posta face à nous.

Pensées d'Edward : Al et Roy étaient sur le point de partir, un peu plus et je manquais le départ de mon frère.

« - Hé Roy ! Aurais tu oublié de me réveiller ?!

- Ed ! Tu tombes à pic, on allait justement partir.

- Oui je vois ça.

- Mais sans toi.

Roy avait dit ça d'un ton un peu trop neutre pour moi

- Hein ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas, je t'ai donné ta journée hier soir.

- Mais je veux accompagner Al à la gare !!

- C'est impossible. Si je faisais ça, il me faudrait faire l'aller-retour et nous n'avons pas le temps. Et le bébé, tu comptes la laisser seule ?

Pourquoi Roy a t-il toujours raison ?! Je grommelais ... Tant pis, je faisais mes adieux à mon frère sur le perron, avec une légère amertume.

- Si tu a besoin de moi, surtout n'hésites pas. Je viendrai aussi vite que possible.

- Je crois que je vais t'appeler très souvent alors.

- Alphonse, il est temps de partir. »

Al et Roy partirent dans la voiture qui les menaient à la gare. Désormais je me retrouvais seul à la maison avec un bébé sur les bras.

Pensées d'Alphonse : Arrivé devant la gare, Mustang me déposa. Je sortais de la voiture, prenait ma valise et lui parlai par le biais de sa fenêtre de portière.

« - Te voilà arrivé.

- Merci beaucoup Mustang.

- Au fait j'ai une question, crois tu qu'Edward m'en veut ?

- Un peu mais je pense qu'il comprend la situation alors il prend sur lui. Il doit plutôt m'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir l'aider ...

Je culpabilisai un peu.

- Tu es attendu a Resembool, et c'est déjà une bonne excuse. Edward va bien apprendre tout seul comment s'occuper d'un bébé. Et s'il a vraiment besoin de toi, n'oublie pas que la maison est grande ouverte. Il essayait de me remonter le moral, c'était gentil de sa part.

- Merci beaucoup. Mais que comptez vous faire pour cet enfant ?

- Retrouver ses parents, bien évidemment.

- En fait, je voulais dire à maison.

Mustang resta silencieux, quand je me décidai à lui poser :

- Vous aussi, vous ne savez pas vous occuper d'un enfant ?

Il fut surpris et gêné que je lui pose cette question, puis il détourna la tête avant de me dire :

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment une aptitude recherché chez les militaires et j'ai toujours été célibataire avant d'être avec Edward. Puis ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'avais en tête. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps d'y penser d'ailleurs.

- Oui je comprends, mais sachant que je ne serai pas là pour aider Ed, promettez-moi de le faire pour moi.

L'ex-colone leva le regard vers moi, tandis que je lui faisait la tête de chien battu :

- s'il vous plait ...

Il soupira.

- D'accord, c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir mais je ne garantis pas le résultat ... »

Je lui faisais un grand sourire et le remercier de ses efforts, avant qu'il ne redémarre pour partir en direction du quartier général et que je ne prenne mon train pour Resembool.

Pensées de Mustang : Je n'avais pas pu résister au regard suppliant d'Alphonse et j'avais promis quelque chose que je n'étais même pas sûr de tenir. J'arrivais tranquillement au QG et comme tous les matin, Hawkeye m'attendait. Arrivé au poste de généralissime, je l'avais promu en tant qu'assistante personnelle. Je lui devais bien ça, elle était ma garde rapprochée [ elle m'avait d'ailleurs sauvé la mise plusieurs fois ] mais aussi une confidente.

" - Bonjour Généralissime.

- Bonjour Hawkeye. Vous tombez bien , j'ai à vous parler. Nous allons avoir une nouvelle affaire sur les bras.

- Un enlèvement ?

- Je ne sais pas si on pourrait appeler ça comme ça et je dispose que d'infimes informations. Il se trouve qu'Edward à trouvé un nouveau-né dans les ordures hier. Il semble qu'il ai été abandonné sans aucune vergogne. S'il s'agit réellement d'un enlèvement, les parents devraient revenir chercher leur progéniture..

- Comment peut on laisser bébé ainsi ... C'est inhumain.

- Je ne le vous fais pas dire. Les seules choses que nous savons est que cet enfant est une petite fille âgé de quelques mois. J'ai dit à Edward que je m'occuperai de trouver les parents de cet enfant. Si tout se finit bien, tant mieux mais dans le cas contraire, il faudrait trouver à cette petite une famille d'accueil.

- Au fait, en parlant d'Edward, où est il ?

- Je l'ai laissé à la maison. C'est lui qui s'occupe de l'enfant ... Du moins pour aujourd'hui. Après nous allons devoir aviser. Allez, au travail ! Plus tôt nous nous y mettrons, plus tôt cette famille sera réunie.

- à vos ordres, mon généralissime ! "

***

Pensées d'Edward: De mon côté, j'attendais. J'étais déjà remonté à la salle de bain pour m'habiller et me peigner convenablement. La petite dormait encore, mais je sentais que ça n'allait pas durer. J'avais compris comment faire lors des biberons, mais pour ce qui était du reste ... Pourquoi Al était il parti maintenant ??!! Je soupirai.« C'est comme ça qu'on apprend ... » Du moins c'est ce que j'essayais de me convaincre. Des pleurs se firent entendre à l'étage « ça y'est, on m'appelle » je montais dans ma chambre, là où m'attendait le nouveau-né. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'enlaçai tendrement ce qui eu pour effet de la calmer. Elle devait sûrement avoir faim. En y pensant moi non plus je n'avais pas encore pris mon petit-déjeuner, et mon ventre me le rappela. Je redéposais la petite dans le panier, puis la descendit avec moi dans la cuisine. Je l'avais posé sur la table afin qu'elle puisse me voir et évite de se sentir seule. Le fait de la laisser un peu avec moi atténuait ses pleurs. Durant le temps que je lui préparai son biberon, elle attendait patiemment. Son repas prêt, je le lui donnai et elle en englouti tout le contenu, comme le soir de la veille. Combien de temps avait t-elle passé dans ce vide ordures ? Ceci fait, ce fut à mon tour de prendre mon petit -déjeuner. Pendant que je mangeais, elle ne cessait de tourner la tête et d'observer les environs de ses grands yeux, mais le plus souvent elle me regardai, moi. Pour un nourrisson de quelques mois, elle était assez éveillé. Après le repas, je la sorti de ce que l'on pouvait appelé un « lit » pour la prendre dans mes bras et jouer avec elle. Je m'asseyais et la posais sur mes genoux face à moi :

« - tu es une veinarde, tu le sais ? »

J'eu pour réponse un grand sourire de sa part. La journée passa rapidement et j'avais passer mon temps à jongler entre le nourrisson et la mission que m'avait confié Roy.

Pensées de Mustang : Nous avions lancé un appel de recherche à propos du nourrisson, désormais nous n'avions plus qu'a attendre des réponses. Je rentrai tranquillement à la maison. Travailler sans mon subordonné préféré n'était pas la même chose. Je poussai la porte et vis Edward allongé sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Au claquement de porte, il se redressa.

« -Tiens, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui.

- Je rentre à la même heure que d'habitude. Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui n'a pas vu le temps passer.

- Disons que ... je n'ai pas eu le temps de m' pris Edward dans mes bras, sans raison apparente.

- Travailler au QG sans toi commence à devenir ennuyeux, ce n'est plus aussi excitant qu'avant ... j'ai envie de toi !

- ...

- Tu es censé dire quelque chose.

- ... T'a pas tiré ton coup aujourd'hui alors t'es en manque ...

- Oui !

Edward me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de me lancer :

- Cours toujours !

- Quoi ?!

- Tu ne pas laissé accompagner Alphonse à la gare alors cours toujours pour ce soir.

J'étais dépité, je ne pensais pas qu'Edward prendrait sa revanche sur CE point-là.

- Même pas un tout petit peu ?

- Non tu te retiendra ! »

Pensées d'Edward : Roy en train de me supplier ? Je ne pensais jamais voir ça mais j'avoue que c'est assez jouissif. C'est limite s'il ne se mettait pas à genoux. Avant qu'on se mette ensemble, j'aurai profiter de la situation pour le ridiculiser un peu plus mais là ... je vais plutôt le laisser comme ça.

« - Bon je vais prendre ma douche.

- Je viens avec toi, il faut que j'en prenne une aussi.

- Roy, quand je dis non, c'est non ! En plus l'un de nous deux doit s'occuper du bébé. Sachant que je me suis occuper d'elle toute la journée, tu peux bien rester avec elle vingt minutes non ? »

Je montais les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage sans attendre la réponse de Roy.

Pensées de Mustang : Edward ne me faisait vraiment pas de cadeaux mais bon, puisqu'il avait réussi à s'occuper de cette petite, pourquoi pas moi. Le panier improvisé dans lequel ce nourrisson dormait profondément était posé sur la table du salon. Jusque là aucun problèmes. Peut être dormira-t-elle jusqu'à ce qu' Edward finisse sa douche et même plus. Comme ça je pourrai le persuader de faire l'amour ... Mais j'avais parlé trop vite, la petite se réveilla doucement, Son regard se posa d'abord sur moi, puis elle observa à droite et à gauche avant de revenir sur ma personne. Se rendait t-elle compte qu'Edward était absent ? C'était la première fois que je le voyais réellement. Les autres occasions avaient étés brèves et je ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé. Elle avait certes peu de cheveux mais ils étaient bien foncés, et ses yeux ... J'avais l'impression de les avoir vu des centaines de fois. Elle m'observait de ses grandes pupilles dorées, étrangement similaires à celle d'Edward. J'étais plutôt gêné, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mais du moment qu'elle ne pleurait pas, ça aller. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes à nous regarder en chien de faïence , puis finalement je m'assis sur le canapé et me mis face à elle. Je soupirais.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Comme si elle m'avait comprise, elle me tendit ses petits bras.

- Hum ... Tu sais te faire comprendre. »

Je la prit dans mes bras, elle ne détachait toujours pas son regard. Je me demandai si j'avais quelque chose sur le visage pour qu'elle insiste comme ça. Puis une odeur désagréable me vint aux narines.

« - Décidément, toi non plus tu ne me fais pas de cadeaux.

Au même moment, Edward descendit.

- Finalement ça s'est bien passé, non ?

- Ed ...

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que tu sais changer les couches ?

Un grand silence s'installa avant qu'Edward ne réponde.

- Non et toi ?

- Si je savais le faire, je ne te l'aurai pas demandé.

- Bien je crois qu'on a pas le choix, j'appelle Alphonse. »

Pensées d'Edward : Je saisis le combiné et composai le numéro de la fabrique de mécha greffe de Mamie Pinako, un endroit où j'étais sûr de pouvoir contacter Al. J'espérai tomber directement sur lui car je ne savais pas s'il avait mis Winry et Mamie Pinako au courant de l'enfant qu'on à la maison. Si jamais je tombais sur l'une d'elles deux, elle se poseront des questions, et je me prendrai une clé a molette dans la tronche de la part de Winry pour n'avoir prévenu personne. Au bout de quatre sonneries, on décrocha :

« - Ici la fabrique de mécha greffes Rockbell, j'écoute.

À mon grand soulagement, ce fut Al qui répondit.

- Al ! C'est Ed. Ça tombes bien que ce soit toi qui répondes.

- Ed ! Tu ne perds pas de temps dis donc. Alors tu t'en sors ?

- Jusque là oui mais tu a oublié de me préciser comment changer les couches ...

Alphonse se mit a rire a l'autre bout de fil.

- C'est bon, c'est fini la crise de rire ... ?

- Désolé, je ne pensais que tu me téléphonerais pour ça, mais je vais te dire comment faire. C'est pas compliqué, une fois que t'a pris le coup de main c'est bon. »

Alphonse m'expliqua donc comment faire, puis je passais les informations à Roy. Ce fut donc lui qui changea le nourrisson. Je remercier Al au téléphone et raccrochai. Ceci finit, Roy maugréa :

« - Ed, je te jures que la prochaine fois, ce sera ton tour !

- Oui oui. En même temps, j'aurai pas le choix sachant que tu ne sera pas là.

- Un généralissime est très demandé tu sais.

Ça y'est il remettait ça sur le tapis.

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Tout le monde sais que tu es généralissime, tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter à droite et à gauche. Serai tu en manque d'arguments ?

- Non, mais je suis obligé de te le rappeler pour que tu comprenne que je ne passe pas mon temps à ne rien faire !

- Ah bon ? Pourtant on croirait ! Combien de fois je t'ai vu te pavaner et dormir aux corneilles au QG ??!!

- Je suis un être humain à ce que je sache et pas une machine ! J'ai le droit a du repos comme tout le monde ! "

Au fur et a mesure des argument de chacun, les voix montaient et le nourrisson a côté ne supportait pas les cris. La petite se mit se mit à pleurer assez fort pour montrer son mécontentement et nous stopper dans notre élan de dispute. Dès que je la prit dans mes bras, elle se calma presque instantanément, puis je m'adressai à Roy :

« - Désolé, c'est juste que je n'ai apprécié comment tu m'a envoyé balader ce matin ...

- Il faut dire que je n'ai pas été tendre non plus ... pardon. Enfin il est vrai que je peux m'assoupir au QG mais c'est rare et je ne dors que quelques minutes !

- La dernière fois, tu a dormi une bonne heure. J'ai du faire croire à tout le monde que tu étais très occupé pour éviter qu'on ne te dérange. Humpf, tu parle d'un généralissime !

- ... Ed, on ne parle pas de ses supérieurs comme ça.

- Au QG de Central peut être, mais là on est à la maison et j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense.

- Niveau critique ça balance mais dès qu'on parle sentiment, là ça se fait plus timide !

- c'est pas vrai !

- C'est la stricte vérité, le nombre de fois ou tu m'a dit « je t'aime » se compte sur les doigts de la main.

- C'est juste que je ne suis pas du genre à dit ça à tort et à travers. »

Pensées de Mustang : Je savais qu'Edward avait raison mais je tenais absolument à coucher avec lui ce soir. Il ne manquai pas de relever chaque défi que je lui lançais , et ici une bonne occasion se présenté. Je continuais donc de jouer au petit jeu auquel Edward tombait systématiquement dans le panneau. Je lui lançai un regard provocateur :

« - Je ne te crois pas.

- Tu a tort !

Edward mordait à l'hameçon, son affront prenait le dessus. Je n'avais plus qu'a tirer sur la corde pour le faire venir à moi.

- J'ai tort ? Moi, Roy Mustang ? Viens me montrer ça.

- C'est quand tu veux, je me ferai un plaisir de te prouver que je ne me défiles pas !

- Quand je veux n'est-ce pas ... Alors disons ce soir dans ma chambre.

- Aucun problèmes ! "

Je lançais à Edward un dernier regard provocateur histoire d'être sûr qu'il viendrait, avant de monter prendre ma douche à mon tour.

Pensées d'Edward : Roy pouvait vraiment me prendre la tête quand il s'y mettait, et avec mon caractère j'étais loin d'arranger les choses. Je me mis a réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de me dire quand je réalisais qu'il avait encore réussi à me manipuler. Ce n'était pas la première fois et pourtant, son système marchait à tous les coups. Finalement Roy va réussir à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, chacun avait mangé de son côté. L'ambiance était assez morne. Puis à ma grande surprise, Roy avait amené la petite à l'étage pour s'en occuper. Cela faisait - il parti de son plan pour que je le rejoigne plus rapidement ? J'avais réussi à résister jusqu'à une certaine heure, puis j'en ai eu marre. J'avais une envie irrésistible de montrer à « monsieur l 'égocentrique » qu'il avait bel et bien tort. Je montai à l'étage supérieur. Arrivé dans le couloir je pouvais aller à gauche, dans la chambre de Roy qui m'attendait, ou à droite, ma chambre dans laquelle notre petite protégée avait élu domicile. Je me suis d'abord dirigé à droite pour voir si tout aller bien. Roy s'était occupé de la coucher et elle dormait paisiblement. Je m'approchai de son « lit » sans faire de bruit, lui caressai la joue droite et fermai délicatement la porte. Le problème du bébé était donc réglé. À nous deux, Mustang ! Je frappai à la porte de sa chambre et attendit un moment. Aucune réponse. Je décidai donc d'entrer par moi- même. Je fut surpris de voir que la pièce était plongée dans le noir et pas une trace de Roy. Peut être était-il dans la salle de bain ? Non, je l'aurai entendu, de plus c'est lui qui m'a bien dit de le rejoindre ce soir dans sa chambre. Je m'avançai un peu plus dans la pièce pour être sûr de ce que je pensais. Instantanément, la porte se referma, de ce fait il était dur de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Puis une masse se jeta sur moi pour me plaquer contre le mur.

« - Aie ! Roy, fais gaffe !

J'eu à même le temps de m'exprimer que les délicieuses lèvres de Roy vinrent se coller aux miennes en un fougueux baiser.

- Montres moi que j'ai tort. »

Il avait soufflé ces mots d'une façon très sensuel tout près de mon oreille. Dès lors, il m'empoigna par le col et m'embrassa une seconde fois avec autant de ferveur que le précédent devait vraiment avoir envie de le faire, pour y aller aussi franco dès les premières minutes. Je me demandais même s'il se contrôlait à cet instant. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à me retenir en temps normal, et à ce moment là le haut de mon pantalon commençait déjà à se serrer. J'essayais de me défaire de l'étreinte de Roy.

« - Alors, tu essayes de te défiler ?

- ... Pas du tout ! J'essaie de préserver mon pantalon.

- Hum ... si ce n'est que ça. »

Il continua de plus belle. Roy aurai beau recommencer des dizaines, des centaines de fois, je ne me lasserai jamais de ses lèvres, celles qui me faisait frissonner à chaque baiser, et de sa langue aimant parcourir mon corps tout entier. Il s'arrêta quelques instant :

« - Dit moi que tu m'aimes ...

Je prononçai le « je t'aime » qu'il attendait mais étrangement aucun son ne sortait. Seuls mes lèvres bougeaient et dans l'obscurité, Roy ne pouvait deviné que je le lui avait dis.

- Tant pis ... ou peut être tant mieux pour toi mais ... je vais augmenter la dose. »

Il détachait chacun des mots pour que je puisse bien les comprendre et plus il avançait dans sa phrase, plus je sentais son souffle contre ma peau. Roy pouvait aller loin à ce petit jeu, il me l'avait déjà montré une fois, et il savait ce qui me faisait de l'effet ou pas. Il descendit plus bas tout en prenant son temps. D'abord le cou qu'il lécha avec modération, puis il enchaîna avec plus d'entrain sur le torse multipliant les baisers avant d'arriver sur mon bas ventre. Avait-il aperçu que j'étais sur le point de craquer ? Il continuait ses assauts tantôt caresse, tantôt baisers de ça et là. Pour le moment il n'avait pas encore touché au pantalon. Il s'arrêta une seconde fois :

« - Ed ... pour la seconde fois dit moi que tu m'aimes ...

Je refaisais comme tout a l'heure, je prononçait ces mots sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Je forçais un peu plus ma voix mais la seule chose qui sortit était presque inaudible.

- Je t'...

- Tu a du mal ... bien ... corsons un peu plus les choses.

Il posa sa main sur mon entrejambe.

- ton pantalon est un peu étriqué, je vais t'aider à défaire tout ça ...

- JE NE SUIS PAS UN GAMIN !

- Tu vois que j'ai raison, tu ne cesse de crier ton mécontentement, tu pourrai même en faire un discours mais dès qu'il s'agit de deux petits mots, tu les gardes pour toi ... Tu ne me laisse plus le choix. »

Roy ouvrit délicatement mon pantalon et désormais je ne pouvais plus nier qu'il ne me faisait pas d'effet. De ses doigts, il caressait mon entrejambe, même à travers le tissu de mon caleçon je ressentais très bien les sensations. Il se posa face à moi sans rien faire. Je pouvais le sentir par sa respiration. Puis il m'embrassa. Ce baiser était plus lent et plus délectable. Je crus qu'il ralentissait pour s'arrêter juste après... loin de là. Il me bernait sur son baiser pour mieux me surprendre en mettant sa main dans mon caleçon. Je poussai un gémissement. Roy était en train de me masturber.

- Alors tu te décides ? On a toute la nuit devant nous et je peux encore monter la difficulté d'un cran !

Sa main allait et venait de plus en plus vite. Il arriva l'orgasme. En même temps que j'éjaculait, je criais à gorge déployée :- Je t'aime !Ma respiration fut haletante, non content d'avoir eu ce qu'il voulait Roy alluma la lumière et m'adressa :

- Il faut vraiment te pousser à bout pour obtenir quelque chose de toi, tu n'es pas très coopératif.

Sa main dégoulinait de ma semence, je le regardais.

- Tu viens limite de me violer et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Hé,tu étais consentant. Ce n'est donc plus considérer comme du viol et puis, je n'ai toujours pas joué mon vrai rôle dans tout ça.

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'y prendre du plaisir. La nuit ne fait que commencer. »

C'était reparti pour un tour, mais quelque part j'étais soulagé. Peut être arriverais-je plus souvent à lui dire « je t'aime » à l'avenir.

***

Roy dormait profondément tandis que j'appréciais chaque instant que je passais dans ses bras. Je gardais les yeux fermés, je n'étais pas endormi mais je somnolais quand même. Je commençais à m'endormir, après tout, j'étais fatigué moi aussi. Je venais à peine de penser à m'endormir que j'entendis des plaintes venir de la chambre d'à côté. Roy se réveilla lui aussi et me regardait avec le regard vitreux.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses bruits Ed ?

- Je sais pas, on dirait que ça vient de ma chambre. »

Après s'être levés, nous nous dirigèrent vers ma chambre. La petite criait, j'ouvrais la porte et allait vers le « lit » du bébé. Elle criait comme si elle souffrait atrocement.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- J'en n'ai absolument aucune idée Roy... »

Je la pris dans mes bras, elle était gelée.

« - Elle est peut-être malade, elle est super froide.

- Tu crois ?

- Aucune idée, c'est pas moi l'expert des mômes...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la prend avec nous pour qu'elle est moins froid ?

- Ouais, regarde elle s'est calmée en plus. Je téléphonerais à Al demain matin.

- D'accord, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas se mettre à pleurer... Je suis crevé moi.

- Ah ben c'est les risques de l'amour. »

Roy sourit puis nous repartions dans sa chambre. Nous nous débrouillions pour la mettre vers nous, sous la couette, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par se calmer pour de bon et s'endormir. J'embrassais Roy avant de me blottir dans ses bras pour essayer de me reposer à mon tour. Roy s'endormit un peu avant moi, je regardais juste la gamine et je commençais à espérer de tout mon cœur que personne ne vienne la chercher, qu'elle reste ici avec nous. Après tout ça pourrait être quelque chose de bien pour Roy et moi d'avoir une fille... On ne pouvait pas en avoir de façon « naturelle » mais rien ne nous empêcher d'adopter cette gamine si personne ne voulait d'elle.

***

Je venais de me réveiller, Roy était déjà parti travailler au QG. La petite dormait toujours à côté, je la pris dans mes bras mais cette fois-ci elle était plutôt chaude. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je la gardais dans la couette tandis que je me dirigeais vers le téléphone. J'appelais Al, j'espérais une fois de plus tomber directement sur lui. Encore un coup de chance, il me répondit.

« - Al ! C'est encore Ed ! J'ai un gros problème avec la gamine !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

- Rien ! Pour une fois c'est pas ma faute !

- Bon alors t'accouches ?

- Hier soir elle pleurait et quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras elle était gelée, on l'a prise dans le lit avec nous mais ce matin mais elle est bouillante !

- Elle a attrapé la crève ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas un expert en la matière !

- Emmène la voir un médecin. On ne sait jamais.

- D'accord...

- Attend une minute, tu m'as dit que toi et Roy avaient dormi dans le même lit qu'elle ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Si elle a la crève, il y a de grande chance pour que vous aussi soyez contaminés ...

- Hein ? Ben je m'en tape là, j'ai pas envie qu'elle meurt dans mes bras !

- Calme-toi si elle est juste malade, il faut juste que tu aille la faire examiner et il y a peu de chance qu'elle meurt dans tes bras...

- Bon ben merci Al.

- De rien et dépêche-toi maintenant. »

Je raccrochais le téléphone et regardait la gamine dans les yeux, elle semblait vraiment malade. Je la posais sur le canapé avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre pour m'habiller et je redescendis quatre à quatre les escaliers. J'emmaillotais la petite avec ce que j'avais sous la main. Elle était déjà assez mal en point, il fallait mieux la sortir couverte. Saisissant la poignée du panier, je me dirigeais vers la sortie pour aller voir un mé, je réfléchissais où pouvait bien être le médecin le plus proche, et heureusement pour nous, un de bonne réputation n'habitait pas loin de chez Roy. J'avais entendu dire qu'il avait déménagé son cabinet du centre-ville pour venir s'installer dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. S'il ne s'était pas trouvé ici, le prochain docteur aux alentours habitait à l'autre bout de la commune et je dois avouer que c'était assez loin. Durant la marche, je regardai le bébé emmitouflée sous une paire de draps bien épaisse, pour voir l'évolution de son état. Arrivé devant le cabinet, je me dépêchai d'entrer. Personne dans la salle d'attente. Je m'assis et déposai la petite à côté. Je n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Une tête grisonnante mais bienveillante me faisait face. Il me lança un bonjour poli et me tendit sa main. Je lui répondit en la lui serrant.

« - Hé bien, jeune homme vous ne m'avait pas l'air d'être malade ...

- En fait ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que je viens mais plutôt pour cette demoiselle ... »

Je lui montrais la petite dans le panier. L'expression de l'homme changea, il fronça les sourcils et me dit d'emmener le bébé. Il la saisit pour la déposer sur une table à langer avant de l'examiner d'un peu partout pour savoir d'où venait le mal. Puis il se tourna vers moi :

« - Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ?

- Depuis hier soir ... Un ami et moi l'avions trouvé gelé alors nous l'avons « réchauffé » du mieux qu'on a pu mais cela a apparemment empiré.

- Oui, parce que cette demoiselle est atteinte de fièvre ...

Le médecin pencha son oreille vers la tête de la petite.

- En vue de son état respiratoire, elle a les voies nasales plutôt prise. Hum ... cet enfant est atteinte d'une bronchite. Pour dégager ses voies respiratoires, je vais devoir lui prodiguer un massage sec mais efficace. J'espère que vous ne craignez pas les cris et les pleurs car les enfants en bas âge réagissent comme ça. Et si elle fait des rejets, ça veut dire que le massage fonctionne. »

Le médecin agit comme il me l'avait expliqué. Ses mouvements se concentraient en partie sur le torche, ses mouvements allaient de bas en haut pour faire ressortir les glaires du poumons du bébé. N'étant que simple spectateur, j'entendais la petite hurler du peu d'air qu'elle avait. Cela ne semblait en aucun cas être une partie de plaisir pour ce petit être, et j'avais mal pour elle. En effet, elle recrachait le surplus contenu dans ses poumons. C'était peut être une méthode radicale mais très efficace. Ceci finit le médecin m'expliqua que je devrais revenir dans quelques jours pour recommencer l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de traces de glaires. Il me prescrit quelques médicaments pour agir sur les bronches, en plus du massage déjà procuré. Puis avant de partir, il me conseilla que même si les journées de fin de saison étaient chaudes, le temps se rafraîchissait rapidement et il ne valait mieux pas laisser un bambin en couche-culotte sous peine de rhume. Désormais je le serai pour la prochaine fois.

***

Pensées de Mustang : Encore des visites chez les gradés de prévu, et les quelques missions qui me tombaient sur les bras finissaient vite dans les mains d'autrui au QG, du moins celles qui n'étaient pas d'ordre aristocratique. Je surveillai de loin la mission « Recherche parents désespérément », toujours aucunes nouvelles des géniteurs de la petite fille retrouvée dans les ordures. En y pensant je me demandais si Edward avait pensé à soigner cet enfant car avant de partir, j'avais trouvé sa température un peu au dessus de la normale. Durant cette nuit, ça avait été d'ailleurs une véritable épreuve que de ne pas l'écraser, ou bouger délicatement sans la réveiller. Il fallait que je trouve de quoi l'habiller également, car c'est normal qu'un enfant en bas âge tombe malade se baladant aux trois quarts nu. Je regardais l'heure, il était déjà tard. Le travail aurait voulut que je reste jusqu'à une heure plus tardive mais j'avais autre chose à faire. Je réfléchissais encore un peu dans mon fauteuil avant de partir. Je fixai le plafond. J'avais enfin réalisé ma promesse faite à Hughes, il aurait été fier de moi. Pour fêter ça il m'aurait inventé à arroser la nouvelle tout en parlant encore et toujours de sa gamine ... Soudain, cette pensée me fit tilt ! Peut être sa femme avait-elle gardé des anciens vêtements d'Elysia ? Je ne perdais rien à aller demander. Je partais en direction de la maison pour me changer avant d'aller faire une petite visite de courtoisie chez les fis une brève escale à mon domicile pour me mettre en tenue plus décontracté. En entrant j'avais trouvé Edward endormi dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise et la tête dans les bras. Face à lui se trouvait notre petite colocataire, elle aussi dans les bras de Morphée. À chaque fois que je rentrai du quartier général, je voyais systématiquement ces deux-là ensemble. Il était d'ailleurs rare de voir notre petite protégée dormir dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué mise à part les nuits. Je sortais de la maison aussi silencieusement que possible avant de passez visite à Grâce et é devant leur demeure, un sentiment de nostalgie m'envahit. Je marchais dans l'allée du jardin qui menait à l'entrée quand la porte s'ouvrit :

« - Maman je vais jouer dehors ! »

C'était Elysia et elle avait bien grandit depuis ma dernière visite. Elle interpella sa mère qui vint immédiatement, je pu voir sa surprise ne me voyant.

« - Roy Mustang ! Quelle surprise ! C'est bien agréable à vous de venir passer nous voir.

- Bien le bonjour ! Je suis aussi très heureux de vous voir mais je vous mentirai en prétextant que ce n'est qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Disons que j'ai un service à vous demander.

- Entrez donc alors. Nous parlerons de cela à l'intérieur. »

Elysia resta dans le jardin tandis que je m'installai dans le salon avec l'hôtesse de maison. Gracia me proposa un café que j'acceptais volontiers. Puis elle me questionna :

« - De quoi vouliez vous me parlez ? »

Dès lors je lui ai raconté comment Edward avait trouvé un nouveau né dans les ordures ménagères, dans quelles circonstances, et que nous l'avions recueilli sous notre toit en attendant quelques réponses des parents, s'ils daignaient se manifester. Gracia fut d'abord choquée et scandalisée qu'une chose pareil ai pu arriver, puis soulagée que ce bambin ai été tiré d'affaire. J'ai enchaîné sur comment nous arrivions à nous en sortir sans équipement et le manque de vêtements. Gracia se montra très compréhensive et m'affirma qu'elle nous aiderait. Elle partit quelques minutes et revenue avec un carton remplis de vêtements de nouveau né :

« - J'espère que cela conviendra. Peut être en laisserait vous quelques uns de côté car si c'est un garçon ...

- Pas de problèmes de ce côté-là, c'est une fille.

- Tant mieux. Et comment s'appelle t-elle ?

- À vrai dire, nous n'y avons pas pensé. Il y a de grandes chances pour que cette petite vive avec nous temporairement, des jours ... des mois ... des semaines ... Allez savoir ! Mais dès qu'on commence à trop s'attacher, il est très dur de couper le lien. Et lui donner un prénom serai déjà un trop grand signe d'attachement. En tout cas merci infiniment, je ne savais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner pour ce genre de choses.

- J'imagine et soi dit en passant, vous pourrez garder ces vêtements. C'est vrai Elysia est grande et je ne pense pas réutiliser ces habits alors autant les donner à une personne à qui ils vont servir. »

Je la remerciais encore une fois avant de partir, et saluais Elysia dehors d'un bref au revoir accompagné d'un signe de la main. Maintenant je rentrais réellement à la maison avec une garde-robe sous le bras pour la petite puce ... Petite puce ?! Depuis quand l'appelais-je comme ça ?!

Pensées d'Edward : J'avais dû m'assoupir un moment car je me sentais un peu lessivé. Je me grattait le sommet du crâne et m'étirai bruyamment avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Étrange, Roy aurait du être rentré depuis longtemps. Pourtant aucun son ne brisait le silence de la maison ... jusqu'à un grincement de porte poussé doucement. J'accueillis Roy à moitié dans le coltard qui fixait son regard sur moi avant de lancer :

« - Décidément, les siestes du soir ne te réussisse pas, tu à l'air un peu mou.

- ça je m'en contrefiche, ça ne concerne que moi ... Hum ? C'est quoi ce carton là-bas ?

- C'est la femme de Hughes qui a bien voulu nous céder les anciens vêtements de sa fille. Je lui ai parlé de ton histoire et elle a été compréhensive. Et c'est surtout normal qu'elle n'ai pas voulu laisser cette petite mourir de froid. Au fait comment va notre hôte ?

- Elle a une bronchite. Le médecin s'est occupé d'elle comme il fallait, elle à déjà moins de mal à respirer et les médicaments on fait baisser sa fièvre. D'ici une semaine, ce sera fini.

- Bien je crois que cette nouvelle soulage tout le monde. Au fait j'ai une question, a tu déjà penser à lui donner un prénom ? Elle peut partir à tout moment et c'est peut être un signe d'attachement mais toujours la nommer par des adjectifs ou « elle » devient assez répétitifs et sans réel personnalité.

- Non , je n'ai pas du tout réfléchis à ça ...

- Bon si une idée te vient à l'esprit n'hésites pas à la faire partager. De mon côté, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'appeller. Il me tendit le paquet remplit de vêtements.

- J'ai été les chercher donc pourrais-tu les monter à l'étage ?

- Pourquoi ?

- ça te réveillera. »

Je grommelais mais j'allais quand même déposer le carton d'habits dans ma chambre.

Pensées de Mustang : Bien, pour une fois Edward avait fais ce que je lui avait demandé. Je me retrouvais donc seul avec le nourrisson, qui se réveilla quelques secondes après le départ d'Edward en hurlant à pleins poumons. Je ne savait pas comment réagir car je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait.

« - Allons, du calme ... qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Je savais que ma tentative était vaine, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. Ses pleurs se stoppaient de temps à autre pour reprendre sa respiration, mais elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, et sa bouche restai grande ouverte, comme si elle était aphone. Le bébé ne se calmant pas, Edward redescendit alerté par les cris.

« - Roy, mais qu'est-ce tu fais les bras ballants ? Calmes la !

- J'aimerai bien agir mais je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive ! »

Dès lors, Edward devint blême, puis il saisit la petite, la coucha sur la table et lui massa fortement la poitrine. Elle ne cessa de crier qu' a la fin de ce massage où elle déglutinait des rejets. Edward essuya la petite et la prit dans ses bras. De mon côté j'était dépassé par la situation :

« - Ed, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

- La petite est atteint d'une bronchite et il lui arrive que les glaires lui bloque la respiration, alors il faut lui masser la poitrine de bas en haut pour l'aider a évacuer. C'est le médecin qui a fait ça ce matin, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle referai une crise aujourd'hui, j'ai donc fait la même chose que le docteur. Espérons que ça se reproduise le moins possible ... surtout en pleine nuit. »

Je regardais le bébé, désormais apaisé dans les bras d'Edward. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux.

« - Tu ne nous facilites pas la vie, tu le sais ça ?- Bon, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne reste pas nue, tiens ! Va donc l'habiller, moi je m'occuperai des médicaments et du repas.

- Tu veux pas qu'on fasse échange ?

- Occupes toi en aussi un peu ! »

Edward me passa le nourrisson et je montai à l'étage lui passer quelques vêtements. Ce ne fut pas chose facile sachant qu'elle était fragile et qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens, mais j'étais parvenu à l'habiller comme il fallait.

La soirée avait été calme, Edward avait préparé le dîner et s'était occupé des soins de la petite, mais j'avais été mis à contribution pour la faire manger. De peur d'une autre crise, Ed était sur le qui-vive et la surveillait constamment du coin de l'œil. De même pour moi, je la regardai de temps à autre pour voir si tout allait bien. Tout se passait pour le mieux quand vint l'heure de coucher la demoiselle :

« -Roy je monte la petite à l'étage et je vais me coucher par la même occasion...

- Déjà ?

- Oui, je suis un peu fatigué. »

Je lui souhaitais bonne nuit tout en l'enlaçant, avant de lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres. J'allais sûrement le rejoindre d'ici peu mais avant cela, je devais méditer sur un ou deux dossiers avant de monter me fait, je montai au premier dans ma chambre, ... qui était devenu « notre » chambre. Je me mettais à l'aise pour dormir, quand Edward marmonna :

« - Hum ... Nina ... »

J'avais d'abord cru qu'il m'interpellait, mais en fait il parlait juste dans son sommeil. Qui est cette Nina ? Peut être était ce un prénom lancé au hasard ? Je lui poserai les questions demain matin, en attendant je lui caressais les cheveux avec délicatesse avant de m'endormir à mon tour.

***

Au petit matin, j'ouvrais péniblement les yeux. La fatigue ne m'avait pas quitté et la tentation de rester au lit était plus que tentante. Je me tournais et m'apercevais qu'Edward était absent, pourtant il était rare qu'il se lève avant moi. Je décidais finalement à me lever, et arrivé dans le couloir, j'entendis la voix d'Edward qui provenait de sa chambre. Je me dirigeai alors vers celle-ci et le surpris en train de jouer avec la gamine :

« - Alors, on couve dès le matin ?

- Je ne couve pas, je m'occupe d'elle, nuance ! Comparé à une certaine personne de mon entourage ...

- Je m'abstiendrai de tout commentaire ... Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mieux mais je fais attention, on ne sait jamais. Sa fièvre a presque disparue, c'est déjà ça. »

La petite gazouillait sagement dans son lit, essayant de nous attendrir. Soudain, les questions de hier soir me revinrent en tête, et « Nina » par la même occasion. Je me décidais à questionner Edward.

« - Au fait Ed, a tu trouvé un prénom pour la miss ?

- Non toujours pas.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi insistes tu comme ça ?

- Excuses moi j'avais cru ... car quand je me suis couché hier soir je t'ai entendu prononcer « Nina » ...

Edward pâlit mais je pu également lire dans son regard, une certaine mélancolie.

- Ça ne va pas ?- Si ça va très bien ... je vais m' habiller. »

Edward sortit de la chambre un peu précipitamment. Que s'était il donc passé pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Je regardai alors la petite :

- Et toi, que penses tu de Nina ? »

Comme à son habitude, elle me fixait de ses grandes pupilles dorés.

Pensées d'Edward : Nina ... cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Pourquoi ce souvenir est il remonté à la surface aujourd'hui ? Malgré tout ce temps, j'était toujours en rogne contre Tucker. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre comment il avait pu se servir de sa propre famille pour des expériences. Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver. Ce cauchemar me restait toujours en travers de la gorge. J'essayais donc de me changer les idées, je prit ma douche puis saisit une serviette et la nouais autour de la taille. Ensuite je m'appuyais sur le bord du lavabo me regardant dans le miroir, mais je n'arrivais pas à me voir en face. Je détournais le regard et réfléchissais. Quand Roy frappa à la porte de la salle de bain :

« - Ed, t'a fini ? Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que tu es dans la salle de bains. J'aimerai bien y aller !

Je m'habillais rapidement puis j'ouvrais la porte et lançais assez sèchement à Roy :

- Tiens c'est libre, fait ce que tu veux !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Je ne l'écoutais pas et descendais les marches de l'escalier une à une tout en l'ignorant. Je préparais alors nos petits déjeuners respectifs, ainsi que le biberon du bébé. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler ce matin et surtout de « ça ». J'avais été tranquille pendant un quart d'heure, ensuite Roy descendit avec la petite. Nos regard se sont croisés mais j'ai rapidement détourné le mien. Roy vint s'asseoir à côté de moi pour manger et entama la discussion, une desquelles je n'avais absolument pas envie de participer.

« - Ed, il y a un problème ?

- Aucun ? Pourquoi ?

Je lui avais déballé ça d'une traite et d'un ton plutôt sec.

- Tout à l'heure, tout allait très bien. Bon sang, est-ce que ça à un rapport avec cette Nina ?

- PAS DU TOUT !

Un lourd silence pesa entre nous.

- Edward, tu mens très mal. Racontes moi ce qui s'est passé, ça te soulagera.

- JE N'AI PAS DU TOUT ENVIE D'EN PARLER !

Tout en hurlant cette phrase, j'avais violemment posé mon verre sur la table et notre protégée se mit à gémir.

- Bon je vais m'occuper de la petite.

Roy ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il me saisit fortement le bras.

- Il n'en pas question ! Tu va t'asseoir bien sagement et te calmer !

- JE SUIS CALME !

Les pleurs de la petite doublèrent d'intensité.

- Hé bah chapeau ! Si c'est ça ce que tu appelle être calme, alors moi je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin ! »

Roy m'empoigna alors les épaules et me contraint à me rasseoir. Même avec mon bras métallique, je ressentais la pression qu'il exerçait sur moi. Il plongea son regard dans le mien, mais je détournai la tête encore une fois :

- Edward, va tu m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis là pour t'écouter, pour t'aider !! Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dit rien !! Je vais me décider à te lâcher mais promets moi que tu restera calme. »

Je ne répondit rien mais Roy lâcha son emprise, il prit une chaise et se posa face à moi :

" - Cette Nina, ne serait-ce pas la fille de Tucker transformée en chimère ?

Je serrais les lèvres, j'avais un noeud dans la gorge et je ne voulais pas délier ma langue. Pourtant Roy avait remarqué mon geste.

- J'ai vu juste apparemment. Ed, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir à vie propos de cette histoire. Tu a fait ce que tu a pu, mais dans un malheureux concours de circonstances, les choses se sont passé dans l'état actuel. Dis toi que cette petite fille est mieux là où elle est plutôt que dans un laboratoire servant de cobaye. »

Je serrais les poings maintenant mais pourtant, les larmes coulaient d'elle-même. Je ne pouvais me retenir. Tout en pleurant, j'énonçai Nina. Roy me prit alors dans ses bras pour me consoler, et me caressa les cheveux. J'avais vidé mon sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me desserrais de l'étreinte de Roy, qui essuyait mes larmes.

- ça va mieux ?

- On va dire ça.

- Ah décidément, les petits passent leur temps à pleurer ...

- JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !

- Mais oui, mais oui ...

Je balançais mes poings ravageurs sur Roy qui les esquiva sans peine.

- TU VAS VOIR CE QUE TU VA VOIR !!! »

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans toute la maison pendant dix bonnes minutes. Caché derrière un mur, j'avais réussi à flanquer à Roy, un bon coup de poing « made in Full Métal »

- Bon on va dire qu'on est quittes d'accord ?

- Ouais !Nous nous sommes affalés tous les deux sur le canapé.

- Avec mon alchimie j'aurai gagné sans problèmes !

- Humpf ... C'est toi qui le dit ! ... Au fait Roy, ... je suis d'accord pour qu'on appelle la petite Nina ...

- Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Oui.

- Soit !

Roy parti saisir la petite et son biberon, et vint s'asseoir avec elle sur le canapé.

- Il est donc grand temps de dire bonjour à Nina !Je sourit. Roy me tendit alors le biberon.

- Tiens, tu t'occupes de Nina pour les repas non ?- Tu pourrai pas le faire un peu, c'est pas bien compliqué ! »

- Parce que tu crois que je sais le faire ?Je plongeai alors ma tête dans ma main en signe de dé semaines avait passé depuis cette histoire et Nina avait guéri sans problèmes. Nous avions retrouver le médecin comme convenu, pour le deuxième rendez-vous et il nous a expliqué qu'elle s'était vite remise. Par manque de nourrice, Roy m'avait filé tous mes congés plus tôt que prévu afin que je puisse m'occuper de Nina . L'ambiance du quartier général me manquait plus que je ne le croyait, et nos « escapades bureaucratiques » à Roy et moi avec. Mais bon, nous n'avions pas le choix.

***

Pensées de Mustang : Je me reposais tranquillement, allongé dans mon fauteuil , les pieds sur le bureau. Quelques minutes de repos après l'effort me ferait le plus grand bien, après la bouche d'Edward bien entendu. Soudain Hawkeye débarqua dans mon bureau sans prévenir. Je repris ma pose de bosseur :

« - Hawkeye, j'avais demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte ...

- C'est à propos de l'affaire de l'orpheline Généralissime Mustang ! Les parents de l'enfant retrouvé viennent de passer un appel, et ils souhaitent vous joindre tout de suite. Pour le moment, nous les faisons attendre sur l'autre ligne.

- Bien, passez les moi !

Je saisis alors je combiné du téléphone :

- Allô ? Généralissime Mustang du quartier général à l'appareil.

- Bien le bonjour Monsieur. Il semblerait que ayez signalé un enfant en bas âge, de sexe féminin et brune dont vous ignorez la provenance. Hé bien il y a de fortes chances pour que je sois l'un des parents.

- Bien finalement, nous aurons réussi à vous retrouver. L'armée est heureuse de pouvoir réunir une famille.- Ma femme est à mes côtés et elle est morte d'inquiétude . Comment se porte le bébé

- Il est tout a fait normal qu'une mère s'inquiète pour son enfant. C'est mon subordonné qui se charge de s'en occuper et elle se porte comme un charme.- Vous nous en voyez soulagé. Quand pouvons nous la récupérer ?

- Le plus tôt possible serai le mieux mais je dois d'abord prévenir mon subordonné afin qu'il amène l'enfant au quartier général.- Nous pensons arriver dans la soirée, serait-ce assez ?

- C'est parfait. Nous vous retrouverons donc ce soir comme raccrochai le combiné, et croisais les bras.

- Vous en faites une tête, nous venons de retrouver les parents de cette petite fille, n'était ce pas ce que vous cherchiez ?

- Si, bien au contraire mais je dois appeler Edward qui s'est entiché de cette petite, et la séparation risque d'être dure et douloureuse. Moi-même, je vais avoir du mal à la laisser partir ... Je savais bien que ça se passerait comme ça et pourtant ... Bon ... Puisqu'il le faut ! »

Pensées d'Edward : Je jouais avec Nina depuis un petit moment, je passais tout mon temps avec elle. Et il semblait que je m'attachais de plus en plus. Le téléphone sonna. Je reposais Nina dans son lit et partit décrocher.

« - Allô?

- Ed ! C'est Roy !

- Pourquoi m'appelles tu main ...

- Nous avons retrouvé les parents de Nina. Nous venons de les avoir au téléphone et ils viendront la chercher ... Ed, tu es toujours là ? Edward ?!

- ... Oui ... je suis là.

- Je te disais donc qu'il viendront chercher Nina en début de soirée. C'est pour ça que je viendrai te chercher pour que l'on puisse la ramener au QG. Tiens toi prêt !

- ... Entendu.

- Edward !

- oui ?

- Je suis désolé. »

Roy raccrocha dès la fin de sa phrase. Je reposai le combiné de téléphone et le fixai. Finalement le fait d'avoir Nina à la maison n'avait été qu'une douce et brève illusion. Et la garder avec nous n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Comment peut on s'attacher à un être en si peu de temps ? Difficile à expliquer. Mais le fait était là. Nina aller devoir partir pour vivre avec sa véritable famille. Peut être a-t-elle des frères et sœurs ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais. D'ici ce soir, je ne connaîtrai plus rien d' journée passa anormalement vite et il été désormais l'heure de venir chercher Nina.

Pensées de Mustang : Nous avions pris la voiture, et Havoc , étant mon chauffeur, nous avait menés chez moi. Je descendait du véhicule et entrais dans la maison chercher Edward et Nina. Ils m'attendaient tous les deux dans le salon.

« - Tout est prêt ? Il est temps d'y aller.

Je me dirigeais vers l'extérieur mais Edward ne me suivait pas. Il avait le regard vide, sans aucune expression.

- Ed, fais pas le con, tu savais aussi bien que moi que cette petite partirai un jour ou l'autre. Tu en étais conscient, et c'est pour ça que nous avons lancé un bulletin d'alerte.

- Oui, merci je sais tout ça ...

Il ne bougea pas. Je saisis Nina car si elle restait avec Edward, je savais qu'elle resterai à la maison. Et ma devise à ce moment était que plus tôt elle partirai, plus tôt Edward l'oublierais, sa tristesse montâmes dans la voiture, Nina entre nous deux, et Edward qui fixai le paysage la tête dans la paume de la main. Le voyage fut très silencieux, même Havoc n'osa pas parler. Arrivé au QG, je déposai tout ce petit monde dans mon bureau, et Edward parlait toujours aussi peu, lui qui est plutôt du genre à l'ouvrir quand quelque chose ne lui convient pas. Je m'assis à coté de lui.

« - Tu devrais arrêter de faire cette tête d'enterrement, il existe des choses bien pire, que je sais que tu connais. Réjouis toi plutôt qu'on ai retrouvé ses véritables parents. C'est beaucoup mieux pour elle que d'être élevée par d'autres dont on ne connaît rien, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si mais ... je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte maintenant ...

- Dommage pour nous, on ne décide pas de ce genre de choses, puis on en a assez bavé pour le peu qu'on l'a eu à la maison.

J'eu un petit rire. Ma remarque fit légèrement sourire Edward.

- Il est vrai que ça n' a pas été facile tous les jours, surtout quand elle a été malade ... et toi qui ne savait rien faire !

- On ne peut pas être doué partout ! Mais je me rattrape sur un autre plan pour lequel tu es encore un piètre amateur face à moi.

- Humpf et lequel grand narcissique ?

- Les escapades au lit mon nabot !

- NE M'APPELLES PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA OU T'EN AURA POUR TON GRADE !!

- ça veut tout dire ...

On frappa à la porte, ce fut Hawkeye :

- Les parents de la demoiselle sont arrivés

- Très bien, je m'en vais les accueillir. Ed, profites encore un peu de Nina.

- Oui.- Hawkeye , nous pouvons y aller ... Hawkeye ?

- Alors, c'est elle la petite Nina ? Elle est vraiment mignonne. Je viens tout de suite Généralissime ! »

Pensées D'Edward : Finalement ça y'est il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes à passer avec elle. Autant en profiter ... Je la sorti du panier et la prit dans mes bras une dernière minutes plus tard, Roy débarqua avec les parents de Nina.

« - Monsieur et Madame Dusk, voici mon subordonnée et Alchimiste d'état : Edward Elric. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de votre petite fille durant cette période. »

Je serrai la main du père de Nina. Il était assez grand, mince, les cheveux de couleur brun, les yeux marrons et portait la moustache. Il avait l'air un peu défringué. Sa femme quant à elle, tout aussi fine mais sans être dénuée de forme, avait les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et des yeux verts très clair, presque limpide. Au contraire de son mari, elle semblait être tirée à quatre épingle. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à voir un air de ressemblance entre ces deux individus et Nina. Les présentations faites, la femme se précipita sur moi pour saisir Nina, dont le visage était caché contre ma chemise. Elle me la prit des bras pour la regarder, et dès que ce fut fait, la femme écarquilla les yeux et fis une moue des plus tristes.

- Mon cher époux, cette petite n'est pas notre enfant disparue ... celle -ci à les yeux dorés !

La femme de Dusk se précipita dans les bras de son mari et fondue en larmes.

- Allons allons, nous la retrouverons, coûte que coûte. Nous remuerons ciel et terre pour la retrouver, peu importe les moyens ... Généralissime, je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce remue-ménage. Croyez - moi que si ...

- Il n'y a pas de mal, l'erreur est humaine et si ce n'est pas votre fille, elle est forcément celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous serons faire le nécessaire. Sinon pour votre petite fille porté disparue, adressez vous à la police, ils seront quoi faire.

- Merci infiniment de nous avoir reçu. Sur ce nous rentrons chez nous dans l'espoir de retrouver notre " Elena " »

La femme éclatait en sanglots à côté, mais ils finirent par partir. Ce fut Hawkeye qui les raccompagna jusqu'à leur véhicule. Mustang resta avec moi dans son bureau :

- Il s'en ai fallut de peu ... avoue que tu es content que ce ne soit pas leur fille !

- Quelque part je suis soulagé, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la laisser partir avec ce couple, je ne les sentais pas ...

- Bon, Nina va donc encore rester à la maison quelque temps. Prend ça comme un délai supplémentaire avant qu'elle ne soit encore demandé.

- Je ne préfères même pas y penser. Mais combien de temps vas tu encore laisser cette info vagabonder dans tout le pays ?

- Au départ, j'avais dit un mois, mais les premiers parents à se manifester ont été présent au bout de trois semaines, je vais donc laisser l'info en suspens encore trois semaines. Au-delà, ils faudra décider par nous-mêmes où est-ce qu'elle vivra. »

Mustang prit sa voiture et nous ramena tous à la maison, Nina y compris. J'étais content qu'elle puisse rester avec nous, cela mettait un peu d'animation et avec j'affirmai ma supériorité du « je sais m'occuper d'un gamin et pas Roy » Il est vrai que c'était comique de le voir patauger. Rentrés, je donnai à manger à Nina et la couchait quelques temps après. Roy attendait dans le salon, puis il se leva :

« - Tu vas où ?

- je vais me coucher.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Non mais je vais me reposer.

- Ah non ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse te reposer après m'avoir insulté de nabot et de piètre amateur au lit dans la même journée. Je vais te montrer ce que le piètre amateur d'escapades au lit est capable de faire !!!

- J'attends de voir ça !

Roy me lança encore un de ses sourire provocateur auquel ma susceptibilité me faisait flancher.

-C'est quand tu veux mon grand narcissique !

J'avais poursuivi Roy dans les escaliers, et arrivé à l'étage, je le poussai violemment contre le mur.

- T'a mangé du lion ou quoi, ce soir ?!

- Tais toi, je vais plutôt manger du cheval et ... Ne viens pas te plaindre après ! »

J'embrassais langoureusement les délicieuses lèvres de Roy, rencontrait sa langue, avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieur avec douceur. Il avait l'air d'apprécier car il se laissait faire, du moins pour le moment. Je commençais alors à laisser balader mes mains un peu partout sur son corps, et malgré moi elles se stoppèrent au niveau du pantalon. Je commençais a défaire le tout mais Roy me stoppa :

" - Tu veux déjà en arriver là ? Tt tt tt, un spécialiste en la matière prend tout son temps et sais faire durer le plaisir. Est-ce que tu veux que je te montre encore une fois ?

- Tss ... parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas ça depuis le début ?! J'ai appris depuis le temps que tu me faisais mariner à feu doux ...

- Tu joues sur les mots maintenant ? Alors si je te fais mariner à feu doux comme tu dis si bien, je vais donc t'allumer et cette fois-ci, ça risque d'être chaud ... très chaud !

Roy me souffla ces derniers mots au creux de l'oreille, avant de me lécher le lobe. Il se mettait dans un état très sensuel, et c'est comme ça qu'il arrivait à tourner l'action à son avantage. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser faire, « l'amateur » allait lui montrer de quoi il est commença à me défaire la chemise aussi lentement que possible. Voyant que je ne bougeai plus, il se sentis supérieur et esquissa un sourire de plaisir non dissimulé.

- Alors on laisse tomber ? Tu n'aura pas fait long feu ... Edward.

J'eus un sourire en coin, cette remarque me remis d'aplomb et je lançais une nouvelle offensive.- Pas encore !Je saisis Roy par le col et l'embrassait fougueusement, sa main gauche sur ma taille et sa main droite dans mes cheveux. Je décollai mes lèvres des siennes et vu sa réaction, Roy était agréablement surpris.

- Tu m'avais caché ce talent Edward, aussi bien embrasser est un crime que de ne pas m'en faire profiter.

- Baisses toi. »

Pensées de Mustang : Je fus d'abord surpris par ce que venait de dire Edward. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il répéta :

" - Roy, baisses toi.

- Tu donnes des ordres à ton supérieur maintenant ?

- Arrêtes de parler pour ne rien dire et dégustes, tu m'en dira des nouvelles. »

Je m'assis par terre, adossé le long du mur et Edward me suivit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur mes jambes. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Il se mit à me mordre le cou avec sensualité et c'était loin d'être désagréable ... je dirai même jouissif. Edward se détacha de mon cou et je ressentis une étrange sensation. J'étais toujours maître de mes émotions et il venait d'arriver l'une des rares fois je m'était laissé aller. Je vis alors le regard vainqueur d'Edward ainsi que son sourire en coin.

" - J'ai trouvé ton point faible. »

Je reprenais mes esprits, désapprouvant ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais comme les actions parle plus que les mots, Edward recommença pour preuve de ses dires. Et sa langue, oui cette langue qui venait délicieusement me lécher le cou ... je laissais échapper un soupir d'exaltation. J'eu une poussée de désir et une fois qu'Edward eut fini, je le saisit par les bras et le fit flancher sur le côté afin qu'il se retrouve dos à terre. Me retrouvant au dessus de lui j'étais en position de force.

- Intéressant, tu a fais des progrès bravo ! Mais ... résistera-tu quand je toucherai TON point faible ?

- Encore faut il que tu le trouve !

- Nous avons assez fait l'amour tous les deux pour que je sache où il se trouve.

- Tu n'oserais pas ...

- Tu ne t'ai pas gêné à l'instant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priverai.

J'embrassais son poignet et commençais mon ascension remontant jusqu'à son cou. Edward laissait aller quelques petits soupirs, et la vue de sa bouche entrouverte me rappela de prendre possession de cette petite langue qui avait joué sur mon corps. Edward n'avait plus que sa chemise ouverte, mais son pantalon était encore intacte. Je glissais ma main en dessous de la ceinture. Dès lors, Edward décolla ses lèvres pour me dissuader de ne pas aller à cet endroit. Loin d'avoir envie de l'écouter je continuais, son point faible étant à ma portée. Edward poussa un cri qui ne me laissais pas indifférent. Pris de pulsions, je lui descendais le tout avant de le retourner. Il était désormais ventre à terre. Je caressai son corps quand:

" - Non... Roy ... pas ... pas cette position !

Déconcerté, je me demandais ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Pas ... Mais pourtant, cette position t'a toujours convenue ... notamment sous la douche ...

Edward se remit face à moi s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

- Sous la douche c'était autre chose il y avait la chaleur de l'eau et notre image se reflétait dans les carreaux. D'une certaine façon même retourné je pouvais te voir mais là il serait difficile de refléter notre image sur un plancher. Tout ce que je veux c'est voir ton visage, tes lèvres qui me soufflent tout ... ce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ...

Edward fut gêné et se mit à rire.

- ... mais aussi tes yeux auxquels j'ai du mal à résister. »

Je souris tendrement, c'était la première fois qu'Edward me faisait une déclaration pareille. Ce soir j'allais de surprises en surprises avec lui, mais je crois surtout qu'Edward a mûri. Touché par ce qu'il venait de me dire, je me fis plus lent et plus tendre, afin que nous puissions tous les deux en profiter. Edward et moi faisions l'amour comme si c'était la première après nos échanges et avant de nous endormir, Edward me chuchota à l'oreille comme s'il voulait que je sois le seul à l'entendre :

" - ... Je t'aime Roy.

Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front avant d'ajouter à mon tour:

- Je t'aime aussi Edward Elric. »


	9. Chapter 9

**La fin [ tant attendue ? ] de cette longue histoire arrive enfin sur fanfiction. Il nous aura fallut un an et demi avant de terminer cette belle aventure qui donne toujours un peu d'expérience dans l'écriture. Mon amie et moi espérons que cette petite fic vous ai plu, partageant notre passion pour FMA [ ainsi que pour le yaoi x) ] Merci à vous lectrices [ et lecteurs peut être, on en sait jamais ^^ ] de nous avoir suivi depuis le début, ainsi qu' aux fidèles d'_Au delà de L'Alchimie_. Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui nous ont rejoint en milieu de parcours ou qui viennent de débarquer. Bonne lecture à tous, on se reverra dans une prochaine fic !**

* * *

Pensées d'Edward : Nous sommes au petit matin. J'ose à peine ouvrir les yeux. Quelques rayons de lumière filtrent à travers les volets, et, encore un peu fatigué, je me recroqueville dans les draps de mon lit. Des brides de ma dernière soirée me reviennent à l'esprit : Montant à l'étage, je vois Roy de dos, face à son bureau sur lequel est éparpillé toutes sortes de documents. À en juger par la façon dont il se tient, cela a l'air important. Ne voulant le déranger, je me contente seulement de le regarder quelques secondes. Il s'était couché assez tard et pourtant la place du lit dans lequel il devait se trouver était vide. Roy était décidément toujours le premier à se lever. Après avoir réussi à avoir retrouver mes esprits, je décide de me lever à mon tour. Je m'étire un peu avant de descendre au rez de chaussé puis descends les escaliers faisant mine d'être de bonne humeur.

« - Salut Roy, bien dormi ?

Je crus faire face à un zombie, Roy avait plus une tête de déterré qu'autre chose. Il était adossé nonchalamment et sirotait calmement son café. Ne répondant pas, je m'assis tranquillement face à lui, et de plus près, vit une expression plus grave qu'un manque de sommeil sur son visage. Ma bonne humeur s'estompa, me rendant compte d'un malaise.

- J'étais justement en train de penser à toi.

- Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, tu a quelque chose à me dire et je sens que je ne vais pas aimé ... Quel est le problème ?

- Nous sommes à la date butoir Edward.

- Déjà ?!

- Oui et malheureusement nous n'avons pas avancé d'un pouce. Arrêtons de jouer les nounous et décidons nous aujourd'hui et maintenant du sort du Nina. Il ne vaut mieux ne pas prendre ça à la légère, c'est maintenant que son avenir se joue.

Je me sentais mal à l'aise, à chaque fois que cette question se posait, les circonstances faisait que l'on arrivait à l'éviter ... mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Quels sont les solutions ?

- On peut la confier à l'orphelinat. Ils sauront s'occuper d'elle comme il faut. Nourrie, logée, entourée de petits camarades, Nina aura peut être une chance de trouver des parents qui la rendront heureuse ... va savoir.

Roy s'aperçut de mon changement de figure.

- Si tu es vraiment attaché à elle, tu pourras toujours aller lui rendre visite là-bas. Comme ça nous continuons notre petite vie tranquille et la miss à un toit.

Je trouvais ça égoïste de sa part mais finalement, n'était-ce pas moi qui l'étais ? C'est vrai que mon caprice avait réussi à être prolongé... et si je demandais à Roy d'adopter officiellement Nina ? Non, il y aurai de fortes chances pour qu'il refuse et un engagement pareil ne se fait pas sur un coup de tête ... juste sur un coup de cœur. Mais je ne perdais rien en lui posant la question.

- Je vois une deuxième option, celle de la garder avec nous et de l' posa sa tasse et me regarda droit dans les yeux- Edward, en vue du temps que nous avons eu ce môme à la maison, tu n'as pas réussi à te rendre compte de l'effort et de la patience que cela représente ?! Nous ne sommes pas assez disponibles. Admettons qu'elle reste, qui s'occupera d'elle pendant que toi et moi sommes au QG ? Nous ne pouvons pas toujours demander à Gracia, ce serait abuser de sa gentillesse ! »

Malheureusement Roy avait raison, et rare fois, je ne trouvais rien pour répliquer. Bien que nous étions si près l'un de l'autre, nos façons de penser étaient bien éloignées. Chacun réfléchissait à la tournure des choses, et comment résoudre le problème qui se posait. Roy regarda l'heure et me lança qu'il allait dans la salle de bain. Il me conseilla de déjeuner un peu. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie mais le fait de ne rien manger n'arrangerait rien dans notre histoire.

Pensées de Mustang : Après le passage obligatoire de la salle de bain, je sortis tranquillement et croisais Edward dans le couloir. La tête baissée, il ne m'adressa ni la parole ni même un regard. Essayait-il de m'éviter ? Ainsi que le problème de Nina ? C'était fort probable. Ne nous étant pas encore décidés à propos de la petite, je pris l'initiative d'agir seul. Je m'habillais rapidement et m'occupais de Nina. Une chance pour moi qu'Edward prenne sa douche, le bruit de l'eau couvrait mon vacarme. La petite couverte, je l'emmenais avec moi loin de la maison ... sachant pertinemment ce qui m'attendait au retour.

Pensée d'Edward : Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps pour me préparer avant de partir au quartier général de l'armée. En temps normal, Roy m'aurait pressé en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain tout en disant de me dépêcher mais là, personne. Je déambulai dans la maison à sa recherche. Toujours personne. Je décidai de l'appeler mais il n'y eu aucun écho. Je commençais à m'inquiéter ... il serait sorti seul ?! Et Nina qui avait était assez silencieuse jusque là ... se pourrait-il que ... ! Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre en direction de la pseudo chambre de Nina. Elle n'y était plus ! Roy n'aurait quand même pas ... pas sans mon accord ! Il savait pourtant que je ne voulais pas. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et enfouis ma tête entre mes mains. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?! Toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit et les idées se mélangeaient au fur et à mesure. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée m'interpella :

« - Ed, t'es prêt ?! On doit partir

!C'était Roy qui m'appelait de l'étage en bas. Je me précipitai au rez de chaussé. En bas des escaliers j'étais face à lui, je guettai les environs, pas de Nina.

- Te voila. Dépêchons nous, on est déjà limite pour arriver à l'heure.

Roy me tournait le dos, en direction de la voiture avant que je ne l'arrête.

- Nina est dans la voiture ?

Il mit quelques secondes pour me répondre

- Le quartier général n'est pas un terrain de jeux pour enfants, je l'ai donc amené dans un endroit approprié.

- Où ça ? ... Où l'a tu emmené ?

- Je viens de te le dire. Maintenant arrêtes de faire le gamin et colère monta et je saisis Roy par le col, le ton de ma voix monta.- Tu l'a emmené à l'orphelinat c'est ça ?! Tu m'avais dit qu'on devait décider de ça tous les deux ! Comment tu ...Le regard de Roy se fit dur.- On n'a cesser d'en parler mais à chaque fois, tu te défilais au moment de dire ce qu'il fallait faire ... J'ai fait en sorte de choisir la bonne solution pour tout le monde. Et celle que j'ai prise me semble la meilleure. Aussi bien pour toi et moi, que pour Nina. »

Pensée de Mustang : Je voyais bien que je venais de briser quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Edward. Désemparé, il baissa la tête, lâcha mon col et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je crois que pour aujourd'hui je serai seul dans mon bureau. Mon subordonné avait besoin de faire le point. Mon humeur se fit sentir auprès de mes subalternes. Ils voyaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. De plus Edward n'était pas présent, autre indice qui leur mit la puce à l'oreille. J'enlevais l'indice de recherche des parents de la gamine et reprenait des affaires plus sérieuses. Dans cette histoire, c'est la réaction d'Edward qui me préoccupait le plus. Qu'était il en train de faire en ce moment ? J'espérais juste qu'il ne commette pas d'erreurs qu'il puisse regretter. Il était décidément devenu accro à cette gamine. Arriverait-il à surmonter son absence ? Je n'en étais pas vraiment sûr ou alors il ne serai plus le même. J'étais au point mort. Soudain on frappa à la porte et j'aperçus la silhouette d'Hawkeye. Elle non plus n'avait pas une mine très réjouie:

« - Généralissime, vos subordonnés et moi-même voyons bien que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Vous n'avez pratiquement pas parlé de la journée. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe à ce point ?

- Mes problèmes n'ont pas à vous affecter, je serai très bien les régler tout seul. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter sur mes états d'âmes ...

- Dans le cadre de l'armée, vous avez totalement raison mais dans le cadre relationnel ...? Ne serait il pas préférable de vous confier à quelqu'un ?

- cela va empiéter sur votre travail ...

- Soit puisque vous préférez que les choses se passent comme ça ... alors ne me voyez plus comme une de vos compatriotes mais comme une inconnue à qui vous avez besoin de vous confier. Ces mots ne sortiront pas de ce bureau.

- Je n'en doute pas.

A ces mots, je m'arrêtais laissant peser un silence. Mais celle qui était devant moi attendit patiemment que je commence mon récit, prête à m'écouter sans me juger.

- Il se trouve que la gamine qui a emménagé chez nous a pris bien trop de place dans le cœur d'Edward... Je savais pertinemment quelles en serait les conséquences en acceptant de prendre soin de cette petite, mais j'ai voulu croire un instant que je me trompais. Malheureusement j'avais vu juste et rien ne va plus. Ce matin, j'ai tenté de faire comprendre à cette tête de mule d'Edward qu'il existait des gens prêts à tout faire pour elle, mais il s'est emporté.Vu la tête qu'il faisait, je crois ne pas avoir choisi les bon mots. Dans toute cette histoire, je fais plus de mal que de bien, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir le mauvais rôle ... Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un l'endosse n'est pas ? Tss... d'autant qu'il n'est pas le seul à l'aimer ...

- Je vois ... Que vous reste t-il comme solution ?

- Je n'en vois pas trente-six... Soit je porte l'enfant à l'orphelinat comme il était prévu, et Edward ne s'en remettra pas, ou nous la gardons avec nous ... officiellement.

- Arrêtez de vous concentrer sur Edward trente secondes mon général et posez vous la question : « Qu'est-ce que je désire ? »

La réflexion d'Hawkeye me surprit, mais elle me toucha fortement.

- Je pense que vous avez toujours voulu vous mettre en retrait pour ne pas réellement vous impliquez avec cet enfant mon général. Sur une courte période, vous vous êtes dit que tout se passerai bien, mais cette période est devenu des mois et vous avez fait tout votre possible pour que la situation ne s'envenime pas. Avec le temps et malgré vous, cette petite a su se nicher dans les recoins de votre cœur. Vos sentiments vous ont rattrapé président.

Je ne su quoi répondre sur le moment devant la presque exactitude de ses dire.

- Du moins ce n'est que mon humble avis, vous n'êtes obligé d'en tenir compte. Pour faire ce que vous croyez être le bon choix, demandez vous ce que vous désirez vraiment. Je pense que vous saurez prendre la meilleure décision.

- Merci Hawkeye.

- Je vous en prie, puis-je retourner à mon travail ? »

J'acquiesçais et la laisser partir. Cette femme avait su trouver les mots justes et il était temps de me décider, définitivement.

Pensées d'Edward_:_ Comment a-t-il pu ? ... sans mon accord ... RAAAH !Je poussais un cri de colère tout en jetant mon poing contre l'oreiller, imaginant à la place la tête de mon « compagnon » . Je ne cessais de me répéter la même question : Pourquoi avait il prit cette initiative sans m'en parler ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été avec lui quand il a fait ça ? Pourquoi, Pourquoi, pourquoi ?! Mes poings s'enfonçaient dans l'oreiller à mesure que les questions se bousculaient à l'intérieur de mon esprit. Les volets de la chambre étaient fermés, laissant un mince fil de lumière s'installer dans ma chambre. Oui, ma chambre, celle qui m'avait été attribué à mon arrivée, et là où dormait Nina. Assis sur le lit, je décidais de m'étendre. Mon regard tomba sur le plafond et ne bougea presque pas. J'avais l'impression d'être un légume, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je venais de perdre une deuxième Nina, et ici aussi, je n'avais rien pu faire pour empêcher cela...C'était une situation réellement frustrante, triste et difficile à supporter. Ma colère s'effaça petit à petit pour me laisser aller à des idées plus noires, trop peut être car quelques larmes coulèrent. Mon cœur serré ne voulait défaire son empoignade, me rappelant à quel point j'avais été touché par l'être éphémère qui avait vécu à la maison. Ce même coeur me disait qu'il valait mieux laisser couler mes larmes, plutôt que de les retenir sous peine d'exploser. Mais je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter. Je sais que je me fais bien plus de mal en agissant ainsi, mais il en est comme ça et pas autrement. Devrais-je rester ainsi à broyer du noir ? Non. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses avanceront. Je me lève alors pour déambuler à travers la maison. Rien, le silence total jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement à l'estomac me fasse savoir que j'ai faim. Ce midi, je mangerai seul comme je l'ai toujours était. Finalement les moments de bonheur sont bien rares, il faut en profiter.

Pensées de Mustang_:_ La journée passée, je rentrais à la maison avec une certaine appréhension. Est-ce qu'Edward était resté sur ses positions ? J'espérais simplement qu'il n'ai rien fait de stupide. A mon entrée, c'est comme si la maison était vide. J'appelais Edward du rez de chaussé mais aucune réponse ne vint faire écho. Je me demandais s'il avait fait quelque chose de sa journée. Je montais à l'étage pour vérifier mon hypothèse, il n'était pas dans notre chambre, mais dans la sienne. Recroquevillé sur le lit, dos à moi, son corps ne broncha pas à mon entrée dans la pièce. Peut être était il en train de dormir. Je vins me poser près de lui et commençais à lui caresser les cheveux. Avec violence, mon geste fut très rapidement repoussé :

« - Je ne dors pas, laisses moi tranquille. »

Je venais me tendre auprès de ce sale môme et voilà comment il me remerciait ... ?! Il aurait sûrement changer sa façon d'agir s'il savait la surprise qui l'attendait. Je décidais de rester calme, de toute façon dans l'état où il était, je n' aurai rien gagner en m'énervant contre lui.

- Tu m'en veux je supose.

Aucune réponse de sa part, je continuais.

- Saches que tu a tout à fait raison. J'ai faillir choisir une voie qui ne nous aurait mener nulle part excepté sur la colère et la tristesse, mais bon je pense que tu es assez concerné puisque tu me fais la gueule, enfin tu a de quoi. C'est pour ça que je tiens à m'excuser. À trop penser au bien de la majorité, je n'ai pas eu l'idée de nous attarder sur nous. Pourtant c'est bien de cela dont il est important avant tout, non ?

La tête d'Edward bougea, finalement il écoutait réellement ce que j'étais en train de lui dire.

- J'y ai longuement réfléchis aujourd'hui et je ne m'était pas rendu compte que tout était lié. Finalement la solution la plus simple est celle qui se présentait devant nous depuis le début.

Eward se redressa rapidement pour se poster face à moi.

- Et si tu arrêter ton charabia pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe réellement ? T'a fais quoi de Nina ?! Elle est où, bordel ?!

Contre toute attente, je restais d'un calme olympien et m'enfonçais dans ce qu'Edward appelait mon charabia.

- J'y viens. Mais avant de te dire quoi que ce soit, j'aimerai que tu sortes de cette chambre, que tu t'habilles et que tu me suives.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu le saura bien assez tôt mon cher Edward.

- Tu m'énerves à tourner autour du pot ! Et tu n'a pas répondu à ma question !! Tss, pourquoi je continue à écouter ton blabla inutile ...

- Peut être parce que tu espères qu'il y'ai quelque chose de bien à la clé ? »

Edward se tut. Je lui proposais alors de rester là pendant que j'allais passer un appel. Comme toujours il ne répondit pas mais il n'avait pas le choix. Son expression changerai bientôt_._

Pensées D'Edward _:_ Monsieur se la jouait énigmatique puis se permettait de me dicter ma conduite... grrr Du moins je dois dire que c'est l'une de rares fois où Roy m'ai présenté ses excuses, ce qui n'était pas à négliger. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et le désir de mon plonger dans ses bras, pour me soulager d'un poids. Loin de moi, je mourais d'envie de lui faire comprendre ma douleur, mais lorsque je me retrouvai en face de lui, un autre sentiment prenait place. Entendant sa voix, je me demandais à qui Roy pouvait bien téléphoner. Il venait de voir tout le monde puisqu'il rentrait du QG. Curieux, je me suis placé en haut des escaliers pour mieux la conversation :« - Edward et moi sommes prêts à partir. Oui, donc on se retrouve à l'endroit convenu. Nous serons là bas d'ici ... hum ... une dizaine de minutes. Bien c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup, vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Si j'insistes. À tout de suite. »Sans m'en rendre, compte, j'avais descendu la presque totalité de l'escalier. Roy avait sans doute voulut venir me chercher mais il me trouva en bas.« - ça y'est, tu a daigné sortir de ton antre.- ai-je le choix ?- Tu remarquera que je ne t'ai aucunement obligé, tu es descendu tout seul et tiens, tu es assez grand pour l'enfiler tout seul aussi. »Roy me passa mon manteau. Je baissais la tête et détournai mon regard de sa personne ne sachant quelle réaction je pourrai avoir à son égard. Nous prîmes la voiture pour je ne sais quelle direction. Je regardai surtout mes pieds, jetant quelques coup d'oeils à l'autre grand benêt qui affichait un grand sourire. Je le questionnai sur la raison de cette mine réjouie mais mon énigmatique compagnon ne sut répondre qu'avec une réplique peu explicite, une dont il avait le secret. Une fois arrivés à destination, je pus contempler le bâtiment de la Mairie. Malgré toutes mes interrogations, Roy me fit comprendre de le suivre. Je commençais à m'exaspéré de cet éternel jeu du chat et de la souris. Moi-même étant la souris et suivant bêtement les instructions de ce stupide matou noir. Nous pénétrâmes dans la battisse et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Havoc, Elysia, Gracia et ... Nina !

Pensée de Mustang : Je jubilais intérieurement, mon plan avait parfaitement marché, et en prime j'avais le droit à un Edward complètement à la ramasse. Il ne réalisa pas durant quelques minutes et s'empressa de me demander :

« - Tu le savais depuis le début ?! Et avec ça tu t'es permis de me faire tourner en bourrique ?!!! Taaaaaah je te ....

- Je t'aime ne serait - il pas le mot le plus approprié ?

- Raah... laisses faire, de toute façon je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi pour te dire quoi que ce soit.

Je décidais de le pousser.

- Allez tête de mule, arrête de faire la tronche et file la voir ta Nina. »

Edward me fie la moue, mais celle-ci disparut tout de suite à la vue de sa protégée. J'étais spectateur de ce petit bonheur, un peu au loin de ce petit attroupement, quand Gracia m'interpella et me signe de me joindre à eux. Je repensais aux paroles d'Hawkeye et avançais vers les personnes qui m'étaient chères. Havoc vint me tapoter l'épaule en me félicitant du succès de ma mise en scène. Compliment que je n'ai pas nié. Edward se tourna vers moi :

« - Alors tu l'avais emmené chez Mme Hughes ? Je me suis vraiment inventé n'importe quoi ...

- Disons que j'étais partie pour l'orphelinat mais en milieu de chemin, j'ai changé de direction pour l'emmener chez notre complice comme tous les jours. Je crois que je voulais aussi repousser l'échéance. Mais tu devra surtout dire un grand merci à Hawkeye qui a su me remettre les idées en place.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Tout le monde va pouvoir renter chez soi.

- Pas tout à fait ... Tu vois le guichet là bas ? Tu a juste à aller faire une demande d'adoption, ainsi Nina sera en règle et fera partie intégrante de la famille si l'on peut dire.

- J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Edward me confia la petite avant de se diriger vers le bureau des adoptions. Havoc et Gracia qui n'avaient pas du tout l'habitude de me voir porter un bébé me fixèrent un petit moment. La femme de Hughes trouvait cela mignon, lui rappelant des souvenirs, quant à Havoc, son sourire parlait pour lui.

« - Moquez vous et je vous rétrograde, j'aimerai bien vous y voir. »

Au loin Edward m'interpella :

« -Heu ... On la met à quel nom ?

- Il serait plus logique que ce soit le tien puisque c'est toi qui l'a trouvé.

- Très bien ! Va pour Nina Elric ! Par contre il y'a un autre petit problème ... la date de naissance.

- Hé bien mets le jour où elle est arrivée à la maison, ou alors celle d'aujourd'hui. »

Edward remplit les dernières demandes et la petite fille fut enfin déclarée comme celle d'Edward Elric. Un étrange sentiment m'envahit. Je me sentais bien, soulagé mais avec un certain vague à l'âme. Je remerciais encore Gracia ainsi qu' Havoc pour leur contribution, et sur un au revoir partagé, nous rentrèrent chacun à notre domicile.

**********

De retour chez nous, Edward et Nina reprirent très vites leurs habitudes. J'eu par contre plus de mal à reprendre le rythme. Tout ce petit monde allait très bien, mais un quelque chose semblait ne pas être en accord avec cet apport de bonne humeur. Mon vague à l'âme revenait de temps à autre quand j'étais seul. Edward s'en rendit compte :

« - Roy ça ne va pas ? La maison est beaucoup plus vivante, tout va bien et pourtant ... j'ai l'impression q'il y'a un hic.

- C'est rien ça va passer... ce doit être parce que je repense à ma vie de célibataire.

J'enchaînais un rire dissimulé.

- Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu es dans cet état depuis l'arrivée officielle de Nina. Tu sais pour le nom de famille, je n'ai pas mis Elric seul mais Elric - Mustang. Certes c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé mais elle et moi vivons quand même chez toi. Puis je ne suis pas le seul à m'occuper d'elle. Choisir un nom ou l'autre revenait à choisir la personne, or nous sommes deux donc je me suis permis de mettre les deux noms. Ainsi elle est notre Nina. »

Mon âme se retrouva plus légère par la suite. Je crois que mon cerveau avait interprété le choix d'Edward à la mairie comme une non intégration ou encore une possession de la part du Full métal. Au final, j'avais bien ma place et je m'empressais de le faire savoir lorsque les pleurs de Nina se firent entendre.

« - Laisses, je m'en occupe. Je suis son père aussi ... mais avant cela ...»

J'adressais un sourire à Edward avant de l'embrasser, plus amoureux que jamais.

**FIN .**


End file.
